Amada Mia
by tavis-rock
Summary: hace mucho que M's y sus miembros se perdieron con el paso de los años, por lo que deciden volver a reunirse, cierta pelirroja se encuentra muy ansiosa ve volver a ver a Nico, pero cuando esto sucede se encuentra con algo muy dificil de lidiar en su camino, realmente dificil
1. Chapter 1

**hola gente aqui les traigo una nueva historia, ciertamente la comedia no es mucho lo mio por lo que decidi retomar la manera de escribir de mi primer fic.**

**ADVERTENCIAS! bueno mas bien indicaciones xD**

**-este fic estara relatado en su mayoria por el punto de vista de Maki, algunas de las demas chicas tambien tendran un punto de vista.**

**-este esta relatado en un futuro, por lo tanto todas, TODAS! ya son adultas.**

**-es una historia NicoMaki y EriUmi ninguna pareja mas**

**bueno sin mas que decir que disfruten este primer capitulo nos leemos ;)**

**NOTAS!: polimnia es musa de los cantos sagrados y la poesía sacra ( la cual segun sus caracteristicas corresponde a Hanayo como Urania musa de los astros y las ciencias a Nozomi etc... cada una de ellas corresponde a una musa, es a lo que me refiero de hay saque el nombre de polimnia por parte de Hanayo)**

* * *

><p>El futuro suele ser incierto en muchos sentidos y en gran parte de mi vida, por ejemplo, M's mi amado M's, siempre estará en mi memoria, aunque…ya no exista más, hace 10 años de ese último concierto…..aquellas lágrimas, y aquella promesa de seguir siendo Idols….frente al atardecer del mar, una total y absoluta mentira, no pude cumplirla, lo sabía desde ese momento, de igual manera mis padres ya habían decidido mi futuro incluso antes de que naciera, después de Love live no pude continuar, todas se iban una a una, mi padre no me dejo continuar, al final no tuve de otra más que aceptar mi destino, en fin ahora tengo 25 años, vivo sola en un gran apartamento, me acostumbre a los lujos ya que los tuve toda mi vida, aun conservo eso porque soy graduada como médico cirujana del hospital con mas prestigio en la ciudad de Akiba, claro, pertenece a la familia, y no hace mucho tiempo paso a ser mío….mi vida es de, como decirlo….éxito?...aunque….no se siente como nada al estar sola….a pesar de todo yo sigo pensando en M's y en todas ellas, solo conserve contacto con Hanayo, Rin y Honoka, las demás se perdieron con el tiempo…..la primera en irse….y de quien nunca volví a saber….fue mi pequeño amor platónico….mi contraria…..la que siempre compartía peleas y riñas conmigo, la dueña de esos únicos y hermosos ojos carmín, Yazawa Nico.<p>

Es por eso, que hoy me siento de maravilla, porque después de tanto tiempo, y de alguna extraña y milagrosa manera, Honoka consiguió contacto con todas, y planeo un reencuentro, estoy feliz y emocionada, por fin volveré a verlas y saber que ha sido de su vida todos estos años, pero lo que me emociona más….es volver a verla, el día es hoy! Y rezo por no recibir ninguna llamada de emergencia durante mi descanso, al fin.

-Doctora-Nishikino, ya se retira a comer?- me preguntaba una de las enfermeras y mi asistente personal.

-por supuesto, no olvides llamarme por cualquier cosa de acuerdo?- le respondía mientras caminaba apresurada fuera del hospital y sin más proseguí caminando.

Realmente aún faltaba media hora antes de la reunión, habíamos quedado en vernos en el templo donde solíamos ensayar, pero ya que no tenía nada más que hacer decidí subir a mi auto y tomar el camino más largo para mirar un momento mientras conducía, sin más me dirigí hacia el templo.

En cuanto encontré un lugar me estacione, llegue por la parte trasera del tembló, mientras caminaba observaba todo, hermosos recuerdos invadían mi cabeza todos venían a mi mientras subía aquellas escaleras de ese templo, no había cambiado absolutamente nada, sin más me recargue en la pared, percatándome que ni siquiera me había sacado las herramientas de trabajo, aun traía sobre mi cuello mi estetoscopio e incluso mi bata blanca, parezco una niña ansiosa, tanto me emociono que ni siquiera cuide mi apariencia,…como lucirán ellas?, bueno yo soy más alta tonto como mama, tengo el cabello un poco más largo y ahora uso anteojos, supongo que…no he cambiado mucho.

Ya había esperado cierto tiempo, ya era hora que ellas estuvieran aquí, pero aun no veía a nadie cerca, todo estaba solo, decidí ir a las escaleras a sentarme, ya me había fatigado de estar parada por lo que sin más me dirigí a ese lugar, al acercarme, escuche una voz femenina tararear una canción que se me hizo bastante conocida…..era…de M's!, camine más apresurada hacia las escaleras encontrándome con una mujer de espaldas sentada en las escaleras traía el cabello largo recogido en una coleta con un listón rojo…y pelinegra…..no puede ser….mi cuerpo se reúsa a reaccionar….que es este sentir invadiendo mi cuerpo…estoy tan emocionada, con esfuerzos reuní el valor para caminar un poco mas cerca

-….N…Ni…Nico?…-llame a la chica un tanto tímida quien rápidamente se giró y me miro con aquellos únicos ojos carmín….no había duda….era ella.

-oh…..tu….eres...Maki?-me preguntaba mientras me miraba entre asombrada y dudosa.

-….si, soy yo….-respondía de igual manera que ella, no podía creerlo, después de años al fin la tenía frente a mi otra vez!

Sin más se levantó apresuradamente y corrió hacia mí, sin más me abrazo, que acción tan inesperada….como es que…..aun no me lo creo?

-Maki!...cuanto tiempo- me decía mientras se separaba de mí y me miraba con una sonrisa, lucia increíble, se veía más madura, más alta….una manera que no me puedo explicar correctamente, ya era toda una mujer.

-Nico, luces increíble….te sentaron bien los años-eran las únicas palabras que salían de mi boca tras aquel abrazo.

-oye! Eso no es lindo, pero Maki se ve realmente bien con esa pinta, toda una profesional-me decía ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-lo siento, es solo que estoy sorprendida-le contestaba, ella solo me dedico una sonrisa nuevamente.

-lo mismo digo, no puedo creer que te tenga aquí en frente después de tanto tiempo-me contestaba, por otra parte yo quería hacerle muchas preguntas.

-y dime….como te ha ido todo este tiempo?-al fin dejaba salir una pregunta pero note que su expresión cambio un poco…se puso un tanto seria.

-bueno…es una larga historia, tal vez te la cuente otro día con más tiempo-contestaba Nico

-note cierto cambio de expresión en su rostro, creo que no debí preguntar, aunque era inevitable, realmente quería saber cómo había estado.

No hubo palabra entre nosotras, solo un silencio incomodo que se me hizo muy largo…porque razón esto se había puesto haci? Preferiría contarle mi aburrida vida en vez de esto….dios! que las demás lleguen pronto, rápido me percate que miro a mis espaldas nuevamente con asombro.

-es…la vocalista de fight…-decía Nico con cierto tono de asombro, yo me gire inmediatamente para ver a la chica que llegaba, fight? Yo sabía de quien se trataba.

-AH! Nico-chan!-corría la castaña a abrazar a Nico quien me miro estupefacta, realmente no tenía idea de quién era?...enserio?.

-ah!...Maki…..¿qué hace ella aquí?- me preguntaba aun desconcertada Nico, la chica se separó del abrazo y miro de manera replicante a la pelinegra.

-sigues siendo grosera Nico-chan….soy Honoka!-decía por fin Honoka a Nico quien puso aún más expresión de asombro.

-Ho….Honoka! ¿en serio? Tu eres la vocalista del grupo del momento?- contestaba aun asombrada Nico, ciertamente Honoka había cumplido su sueño de seguir siendo una Idol.

-por supuesto!...no me creíste capas?-me decía ella con cierto tono de molestia.

-bueno…..-fueron las únicas palabras de Nico en manera dudosa, causando mala cara en Honoka.

-Hola…Honoka, y pasa con las demás, ya es algo tarde- le preguntaba a la castaña quien sonrió.

-bueno no lo se, supongo que no tardan en llegar, pero….que curioso encontrarlas a ustedes dos primero- decía Honoka con un tono travieso, lo cual me pareció un tanto impertinente.

-oye! Quita esa boba expresión quieres?- le decía Honoka quien solo cubrió despacio su boca.

Miramos ambas al mismo tiempo a la pelinegra y al verla miraba entre asombrada y alegre hacia las escaleras nuevamente, por lo cual, nosotras hicimos lo mismo y ahí estaban….tres mujeres que no había visto tampoco y que sin duda me alegraba bastante verlas.

-chicas por aquí!- fueron las prontas palabras de Honoka llamándolas, ellas rápidamente nos miraron y se apresuraron a acercarse.

-chicas! Hola- decía con alegría una rubia que se acercaba a Honoka y le dedicaba una sonrisa, lucía hermosa, pero…..diablos de verdad que es hermosa.

A juzgar por el color de la cabellera de cada una, las pude identificar, era nada más y nada menos que Eri, Nozomi y Kotori, cielos….sí que han cambiado un poco, pude notar como la rusa saludaba primeramente a Honoka junto con Kotori, me sorprendía en especial que Kotori y Honoka se hubieran distanciado tanto tiempo.

-Maki-chan, luces espectacular-escuche a alguien más hablarme, al girarme me topé con Nozomi dedicándome una madura y leve sonrisa.

-Nozomi! qué alegría verte- le contestaba dándole la mano, antes era sabia y ahora lucia como tal, tal vez porque ahora usaba gafas también.

-oigan! Y yo que?- escuchamos a nuestras espaldas a la pelinegra quejarse, ciertamente ahora me sentía mejor al verla más feliz, Nozomi no tardo en acercarse y saludarla también.

-Nicocchi! Cuanto tiempo, te borraste por completo he!-decía Nozomi dándole la mano a Nico también quien la acepto y le sonreía.

-no crees que ya estamos grandes como para que sigas llamándome así?- decía Nico con un poco de gracia hacia la de ojos turquesa.

-para mí siempre serás Nicocchi, aun siendo una profesional- contestaba conservando su sonrisa Nozomi.

Pero ahí estaba otra vez esa leve expresión de tristeza en el rostro de la pelinegra…..Nico…..que te abra pasado?

-Wow! Quien es esa alta doctora que esta con la mirada perdida?- una voz nuevamente me sacaba de mis pensamientos, era Eri acercándose a saludarme también, nuevamente fije mi mirada en su belleza…..no recordaba que fuera tan linda.

-Eri….disculpa, solo pensaba….luces increíble- eran mis únicas monótonas palabras hacia la Rusa quien me sonrió nuevamente.

-bueno, todas somos de alguna manera diferente- finalizaba ella.

-oigan haya vienen Umi-chan, Hanayo-chan y Rin-chan!- escuchamos exclamar a Honoka, todas nos giramos rápidamente otra vez, y efectivamente ahí estaban las chicas faltantes de M's

-UMI-CHAN!-corria Honoka hacia la morena quien se detuvo en seco.

-espe….espera Honoka!- eran las únicas palabras de Umi quien se encogió un poco lista para recibir el impacto de Honoka abrazándola, baya….Honoka no ha cambiado ni un poco.

-Maki-chan malosa, claro que si cambie!- escuche decirme mientras seguía abrazando a Umi, creo que pensé en voz alta.

-baya, aquí estamos todas, después de 10 años- terminaba de caminar Hanayo quien traía vestimentas muy elegantes, bueno era de esperarse.

-oh! Rin-chan te ves bien con el cabello más largo- decía Kotori a la chica quien solo sonrió en respuesta.

-Kayo-chin me convenció de dejarlo crecer un poco- le contestaba Rin a Kotori, aunque creo que estamos desviándonos un poco a lo que habíamos planeado hacer.

-oigan! Porque no continuamos esto en el café de Akiba?- al fin decía Umi liberándose del abrazo de Honoka.

Bueno, al fin nos dirigimos a ese lugar, mirábamos juntas los alrededores, eran grandes recuerdos, si no mal recuerdo era aquel café donde Kotori trabajo como Minalinsky la Carisma maid, y la tienda de Idols ahora era mucho más grande, era sorprendente, sin más entramos a aquel café y tomamos una gran mesa cerca de una ventana para proseguir con nuestra conversación.

- veo que al final continuaste con el negocio de la familia Maki- me decía Umi primeramente, mientras tomaba y levantaba su taza con Te.

-sí, era lo único que podía hacer por mi padre, así que, aquí me tienes-le contestaba con una leve sonrisa.

-oh! Por cierto Umi, el último libro que publicaste estuvo de maravilla, incluso rebaso las ventas del anterior- se metía en la conversación Eri quien conservaba cierta sonrisa hacia Umi.

-eh? Umi-chan es escritora?- preguntaba con sorpresa Rin.

-más bien novelista, no es de extrañarse después de todo no?- respondía algo apenada la morena mientras daba otro sorbo de su Te.

-qué hay de ti Rin?- esta vez preguntaba la rusa a Rin quien sonrió.

-bueno quise aprovechar al máximo mi habilidad y flexibilidad haci que me dedique al atletismo- contestaba con orgullo Rin mientras se recargaba contra su silla.

-baya, eso significa que participas en las olimpiadas?- preguntaba esta vez Honoka, ella solo asintió aun con orgullo.

-Honoka chan, el último disco que salió también tuvo muchas ventas no?- Rin invertía ahora las preguntas hacia Honoka quien asintió, yo solo las escuchaba en silencio mientras tomaba café.

-así es! Pero no sería nada sin la promotora- contestaba también con orgullo en su voz la castaña, sino mal recuerdo, la promotora es….

-ho vamos Honoka-chan, claro que serias alguien sin la promotora- contestaba Hanayo a Honoka

-espera es verdad, Hanayo eres la directora de Polimnia verdad?- esta vez le afirmaba yo de una manera un tanto curiosa.

-que!? Enserio?- se atrevía a hablar Nico quien tomaba Te, porque esta tan poco familiarizada con eso? No se supone que siempre estuvo interesada en las idols?

-bueno, si…..no pude volver a ser una idols después de M's…así que termine fundando mi propia agencia de espectáculo y tener mis propias idols- contestaba con cierta timidez Hanayo, y bien sabía yo que ella y Honoka trabajaban juntas.

-entonces….Hanayo es la jefa de Honoka?- preguntaba Nico aun con tono de asombro.

-así es, pero Hanayo-chan es la mejor jefa del mundo- contestaba alegre la castaña, ciertamente ya sabía yo eso, pero que hay de las demás?

-ho! Eri y Kotori también trabajan juntas verdad? Recuerdo los últimos ejemplares que modelaste Eri- nuevamente hablaba Nico, por fin se metió a la conversación como tal, espera….modelar?

-pues si, resulta que comenzamos a trabajar juntas desde hace dos años atrás y nos va muy bien, verdad Kotori?- respondía Eri orgullosa, pero….aun no comprendo bien.

-eso significa que eres modelo?- le preguntaba Umi a la rusa quien le sonrió y asintió en respuesta.

-y yo soy la que diseña la ropa que ella modela-contestaba sin más Kotori, bueno era de esperarse, no por nada recibió aquella carta que la invitaba a diseñar fuera del país cuando M's iba a participar por primera vez en Love live.

Por instinto mire a Nozomi, quien parecía estar más relajada de lo que normalmente recuerdo, se lucía un tanto más seria, así que decidí preguntarle a ella también.

-y que has logrado tu Nozomi?- dejaba salir un poco tímida a la mujer de aquellos ojos turquesa que pronto me miraron.

-yo?...bueno siempre me gustaron los astros y las constelaciones, haci que decidí dedicarme a la astronomía, resulto un trabajo muy interesante-me contestaba de una manera formal mientras mantenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro, bueno de alguna manera ya presentía aquello.

Ahora…..solo faltaba una persona en hablar, y era a quien más esperaba escuchar, ya que se había comportado algo extraño desde que le pregunte por primera vez que había ocurrido con ella, asi es….Nico no había dicho ni una palabra al respecto y efectivamente todas la mirábamos esperando un comentario.

-…..porque…me miran haci?-preguntaba ella mientras se ruborizaba un poco.

-bueno….no has dicho nada sobre lo que has hecho…..así que te escuchamos-decía Nozomi a la pelinegra que denotaba una expresión un poco preocupada nuevamente…..porque?...que puede ser tan malo como para que se niegue a decirlo?

-bueno…soy su chef en un restaurante elegante- por fin dejaba salir desviando un poco la mirada.

-wow! Eso es genial Nico-chan-decía Rin realmente asombrada.

Todas comenzaban a comentar aquello, realmente era un rango bastante bueno el que tenía Nico, no le veo el inconveniente a su trabajo ya que es maravilloso como el de las demás, entonces porque se sigue comportando así? Ocultara algo más?

.

El tiempo parecido haber pasado volando…..nuevamente me sentí como si volviera a tener quince años, note los cambios en todas, y lo que seguía intacto.

Honoka era más atenta y más responsable, sin embargo continuaba siendo enérgica y alegre.

Kotori era más estricta y cuidadosa, pero continuaba siendo dulce y gentil.

Umi era menos tímida y más abierta, incluso expresiva, pero aún se avergonzaba con facilidad.

Hanayo era menos cambiante y explicita, pero seguía siendo tímida y alegre.

Rin era más tranquila y audaz, pero ya no era impertinente y hablante.

Eri era menos seria y un tanto más relajada, pero no dejaba atrás su imagen madura y responsable.

Nozomi era más seria y menos bromista, pero aún era sabia y suave, reconfortarle y gentil, lo sabía por qué seguía sonriendo como años atrás lo hacía.

Y Nico….ella sigue siendo carismática, pero misteriosa…sin embargo aún se calla lo que la acompleja….porque…aun no confía en los demás?

-chicas! Deberíamos tomar una foto! Como recuerdo no?- proponía Honoka a todas quienes accedimos.

-es hermosa!- decía Hanayo mientras miraba la foto que recién habíamos tomado, ciertamente era verdad.

Yo sentía cierta inquietud quería saber que pasaba con Nico, seguía notándose algo extraña, pero no sabía que aria después de esta reunión y no tenía la audacia para preguntárselo.

Pronto un ruido se hizo presente, proveniente de Nico, o más bien de su bolso, su celular sonaba y rápidamente se apresuró a contestar.

-lo siento denme un minuto- nos decía a todas mientras se apartaba un poco `para con testar su llamada.

-bueno chicas, aquí tenemos que separarnos, pero ya que todas estamos aquí, reunámonos la siguiente semana- proponía Kotori a todas.

-bueno…porque no, después de todo es complicado que todas tengamos un día libre no?- decía Nozomi afirmando y aprobando la idea de Kotori, obviamente si Kotori se quedaba Eri también.

-bueno yo siempre tengo tiempo libre haci que no tengo problemas-contestaba Umi también a favor.

-Kayo-chin y yo estaremos ahí- afirmaba Rin de igual manera, y como es de esperarse….si Hanayo se queda Honoka también, pronto dirigieron su mirada hacia mí.

-yo…..no les prometo nada, nunca se sabe cuándo alguien me necesite en el hospital- contestaba con algo de pena.

-pero Maki-chan es la jefa, puede hacer lo que quiera- decía Honoka con cierto tono quejumbroso y perezoso.

-la vida de alguien no puede esperar- contestaba sin más, las demás se miraron ante mi respuesta y después me dedicaron una sonrisa.

-bueno…..esperamos puedas venir…y que hay de ti Nico?- preguntaba Nozomi a la pelinegra a mis espaldas, quien colgó su teléfono y se dirigió a nosotras.

-supongo…primero tengo que ver a alguien….les avisare durante la semana, por ahora tengo que irme- contestaba y nos daba la espalda…sus palabras me alarmaron….alguien?...será que ella…..está casada? Un impulso me llevo asía ella.

-espera Nico…..déjame llevarte- de ofrecía yo ella me miro un tanto preocupada ante mi propuesta.

-estoy bien no te preocupes- me respondía con algo de pena, no dejaría que evadiera esta oportunidad.

-por favor….yo insisto- me aferraba a llevarla, me percate que realmente le urgía irse por lo que termino accediendo.

-hasta luego chicas- nos despedíamos ambas de las demás quienes hacían lo mismo y pronto caminamos a paso veloz hacia mi auto.

.

Como termine haci? En un completo e incómodo silencio?...ah! es verdad yo me metí en esto, solo por querer hablar un poco más con Nico, pero ella no dice nada, y yo no sé qué decir realmente.

-AH! Maki! Te has pasado, era la calle de atrás- me decía ella mientras me daba un fanón, soy una idiota no venía prestando mucha atención. Sin decir nada me fui hacia atrás nuevamente para entrar en la calle correcta, pronto llegamos.

-es aquí Maki, gracias- me decía ella mientras bajaba algo apresurada del auto, yo me apresure a bajar también no podía quedarme sin decir nada.

-espera Nico, yo…quiero saber qué te pasa, no dijiste casi nada anteriormente y bueno…estoy dispuesta a ayudarte- le decía, ella solo me miro por un momento y después me sonrió.

-lamento preocuparte, pero…bueno si hay algo…..y me cuesta decírtelo, bueno no solo a ti, sino que a todas las demás también- me decía con un tono más confiado, lo cual me aliviaba pero sus palabras eran preocupantes aun así.

Antes de siquiera yo poder responder escuche pasos apresurados a mis espaldas, alguien corría hacia nosotras, trate de girarme pero ya no vi nada, al volver mi vista a Nico….un pelinegro la abrazaba…un…niño….

-Ah!...Kota, te he dicho que no corras en la calle- decía ella al niño mientras de devolvía aquel abrazo, yo no podía asimilar nada correctamente, solo….mire con sorpresa.

Nico se percató de mi mirada y la note algo nerviosa nuevamente, aquel pelinegro pronto me dio la cara y al verlo…..dios! esa mirada…..quiero decir esos ojos….son iguales a …son iguales a los míos!...qué diablos ocurre aquí?

-mira! Onnechan tiene los ojos igualitos a los míos- eran las primeras palabras que el pequeño dejaba salir.

-es verdad, ella es mi amiga salúdala- le decía Nico al niño quien hizo una pequeña reverencia delante de mí, yo seguía sin decir palabra alguna y lentamente dirigí mi mirada hacia Nico.

-esto es lo que quería hablarles, Maki…el es Yazawa Kota…..el…...el es mi hijo.


	2. Chapter 2

**hola gente les dejare este cap por qui, espero que les guste y pues ya... lol**

**subire capitulo cada semana xD se me encata hacerlos esperar xD**

* * *

><p>Ok esto me molesta en muchas maneras…solo miro a mi alrededor buscando una respuesta, alguna evidencia, una foto?...pero no hay nada, ¿que estoy haciendo? te preguntaras...bien estoy en casa de la persona que ame durante dos años de mi vida, a quien después de 10 años de no verla, plácidamente me presenta a su hijo de 5 años que por alguna extraña razón el verlo a los ojos es como si me mirara en un espejo.<p>

Entonces qué es lo que busco? Señales de vida masculina en este hogar, pero lo único que veo aquí son adornos normales sin fotos familiares y juguetes en el piso.

-onnechan ¿porque llevas una bata blanca?- la voz del pequeño me sacaba de mis pensamientos, dirigí mi mirada a él y estaba sentado en la alfombra jugando con un carrito.

-bueno yo soy doctora-le contestaba dedicándole una sonrisa muy tenue.

-¿tu curas a las personas?-volvía a hacer otra pregunta el pequeño niño.

-así es-le contestaba, ciertamente no era muy buena con los niños, pero este era la excepción este es el hijo de alguien que de verdad quise en mi juventud.

-oh…..y ¿porque eres más alta que mama si ella es mayor que tú?-volvía a hacerme una pregunta el niño.

-pues…mis padres son altos, era de esperarse que yo también lo fuera-respondía a una pregunta más del pelinegro.

-oh…y ¿Por qué tu cabello es tan rojo?- hacia preguntas al azar y realmente comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-pues, mi madre tiene el cabello haci también-contestaba con gentileza, después de todo era un niño.

- los niños heredan los colores de sus papas?-agregaba una pregunta más nuevamente…diablos Nico porque me dejas aquí con tu hijo?!

-bueno…así tiene que ser-le contestaba ya un tanto cansada.

-entonces….¿porque onnechan tiene los ojos iguales a los míos?-agregaba su pregunta, pero por desgracia no supe que decirle…..realmente no tenía idea de la razón.

Gracias al cielo, Nico llego con algo de Te a la sala de estar, cielos…..me salvo, realmente no sabía que contestarle a ese niño.

-siento esto Maki, realmente no tenía idea de cómo decirles esto, pero….ahora que tú lo sabes me hace sentir mucho mejor-me decía Nico mientras sonreía, la última prueba de todas las preguntas que tenía ahora mismo posiblemente se encontraría en uno de los dedos de Nico, que busco? Un anillo de compromiso….pero….no hay ninguno…esto es bueno o es malo?

-pues…está bien supongo, aunque me pregunto ¿Por qué no estabas tan familiarizada con las demás? Quiero decir, Fight se conoce en todo Japón, me sorprende que no te dieras cuenta que Honoka es el centro-le decía yo tratando de evadir el tema de ese pelinegro que jugaba en el piso.

-bueno estuve los últimos 2 años fuera de Japón, es por eso que no sabía muchas cosas, como eso de Honoka- me decía ella, ciertamente me sorprendieron sus palabras, debería preguntar la razón?

-baya, estabas fuera del país he? Alguna razón en especial?-le decía a ella, quien se quedó pensando un momento su mirada volvía a ponerse un tanto ida.

-qué hay de ti? Me gustaría escucharte-me decía cambiando el tema, pero…por desgracia tampoco deseo contarle lo que he vivido estos últimos 10 años, más bien…lo que me ocurrió 2 años atrás…eso…

Creo que ella noto mi cambio de expresión también, y nuevamente volvió el incómodo silencio, solo escuchábamos el rosar de las llantas de aquel carrito con el que el niño jugaba, y ahora qué?

-te quedaras en Japón más tiempo?- le decía a ella evadiendo el tema también, ahora su expresión cambio a una de alivio.

-claro, volví para no irme otra vez, no podría abandonar a mi querido Japón otra vez-me contestaba con una sonrisa, como si el incómodo silencio de hace un momento no hubiera ocurrido.

-eso está bien, entonces supongo que podremos estar más en contacto-le contestaba de igual manera que ella quien sonrió y asintió en respuesta.

Un sonido invadió la sala, era mi celular sonando, diablos ¿porque ahora? Rápidamente saque aquel molesto aparato y mire quien era, era Mio mi asistente personal, no hacía falta contestar, era más que obvio que tenía que marcharme ya.

-tienes que…¿irte?- me decía Nico mirándome con aquellos únicos ojos carmín.

-si, tengo que volver al hospital- le contestaba algo apresurada yendo a la entrada para ponerme mis zapatos.

-espera! Como te contacto?- la escuche decirme, yo solo saque una de las tarjetas de la oficina del hospital y se la entregue.

-puedes ir a mi oficina o llamar, estoy ahí casi todo el día…..gracias Nico, por confiar en mí y decírmelo primero- le decía y agradecía a la vez que me contara lo que le molestaba, o más bien lo que le preocupaba.

-no es nada Maki-chan…-en cuando dijo lo último se cubrió la boca apenada, por otro lado escuchar aquello me causo calidez.

-baya, es nostálgico escucharte llamarme así- le decía dedicándole una última sonrisa y dispuesta a salir.

-adiós onnechan!- escuche una voz nuevamente, era el pequeño, me olvide por completo que el también estaba aquí.

-adiós, Kota-le dedicaba una leve sonrisa al niño y sin esperar más, subí a mi auto y me fui en camino al hospital, me había extrañado que Mio no llamara otra vez.

.

Llegue al hospital como rayo, buscando a la enfermera que me llamaba hace unos minutos, al parecer todo lucia tranquilo, gracias al cielo que no ha habido accidentados el día de hoy.

-Oh Nishikino-san, volvió antes- me decía una chica a mis espaldas, dándome cuenta que efectivamente era mi asistente.

-cuál es la emergencia?- le preguntaba algo agitada, ella me miro con duda y después se sobresaltó.

-oh lo lamento la llamada de hace un rato fue por error, realmente no hay nadie a quien atender ahora mismo- me contestaba la chica con un poco de temor, sabía que me enojaba un poco fácil.

-…ok tranquila de acuerdo?...no estoy molesta por esto, en fin me voy a mi oficina, solo ten más cuidado la próxima vez- le contestaba aguantando mi coraje pero que mas da mañana es mi día libre haci que no importa, y sin más me dirigí lo más rápido posible a mi oficina.

Al estar ya ahí me senté por un momento, tenía que asimilar nuestro encuentro…ella estuvo fuera del país los últimos 2 años, trabaja como su chef…y su pequeña sorpresa pelinegra de 5 años…..la cosa es que, no se la razón del por qué enterarme de eso, sea tan lastimoso para mi….espera! Maki! Cálmate, ya no estas enamorada de ella…..o sí? Quiero decir, es madre….no puedo aceptar eso, no es que la discrimine o crea que está mal…..es solo que…¿Por qué pienso en eso? Yo no quiero nada con ella….o sí?...tengo problemas.

Escuche que tocaban la puerta y rápidamente me incorpore y quite aquella expresión de confusión en mi rostro.

-adelante- dije sin mucho ánimo, el hombre que entro era nada más y nada menos que mi salvación del trabajo.

-buenas tardes hija- dijo mi padre, quien tomaba mi lugar en el turno nocturno en el hospital a partir de las 8:00 pm

-uf…..siendo sincera ya quería irme a casa, que bueno que llegas- le contestaba desganada tomando mis cosas más que lista para irme.

-conduce con cuidado está bien?- finalizaba mi padre antes de que yo saliera de la oficina, al fin podía volver a casa y frustrarme con tranquilidad.

Ya había mencionado que vivía sola no es haci? Bueno de igual manera nunca me gusto estar rodeada de tanta gente, pero esto en ocasiones es triste, en fin tengo que llamar a Hanayo y a Rin, son las únicas en las que puedo confiar.

Rin POV

Estaba caminado a la par con Kayochin, realmente nos sentíamos muy felices de haber vuelto a ver a todas, y me alegraba en especial que Maki-chan y Nico-chan se encontraran de nuevo.

-oye Kayochin, como crees que marchen las cosas ahora?- le preguntaba a mi mejor amiga quien me miro.

-es complicado, la verdad no pudimos pasar mucho tiempo juntas hoy, pero de igual manera creo que las cosas estarán bien, Maki-chan ya es una adulta y es más que obvio que ya no está enamorada de Nico-chan- me contestaba ella con total seguridad, ciertamente nosotras dos éramos las únicas que sabíamos aquel pequeño secreto de Maki-chan en la preparatoria, y todo lo que había pasado después, nunca dejamos de tener contacto después de todo.

-quien sabe…un viejo sentimiento puede volver en cualquier momento no?- le decía a Kayochin quien me miro con un poco de seriedad esta vez.

-es complicado para Maki-chan, incluso después de lo que ocurrió hace 2 años, no creo que quiera exponerse a una decepción de tal magnitud otra vez- eran las palabras de Kayochin, yo realmente lo pensé un poco, resultaba un tanto cierto aquello, tal vez me equivoco.

-estoy segura que Nico-chan no le haría algo tan terrible a Maki-chan, puede que sea egocéntrica y algo testaruda, pero no es tonta en absoluto, además ninguna de las dos tiene compromisos- le daba mi punto de vista a Kayochin, ella me sonrió esta vez.

-qué bueno que seas tan positiva, pero realmente no podemos asegurar nada, son los sentimientos de Maki-chan después de todo- me contestaba ella, yo espero que las cosas marchen bien, solo eso….

Sonó rápidamente el celular de Kayochin, y al ver al remitente era Maki-chan, estábamos dispuestas a escuchar que ocurrió después de que se fuera junto con Nico-chan, me sentía emocionada, ojala y haya pasado algo bueno.

-hola? Que pasa Maki-chan?- contestaba Kayochin su celular, al parecer también lucía un poco ansiosa.

-de acuerdo, vamos para haya-finalizaba aquella llamada.

-que paso?- le preguntaba con cierto entusiasmo a Kayochin, ella me sonrió suavemente.

-Maki-chan quiere hablar con nosotras, dice que es muy importante lo que supo hoy- me decía Kayochin, yo espere lo mejor de aquello y sin más nos dirigimos al apartamento de Maki-chan, dispuestas a hablar con ella.

Rin POV END

Esperaba con inquietud a Hanayo y a Rin, tenía que contarles lo que había pasado hoy, como dije eran las únicas en las que confiaba completamente.

Por suerte no tardaron en llegar, ya que pronto sonó el timbre de la entrada, me aproxime lo más rápido posible a abrir, efectivamente eran mis amigas las que estaban aquí.

-Maki-chan buenas- me saludaba Hanayo quien parecía bastante feliz, más de lo que siempre acostumbra a estar.

-buenas, pasen a la sala por favor- las invitaba a entrar, ellas solo entraron con normalidad, note que traían consigo una caja de pastelillos.

-y bien que tal te fue?- preguntaba Rin entusiasmada, ¿Qué se traen estas dos?

-bueno, hable con ella un momento, y bueno…..-trataba de decirles lo que ocurría pero, me era difícil incluso mencionarlo.

-que ha pasado?-preguntaba otra vez Rin.

-ella tiene…..bueno es alguien muy especial para ella- aun no era concreta con aquello, note su expresión de confusión.

-tiene a alguien?-pregunta esta vez Hanayo con algo de preocupación.

-es algo así…..bueno…ella tiene…un hijo-finalizaba aquello viendo como su rostro de ambas cambiaba a una total sorpresa, ahora veo como fue mi rostro al ver a ese niño.

-QUE!?...ella….tiene un hijo?!-dejaba salir Rin mientras aun me miraba con asombro.

-si…..fue muy extraño verlo….es igual a ella a excepción de sus ojos-les decía con un tono inseguro al final, mencionar aquellos ojos tan iguales a los míos aun me constaba asimilarlo.

-que hay con sus ojos?-preguntaba Hanayo con curiosidad.

-son …..Extraños…eso creo….-contestaba, pero creo que no fui muy concreta e incluso sonreí ante la idea de esos ojos tan similares mirándome con inocencia.

-es visco?- dejaba salir la primera tontería de la conversación Rin, eso nunca ha cambiado en ella, cielos….

-Rin-chan…..quieres callarte un momento?-decía Hanayo a su mejor amiga, quien solo se rasco la cabeza y sonreía con ironía.

-no….el…tiene los ojos violeta, ligeramente rasgados…-les contestaba por fin, ellas se miraron con asombro nuevamente.

-eso realmente es extraño,…y cómo te sientes al respecto?- me preguntaba Hanayo, a que se refiere?

-debería sentirme mal?...no es como si me frustrara la existencia de ese niño o algo por el estilo- contestaba de una manera un poco sarcástica…..creo que acabo de delatarme.

-así que estas molesta por eso?-hablaba nuevamente Rin, siempre me descubren, diablos.

-….NO!...yo no…-trataba de excusarme pero nada salía de mi boca, al contrario se me acortaban las palabras y al final solo desvié la mirada cruzándome de brazos.

-así, que estas molesta por descubrir al pequeño retoño de Nico-chan, creí que ya no la veías de esa manera- me decía Hanayo afirmando toda palabra en mí.

-está bien! Si estoy molesta! Y frustrada, siento como si me hubieran arrebatado algo….me siento terrible!-les contestaba molesta a mis amigas quienes me miraron y después sonrieron con tristeza.

-no debes ocultar lo que sientes, sabes que nunca te a traído nada bueno eso,…..ahora, conociste al padre?-preguntaba Rin directamente, eso me dejo en silencio por un momento.

-pues, es su casa no había nadie, no había fotografías…..y ella no llevaba un anillo de compromiso o algo…..no había señal de un hombre en esa casa- les contestaba algo intrigada, nuevamente se dedicaron una mirada la una a la otra.

-qué tal si no hay un padre?...qué tal si ella está sola con ese Niño realmente?-me decía Hanayo, de una manera positiva…..ahora que lo pienso….hay una muy alta posibilidad de eso…pero, yo no quiero darme falsas esperanzas….un momento….no planeo tener algo con ella, no quiero, mis sentimientos por ella se esfumaron hace años…no?...NO?!

-no importa cuál sea la situación, yo no puedo estar con ella si eso fuera lo que quisiera, porque ella ya tiene a alguien especial en su vida, alguien a quien está atada hasta el fin de sus días, alguien a quien amar…una….fa...familia….su hijo- finalizaba tratando de no caer nuevamente en aquellos dolorosos recuerdos del pasado….

-Maki-chan….-dejaba salir con suavidad Hanayo, pronto sentí la cálida palmada en la espalda que me otorgaba Rin en manera de apoyo.

-aun no lo has olvidado?-me preguntaba Rin con la misma suavidad que Hanayo.

-incluso después de dos años…sigue doliendo…pero…ya basta! No es el punto eso, chicas gracias por escucharme-finalizaba cambiando el tema a mis amigas, quienes me dedicaron una sonrisa más.

-no agradezcas, en fin, Maki-chan…cuando quieras contarnos lo que pasa, puedes hacerlo, siempre estaremos aquí para ti-me decía Hanayo sonriendo.

-lo se…..realmente lo se- les contestaba dedicándoles una sonrisa.

-y bien ya que hablamos es hora de comer no?-se desviaba por completo Rin poniendo aquella caja de pastelillos en la mesa de centro.

-de acuerdo traeré algo de te- finalizaba con una sonrisa a mis amigas, supongo que pasaran la noche aquí ya que no les veo intenciones de ir, bueno me alegra bastante eso.

.

A la mañana siguiente mi despertador sonó, rápidamente lo buscada con la mano sin siquiera abrir los ojos, al fin lo encontré!...espera…..no es mi despertador, ligeramente abrí los ojos y lo que vi primeramente fue el rostro de Rin muy cerca del mío…..demasiado! tanto que sentía su respiración golpear contra mi rostro.

Trate de moverme pero algo a mis espaldas me lo impedía, lo tente con la mano que tenia libre y era Hanayo, su espalda estaba contra la mía…..diablos…

Note que Rin comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente y cuando los abrió por completo me miró fijamente y soñolienta…..y bien? Que espera?...

-Rin….podrías….moverte?- le decía de manera un poco silenciosa, sin yo poder mover más que una mano.

-es que Maki-chan tiene unos bonitos ojos-me decía con voz soñolienta…..de verdad está ya despierta?

-pues gracias, pero….muévete!-le decía alzando la voz, causando que ambas chicas se sobresaltaran, cielos al fin puedo moverme, me estire en cuanto ambas se separaron…..como rayos llegaron ahí?

-….perdona Maki-chan…..es que eres muy cómoda- me volvía a decir Rin mientras daba un bostezo y se estiraba también.

Por otro lado Hanayo se tallaba los ojos, rápidamente busco entre su abrigo el causante de que despertáramos, era la alarma de su celular.

-qué hora es?- le preguntaba a Hanayo quien parecía aun despistada.

-son las…son las 7:00! Tengo que ir a la compañía!- se alarmaba y se apuraba a salir de mi apartamento.

-hah que más da? eres la jefa, puedes llegar a la hora que se te antoje- le decía Rin, mientras se dirigía a ella también, supongo ambas tenían que trabajar hoy.

-con mayor razón! Como jefa tengo que poner el ejemplo…Maki-chan muchas gracias por invitarnos….tenemos que irnos-se apresuraba a ponerse sus zapatos, por otro lado Rin aun caminaba algo desorbitada también para ponerse sus zapatos.

-no es nada chicas…que bueno que pudieron venir a hablar- eran mis palabras para ambas que ya estaban listas para irse.

-bye bye Maki-chan- finalizaba esa extraña mañana Rin saliendo junto con Hanayo de mi apartamento.

Bueno, es mi día libre….pero de igual manera tengo que prepararme porque si hay una emergencia igual tengo que ir, aunque…..no tengo mucho ánimo hoy.

Me pareció que el resto de la mañana transcurrió normalmente tome el desayuno, que la ama de llaves preparo, ella era la que cuidaba mi apartamento mientras yo trabajaba, en fin en mis descansos solo venía a cocinar y después se marchaba, dejando de lado eso, pensé que tal vez podría estudiar un poco…...ir a comprar un par de libros…no lo se, solo no quería estar aburrida en casa.

.

Caminaba por la plaza principal buscando una buena librería, para conseguir aquello que buscaba, cuando entre lo primero que vi fueron un montón de novelas ligeras….parecía que tenían un contenido un tanto cursi, el solo leer el nombre bastaba segura de ello, por curiosidad tome uno de ellos y lo mire un poco…..el autor es….increíble! es… Sonoda Umi…..realmente es ella, la curiosidad me invadió por lo que decidí comprar aquel libro y Salí de la librería…..Umi nunca fue expresiva con el tema romántico, por lo que realmente me intrigaba saber cómo se expresaba en sus textos, me senté en una banca cerca de ahí tratando de encontrar sombra, eso me pasa por vestir de negro en un día soleado, sin más comencé a leer un primer capítulo:

.

**_Tras las sombras de la duda, ya plateadas, ya sombrías puede bien surgir el triunfo, y no el fracaso que temía._**

**_Estoy dispuesta a perseverar. Eso es definitivo. Aunque por lo pronto me siento confundida, que es este sentimiento de impaciencia? ya te había visto antes ¿sabes? Aquella pesadilla que me atormentaba siempre tenía un bello y resplandeciente final, y aunque tenía miedo, esperaba con ansias aquel final cada noche…en el que podía gozarme viendo aquel hermoso suspiro dorado, revoloteando con el viento, esa bella curva rosada sonriéndome y aquellos inigualables destellos azules mirándome con compasión y amor…pensando que solo un sueño habría de ser, un día sin más frente a mí por fin te pude ver, era verdad….aquella persona que le daba luz a mis noches, aquella que pensé solo era para mí y solo yo podía ver, era real, era una hermosa verdad…..era sin duda una hermosa mujer….la mujer de mis sueños._**

**.**

Vaya, me resultaba increíble aquel pequeño fragmento que leí primeramente, pero….analizándolo de una manera más atenta, me pude percatar cual era aquella fuente de inspiración sobre esta escritura…la escritura que elaboro Umi, tal vez nadie se pudiese dar cuenta dicho que…..es algo complejo, pero habla de un suspiro dorado revoloteando con el viento, una rosada curva, o una sonrisa….y destellos azules….esto es increíble…..estoy imaginando cosas o es que….Umi habla de Eri? Es mi imaginación verdad?

Pronto sentí como mi vista se oscureció tras un cálido sentir….qué demonios?!

-adivina?- escuche aquella voz, la cual se me hizo inconfundible, sin más retire las manos de aquella persona de mi vista y me gire para verla, era nada más y nada menos que Nico…es NICO!...y….Kota…

-hola onnechan- me saludaba el pequeño niño pelinegro.

-h…hola….que hacen aquí?- le preguntaba a Nico quien me sonrió.

-bueno hace mucho que no estaba por los alrededores y quise salir a dar una vuelta ya que hoy es mi día libre-me contestaba ella mientras tomaba la mano del pequeño, así que también es su día libre? Hoy?

-grandioso!...quiero decir…que bueno hoy también es mi día libre- le contestaba levantándome de aquella banca y los miraba a ambos de frente.

-de verdad?, porque no nos acompañas?- me proponía ella, sin duda lo haría muy gustosa.

-claro, con gusto-le contestaba tratando de no sonar muy emocionada, ella rio un poco tras mi respuesta.

-porque eres tan formal conmigo? Recuérdalo ¡sin sempai!- me decía ella…..yo me apene un poco pero igual le sonreí.

-ha lo siento, creo que me acostumbre a hablar así en el hospital- le contestaba con gracia, ella solo suspiro con normalidad.

-bueno nos vamos?- finalizaba comenzando a caminar, yo la seguí sin dudarlo ni un momento.

.

Anduvimos caminando por muchos lados, incluso pasamos por algunos lugares donde solíamos estar cuando íbamos en Otonokizaka, que recuerdos, sin duda este ha sido el día libre más divertido que he tenido desde hace mucho.

-mama, tengo hambre- escuchamos a Kota decir mientras nos miraba de una manera inocente.

-bien, vayamos a buscar un lugar de acuerdo?-le decía ella a su hijo, yo los miraba….me parecía lindo y un poco triste también.

Caminamos hasta una cafetería que por alguna extraña razón estaba cerca de mi apartamento y tomamos una mesa, yo realmente no tenía apetito así que solo tome algo de café, Nico me acompaño también con un café, mientras el pequeño comía lo que quería.

-baya la ciudad a cambiado un poco desde que me fui- decía ella iniciando una conversación.

-es verdad, hay lugares que te aseguro no reconocerías-le contestaba yo sonriendo, era realmente agradable su compañía.

-si…que bueno que te encontré, me la he pasado bien- me decía ella…yo….no supe que contestarle a eso.

-y bueno, como es tu trabajo?-le preguntaba cambiando el tema, ella pensó por un momento.

-pues, siempre me gusto la gastronomía aparte de las idols,…es interesante….y acalorado….y te ensucias con facilidad…..y tienes que trabajar con rapidez mientras también supervisas los alimentos que los cocineros elaboran…..uno por uno…y terminas probando todo lo que preparan en la cocina, al final del día terminas sin apetito alguno- me decía con voz irónica, realmente parecía gustarle su trabajo pero…no creo que le guste estar comiendo todo el tiempo.

-creo que este hubiese sido un trabajo perfecto para Honoka-le decía yo tras escucharla, causando que ella riera.

-y que hay de tu trabajo, que se siente ser la jefa de todos?- me preguntaba con curiosidad.

-pues….nada en especial, aunque sea la jefa, también tengo mis obligaciones como doctora, aunque no creo que sea buena idea hablarte de todo lo que hago en un hospital mientras estamos comiendo-le decía con gracia, a lo que ella entendió.

-es verdad…..olvidaba ese detalle-finalizaba y reímos juntas un momento, todo me parecía un ambiente perfecto.

-mama quiero ir al baño- decía el pequeño niño rompiendo la atmosfera….*suspiro*

Note como rápidamente se levantó Nico y lo llevo de la mano hacia los sanitarios, debe ser complicado tener un hijo…..es….difícil….y doloroso, muy doloroso…

-Maki tengo que llevarlo a otro lado, los baños aquí están fuera de servicio- me sacaba de aquellos pensamientos Nico, mire rápidamente al pequeño quien se movía de un lado a otro.

-mi apartamento esta por aquí cerca vamos haya si quieres- le contestaba mientras me levantaba y sacaba algo de dinero para pagar la comida.

-de acuerdo, ha….déjame pagar lo que….-trato de decir pero yo la interrumpí mientras yo pagaba por todo.

-déjalo así, vamos rápido-le decía yo más preocupada por el pelinegro quien parecía estar resistiendo mucho.

Nos apresuramos a caminar hasta mi apartamento, cuando llegamos subimos al elevador y nos dirigimos al tercer piso.

-baya que lujoso se ve este edificio- me decía ella mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-bueno….es lo que tenía cerca del trabajo- le contestaba mientras se abría la puerta del elevador.

Sin más caminamos un poco más para llegar a mi apartamento, abrí rápidamente la puerta y los deje pasar primero.

-el baño está arriba, de lado derecho- le decía a Nico quien se apresuró a llevar al pequeño hasta allí.

.

Que suerte que limpie antes de salir, me habría avergonzado que miraran el desastre de papeles que tenía casi siempre sobre la mesa y….bueno en ocasiones también fumaba un cigarrillo mientras trabajaba, por suerte había sacado todo aquello desde ayer, ya que Hanayo y Rin me regañan cuando fumo.

Note que Nico bajo sola las escaleras, lo cual me extraño.

-qué pasa?-le preguntaba yo dudosa.

-oh es que no le gusta que nadie este afuera del baño esperándolo-me contestaba con una sonrisa.

-ya veo-le contestaba sin más, notando que miraba un tanto curiosa alrededor.

-es muy lindo tu apartamento….puedo preguntarte algo?- me decía mirándome con aquellos ojos carmín tan brillantes.

-seguro…..lo que quieras-le contestaba algo temerosa a que preguntara algo extraño.

-vives sola?- dejaba salir al fin, bueno no fue tan mala la pregunta gracias al cielo.

-pues si, lamentablemente tengo mucho que hacer durante el día, y bueno preferí salir de casa de mis padres y comprar este lugar más pequeño para mí- le contestaba mientras me sentaba en el sofá.

-ya veo…-me decía con voz suave, su expresión era algo tímida en ese momento, y el silencio invadió la sala, ¿otra vez? Como es que terminamos de esta manera al tratar de hablar sobre nuestro pasado? Cosas terribles me ocurrieron, supongo a ella también…..pero….realmente no nos tenemos la confianza de decirlo?...bien ella me hizo una pregunta…..yo tengo que hacerle una también y tal vez sea muy incómoda pero tengo que saberlo.

-Nico….yo también quiero preguntarte algo…..¿puedo?- le hablaba a ella quien se puso un tanto nerviosa pero asintió en respuesta.

-bien….dime…..¿tu….vives….sola con Kota?-al fin! Al fin lo dejaba salir, note como comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos, en señal de nervios, pero levanto la mirada firmemente.

-si…solo somos él y yo-finalizaba de una manera seria…..AL FIN! Bueno me he quitado un gran peso de encima realmente….aunque le pude a ver preguntado algo más crítico…ha lo arruine.

Un estruendo arriba nos sobresaltó, rápidamente corrimos arriba para ver que ocurría o si el pequeño estaba bien, al parecer ya había salido del baño ya que la puerta estaba abierta….o no….NO! la habitación de mis instrumentos no!.

Me apresure lo más rápido posible a ese lugar, tenía muchos instrumentos ahí que casi ni podía entrar a esa habitación, en cuanto la mire…NO! Ese…ese jarrón!

-onnechan, se rompió tu jarrón- me decía ese pequeño demonio señalando lo que había causado aquel estruendo.

-ese…..jarrón….era….era….de…..de colección!-le contestaba tratando de no perder los estribos mirando aquel jarrón de aquella orquesta que tanto me costó conseguir.

Mire lentamente a Nico, quien desviaba la mirada avergonzada por lo que su pequeño demonio había hecho.

-yo…ha….voy a Mata…..ugh! no importa….está bien…solo….ven aquí-le decía al pelinegro resignándome por completo a aquella perdida artesanal.

El niño solo salió y me dedico una mirada inocente y arrepentida, al igual que Nico quien parecía realmente avergonzada….pues no hay de otra.

Bien, lo tengo más que definido y muy muy claro… ODIO A LOS NIÑOS!

* * *

><p><strong>bueno si les pacrecion un poco confuso o eso pues no se desesperen mas adelante sabran porque sucede todo eso o mas bien que sucedio xD sin mas me largo :3<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 el dolor del recuerdo

**bueno aqui les dejo este cap que bueno escribi rapidamente para ser sincera, tenia mucho trabajo en la escuela y no puedo fallar en eso, pero tampoco quiero fallarles con la fecha que subo cada cap je bueno sin mas aqui les dejo este cap, por cierto he considerado subir capitulo el lunes y el viernes no prometo nada primero vere que pasa con mis lavores escolares va?**

* * *

><p>Después de perder alrededor de quinientos mil yenes en ese jarrón que aquel demonio de ojos violeta rompió, cerré todas las habitaciones donde tenía cosas costosas o que podían romperse, o cosas peligrosas con las que él podría hacerse daño, y le permití jugar donde quisiera siempre y cuando me dejara pasar tiempo con su madre.<p>

-me gusta tu departamento, esta tan bonito como aquella casa en la playa, o la caballa en las montañas a la que nos llevaste a todas- me decía sacándome de mis pensamientos asesinos contra ese pelinegro tentón que estaba mirando televisión en la sala.

-no es nada realmente, aunque a decir verdad no hay mucha diferencia con mi casa y la tuya-le respondía con normalidad.

-bueno en mi casa no hay tantos retratos y trofeos- me contestaba mientras miraba una estantería en la sala.

-pero tiene un buen ambiente-le contestaba dedicándole una sonrisa.

-de verdad siempre llevaste una buena vida eh?-me decía Nico.

-nunca me ha faltado nada económicamente, pero el dinero no lo es todo-le contestaba al fin podía hablar con tranquilidad y sin interrupciones.

-tienes razón, y yo más que nadie lo sé-me decía mientras sonreía y le dedicaba una mirada a su hijo.

¿Porque a cada momento tiene que hablar de el?...estoy sintiendo celos? De esa pequeña bestia?...cálmate Maki!...esto no puede estar pasando, quiero decir YA NO SIENTO AMOR POR ELLA!

-M…..Maki? por qué esa expresión?-me decía moviendo su mano frente a mi

-ha lo siento solo estaba pensando-le contestaba algo nerviosa, si tan solo escuchara mis pensamientos ya se habría ido furiosa.

-ya veo, y…..solo trabajas? no tienes tiempo para nada mas? Quiero decir, siempre tocabas el piano en tu tiempo libre-me decía ella preguntándome.

-veras, solo tenía un futuro, y mi futuro fue la medicina, tuve que escoger eso a costa de mis pasatiempos y otras cosas- le contestaba con algo de desgane.

-es una pena, y por qué no hacerlo en tus días libres?-me preguntaba ella…ahora veo de donde salió lo preguntón en Kota.

-bueno, realmente me hace sentir algo triste volver a tocar, eso quedo en el pasado junto con M's-le contestaba con normalidad a lo que ella poso una sonrisa triste en su rostro, pronto note que ahora ponía un rostro inseguro.

-y…¿Qué hay de….sentar cabeza?- dejaba salir rápidamente, yo sentí como un golpe en el estómago cuando dijo aquello, y pronto ese terrible incidente se apodero de mi mente….otra vez no!...no más…..no más!...

-NO MAS!- alce la voz, causando que ambos pelinegros se sobresaltaran y me miraran con sorpresa, yo respiraba agitadamente y sentí que comenzaba a sudar.

-Ma…Maki…estas bien?-me decía ella mientras se acercaba rápidamente a mí.

-yo…..estoy bien…..solo…déjalo por hoy….por favor- le decía mientras sujetaba mi cabeza con una mano y con la otra me recargaba cobre la mesa, ella solo me miro con preocupación.

-pero…no luces bien, tal vez debería llamar a…-insistía, pero no la deje continuar, de verdad quería que se fuera ahora mismo!

-por favor….solo vete a casa-finalizaba aquello, mi cabeza no podía sacarse aquellos recuerdos…..no podía

Sin más ella solo me dedico una última mirada, mientras se dirigía a la puerta y tomaba la mano del pequeño niño que también me miraba sorprendido y sin más, se fue.

.

No pude tranquilizarme por un largo rato, sentada en el pequeño sillón de la sala, fumaba un cigarrillo mientras trataba de tranquilizarme, pero hasta ahora no había podido lograrlo…..porque eso sigue afectándome…..¿por qué?.

Escuche el timbre de mi casa, sin embargo no me levante a abrir, a cambio prendí el sexto cigarrillo de la tarde, pronto escuche cuando se abrió la puerta y escuche pasos, que reconocí al instante, de la misma manera, Honoka acompañada de Hanayo se dejaron ver entrando a la sala.

-ugh! Que es ese olor?….-decía Honoka mientras me buscaba con la mirada, pronto vi que Hanayo camino a toda prisa hacia mí.

-estas fumando otra vez? Eres doctora bien sabes que esto te hace daño!- me decía molesta mientras me quitaba aquel cigarro y lo botaba a la basura.

-ah! qué más da, a nadie le importa-le contestaba de mala gana mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

-Nico-chan nos llamó, y nos dijo lo que había pasado, realmente se preocupó por ti y en cuanto lo supimos vinimos aquí- me decía Honoka con preocupación.

-estoy bien, ya pueden irse-le contestaba desganada a la Idol quien solo hizo un puchero.

-dámelos!-me decía Honoka mientras extendía su mano frente a mí, bien me rindo, sin más le entregue la cajetilla de cigarros los cuales ella guardo.

-porque no le cuentas a Nico-chan?-escuche a Hanayo decir con seriedad, otra vez aquí viene su sermón.

-porque debería?, no le incumbe a nadie mi pasado-le contestaba a Hanayo quien solo suspiro.

-Nico-chan te conto sobre su hijo no? Fue a ti a quien se lo dijo primero, ella confía en ti, porque tu no?-preguntaba nuevamente Hanayo, y ciertamente tenía razón.

-contarle qué? ¿Qué me abandonaron? ¿Qué estar conmigo significa estar en soledad?...yo solo…..yo….no quiero seguir confundida, quiero dejar esto atrás-le contestaba ya molesta y finalizando con tristeza.

-sigues sintiéndote nadie por eso?...no valió la pena, una vida junto a esa persona nunca te hubiera hecho feliz…..tienes que dejarlo atrás, ya no puede lastimarte más-me decía Honoka con un poco más de gentileza.

Me quede callada por un momento, es verdad…Nico me confió lo de su hijo, ella siempre a pesar de que solo peleábamos y nos insultábamos, siempre….siempre confió en mi más que en las demás….¿porque no puedo yo confiar en ella?

-le importas de la manera que sea, es por eso que debes primeramente disculparte con ella, y si te nace hacerlo, contarle aquello-me decía Hanayo con gentileza también.

Yo me levante de donde estaba sentada y por fin mire a ambas castañas que tenían una evidente preocupación hacia mí.

-lo siento, tienen razón-les contestaba dedicándoles una leve sonrisa a ambas quienes hicieron lo mismo.

-ahora, podemos confiar en que estarás bien?-preguntaba Honoka con normalidad.

-por supuesto estoy bien, ahora si-les contestaba aun mirándolas.

-de acuerdo…..entonces nos vamos, y no lo olvides, tienes que hablar con ella y disculparte- me decía Hanayo despidiéndose y dirigiéndose a la salida.

-con cuidado-finalizaba, y las miraba irse…..soy la peor hago que mis amigas se preocupen y salgan del trabajo para venir a verme…..realmente tengo que superar esto, tengo que dejarlo atrás, tengo que distraer mi mente, entonces fue cuando mire los libros que había comprado sobre un sofá.

.

**Era diferente a la chica de mis sueños, la hermosa mujer que tenía frente a mis ojos era fuerte, madura y distante, no encajaba con nadie…..sin embargo, cada día que la miraba pasar anhelaba que por lo menos una mirada me dedicara.**

**¿Cómo podría alguien tan insignificante como yo destacar frente a esa bella musa?**

**Era la pregunta que me hacía cada día, sin embargo, no había progreso alguno en mi ser, solo la admiraba abrazando el silencio, desde las sombras y en secreto.**

**Un día sin más una rival comenzaste a ser, mi deseo es el mismo que el tuyo ¿sabes? No quiero que el único lugar donde puedo verte brillar desaparezca, quiero salvarlo para poder seguir admirándote, sé que amas este lugar, incluso si no se la razón sientes que es tu deber salvarlo, es por eso que me detestas? Es por eso que te niegas a escuchar mis razones? La chica de mis sueños me desprecia y sin embargo yo continúo amándola tanto….**

Leía detenidamente aquel libro de Umi, no cabe duda esto lo vivimos indirectamente, lo único que se me venía a la mente era aquellas interminables riñas con Eri cuando la escuela estaba por cerrar…cuánto tiempo lleva sintiéndose de esta manera Umi?

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, rápidamente me apresure a tomarlo, era Mio, no puede ser, al fin pude tranquilizarme y me llaman del trabajo.

-buenas noches que ocurre?-conteste rápidamente mi celular esperando respuesta.

-su padre tuvo un inconveniente y tuvo que salir de la ciudad esta noche, estamos algo atareados el día de hoy así que su padre me encargo que la llamara para que viniera a cubrirlo doctora-me decía la chica al otro lado del teléfono, grandioso gracias padre.

-muy bien voy para haya-contestaba sin más y tomaba mis cosas, incluso me lleve la novela que leía y me apresure a conducir hacia el hospital, tengo mucho que hacer ahora.

.

Estaba en mi oficina atendiendo a un niño, pequeño…tal vez de la edad de Kota, lo había atacado un perro con rabia por lo que le aplicaba aquellas dolorosas inyecciones alrededor del estómago, fruncía el ceño, pero no lloraba, era raro encontrar a pequeños tan fuertes.

-ya casi pequeño, esta es la última- le decía al niño quien no dejaba de sujetar la mano de su madre y solo cerro los ojos y asintió, rápidamente introduje aquella aguja y aplicaba la última dosis.

-listo, ahora solo tiene que tomar algunos analgésicos cada 6 horas y estará como si nada-le decía a la madre del niño quien solo me dedico una sonrisa.

Sin más salieron ambos de mi oficina, me lave las manos, las esterilice y comencé a revisar mi agenda, pronto el teléfono de la oficina sonó.

-qué ocurre?-contestaba mientras apretaba un botón de aquel aparato.

-una chica accidentada, necesita atención en la sala cuatro-escuche aquel llamado y sin decir nada me apresure a aquella sala, en el camino me encontré con la sorpresa de que Kotori, Nozomi y Eri estaban ahí con expresiones bastante preocupadas, en cuanto notaron mi presencia se apresuraron hasta mí.

-que hacen aquí?-les preguntaba sin dejar de caminar, realmente me preocupaba que estuvieran aquí.

-salimos juntas a tomar algo y cuando nos íbamos, un auto choco con nosotras-me contestaba con preocupación Nozomi.

-bien, are que las atiendan tengo que….-antes de terminar Kotori me interrumpió.

-Nosotras estamos bien chocaron el lado del conductor…Umi era quien manejaba-me afirmaba con preocupación Kotori, ahora me preocupaba aún más.

-entonces…es Umi?-les decía deteniéndome un momento mirando sus expresiones preocupadas ahora yo también lo estaba.

-no te detengas, corre!-me decía Eri ahora mientras se hacía notar que era ella quien más preocupada estaba, sin más rápidamente corrí hacia aquella sala, al entrar en la habitación vi que una de las enfermeras aplicaba una anestesia, la chica en esa camilla, mi amiga, tenía un trozo de metal incrustado en su brazo derecho, era uno de los peores escenarios del día, ver a una amiga en esas condiciones.

-M…Maki?-me hablaba algo aturdida Umi por aquella anestesia, sin contestarle solo comencé a examinarla al parecer todo lo demás estaba bien solo hacía falta atender su brazo, me habían preocupado innecesariamente, ella estaría bien solo habría que darle unas puntadas eso es todo.

No tarde mucho solo era cortar un poco, limpiar y coser, Umi evitaba a toda costa observar lo que hacía, siempre fue muy sensible, note que estaba aferrada a las sabanas de la camilla, probablemente la anestesia comenzó a parle y sentía las puntadas.

-Ugh! Maki…..podrías ser más gentil?-la escuche por fin hablar, pero aun no me miraba.

-estoy siendo lo más cuidadosa posible de acuerdo?-le contestaba sin dejar de ver la sutura que residen había terminado, me levante y retire aquellos guantes de látex con leves manchas de sangre.

-ya puedo mirar?-me decía mientras me veía con aquellos castaños ojos preocupados.

-puedes hacerlo-le contestaba con normalidad, ella dirigió su mirada hacia su brazo y pronto la retiro nuevamente.

-dios! Como puedes ver estas cosas todos los días, es horrible!-me decía de manera quejumbrosa, tal vez me parezca poco una abertura de cinco centímetros, pero a ella no y peor aún sobre su cuerpo y sintiendo el dolor que le provocaba.

-es mi trabajo, me preocupo cuando me dijeron que eras tú, pero está bien, solo tendrás que reposar una semana, ahora las chicas quieren verte, las dejo pasar?-le preguntaba a Umi quien solo me dedico una leve sonrisa y asintió, sin más deje que las demás pasaran.

-Umi-chan! Cómo te sientes, estas bien?-se acercaba Kotori a la morena quien le sonrió.

-Maki dice que no es nada grave solo tengo que reposar-le contestaba con más tranquilidad Umi a Kotori.

-enseguida vuelvo-les decía a ellas quienes me dedicaron una sonrisa y sin más Salí de aquel cuarto a entregar los documentos y el registro de Umi.

**Umi POV**

Realmente me había asustado también, sería terrible que algo le ocurriera a mi brazo derecho, mi carrera se acabaría, sin embargo Maki dijo que estaría bien y confío en ella, ahora solo tengo que hacer caso a sus recomendaciones para que este bien.

-debiste acompañarnos también a la cafetería y no quedarte en el auto-me decía Kotori nuevamente mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama.

-no sabíamos que algo así pasaría, no es culpa de nadie-contestaba Nozomi mientras se acercaba mas y me dedicaba una sonrisa.

Esperaba palabras de Eri, pero….nada, no decía absolutamente nada, y me sentía mal que no lo hiciera, si tan solo supiera que la única razón por la que las acompañe era por ella.

Vimos como llego Maki nuevamente a la habitación junto con Honoka, Hanayo y Rin.

-Umi-chan! Estas bien? Cuanto tiempo le queda!? No mientas Maki-chan! No te mueras Umi-chan!-entraba muy melodramática Honoka, cielos, me está avergonzando.

-cálmate quieres? Estoy bien solo fueron unas cuantas puntadas en el brazo-le contestaba a Honoka, quien estaba recargada sobre mis piernas.

-bueno, escucha, tienes que tomar estas aspirinas cada 12 horas, no puedes cargar nada pesado, ni siquiera puedes mover tu brazo derecho, mantenlo lo más quieto posible, ahora, vives sola?- me preguntaba Maki acercándose con las aspirinas que me iba a dar.

-si vivo yo sola- le contestaba esperando su respuesta ansiosa.

-es un problema, necesitas que alguien te cuide y vea por ti-me contestaba mientras me miraba la pelirroja.

-estaré bien yo sola, puedo hacer lo que necesite con mi mano izquierda- le contestaba con toda seguridad, aunque realmente no sé si estaré bien yo sola.

-no es el punto, tienes que estar en reposo total si quieres que no haya repercusiones en ese brazo, si vives sola puedo encomendarte una enfermera que cuide de ti mientras estas incapacitada- me proponía Maki, pero la verdad no me agradaba la idea, eso significaba que una mujer desconocida iba a alimentarme? O iba a ayudarme a cambiarme….o peor aun! A bañarme!

-no no no, para nada! No puedo aceptar que una desconocida me vea de esa manera!-hablaba en voz alta causando una risa a la mayoría de ellas.

-si le incomoda que una extraña la cuide porque no me dejas que yo lo haga?-escuche…..la voz que más esperaba en toda ese cuarto, Eri?...de verdad?

-si gustas hacerlo puedes, que dices Umi?-me preguntaba Maki, pero….espera, Maki está mirándome de una manera algo traviesa…que se trae entre manos? O no, estoy sonrojándome!

-ah! Bueno….yo…..supongo que sí es Eri…..está bien-dejaba salir con timidez, realmente ella me cuidara!

Escuchamos que la puerta se abría y al mirar era Nico quien entraba…con…un niño?...diablos pero….el es igual a …quiero decir!...

-hola, como estas Umi?-se acercaba a verme junto con aquel pelinegro, todas estábamos sorprendidas al verlo, menos Maki…ella más bien parecía, incomoda? Preocupada?

-estoy, bien….Maki hizo un gran trabajo-le decía a Nico y ahora ella se comportaba raro, mirando de reojo a Maki y después desviando completamente la mirada.

-wow! Ese pequeño es Nico-chan pero en hombre-decía Rin con asombro mirando al pequeño pelinegro.

-oh!, recuerdan que ya les había mencionado a algunas de ustedes sobre el? Pues he aquí a mi hijo, preséntate- decía Nico al pelinegro quien de una manera tierna e inocente hizo una reverencia.

-Yazawa Kota, mucho gusto-decía el pequeño…pero…me era increíble…..esa mirada me era tan familiar, fue entonces cuando mire a Maki y lo supe, sus ojos son tan iguales.

Ah! Es adorable!-se acercó Honoka a él y acaricio su cabeza, el niño la miro con asombro.

-es Fight!-fueron las palabras del pequeño y Honoka se alegró aún más de que el niño la conociera.

b…bueno por ahora Eri puedes llevarte a Umi, cualquier cosa marca mi número de celular decía Maki evidentemente evadiendo la conmoción por el pelinegro, aunque yo también me sentiría incomoda si el hijo de mi amiga tiene los ojos iguales a los míos, pero…esto se siente diferente, es como si la razón de su incomodidad fuera otra.

Todas las demás salieron, en lo que yo me preparaba para salir, Eri y Maki se quedaron dentro.

-bueno, aquí está el formulario de salida, lo entregas en la oficina uno para que te autoricen a llevarte a Umi-le decía Maki a Eri, yo solo miraba con curiosidad a Maki, realmente se lucia sospechosa, luego Eri salió de la habitación dejándome con Maki únicamente.

-Maki, paso algo con Nico?-le preguntaba inesperadamente, ella me miro con sorpresa y nervios.

-porque lo preguntas?-me contestaba mientras me daba la espalda.

-tu mirada me recuerda la de una conocida en la preparatoria que siempre estuvo enamorada de su superior- le decía con suavidad, esa conocida era yo misma, siempre enamorada de mi superior, mi hermosa y rubia superior.

-que!? Hanayo y Rin te dijeron que estuve enamorada de Nico?!-me decía de manera explosiva…¿Qué?...enamorada de Nico?...así que yo no era la única?

-acabas de delatarte….yo no sabía nada…..pero, no hay nada de malo en ello, incluso si aún la quieres- le contestaba dándole ánimos.

-lo se, pero…..a diferencia de ti, yo no tengo oportunidad alguna, porque ella…ella solo tiene atención para su hijo…..yo no entro en ningún lado-la escuche decirme desganada y después guardo silencio por un momento, para después voltearse con brusquedad y mirarme sonrojada.

-no, yo…..espera, no te hagas ideas erróneas, yo no quiero nada con ella….yo solo…..me ponía en tus zapatos….quiero decir….ah!...-se delataba por completo Maki frente a mi…..espera…a que se refiere con ponerse en mi zapatos?

-de…de que hablas? Yo no tengo a nadie!-le contestaba con nervios, ambas estábamos nerviosas ahora.

-y que te inspira a escribir tus novelas?...da la casualidad que siempre el protagonista está enamorado de una persona rubia no?-me contestaba como siempre lo hacía cuando se sentía atrapada, y por desgracia mía, me descubrió.

Ambas guardamos silencio nuevamente y nos mirábamos sonrojadas, nos habíamos descubierto la una a la otra, pero ciertamente ella tiene razón, y es más complicado para ella, pronto la puerta se abrió, rápidamente desviamos la mirada y permanecimos aún más nerviosas al ver que era Eri.

-aquí está, ya podemos irnos …..Umi?- me decía, y luego miraba a Maki, incluso pareció que se molestó por un momento, pero al mirarme me devolvió una sonrisa.

-b…bien….que tengan buena noche- dijo Maki intentando salir de la habitación.

-Maki espera!...quisiera hablar contigo más tarde…..te dejare mi número de acuerdo?-le decía a Maki, tenía curiosidad….pero más que eso, pensé en que podría ayudarme y yo a ella…tal vez podríamos ayudarnos.

-b...bien…te llamare cuando me desocupe…-finalizaba recibiendo aquel papel y saliendo de la habitación.

Le dedique una mirada a Eri, pero ella no parecía estar prestando atención, más bien…pacería confundida e incluso molesta.

-Ne…..que hablabas con Maki?- me preguntaba sorpresivamente, que debía decirle?

-n…nada importante…..nos vamos?-le respondía evadiendo el tema y sin más nos fuimos juntas a la salida del hospital, me sentía emocionada y nerviosa, Eri estaría a mi lado cuidándome.

**Umi POV END**

Cuando Salí de la habitación de Umi, estaba dispuesta a hablar con Nico, como Hanayo y Honoka me lo dijeron, primeramente a disculparme y después….le contaría aquello…

-Nico, podrías venir conmigo?-me acercaba a ella y le pedía que me acompañara.

Ella me miro con un poco de pena y miedo, grandioso, ahora me mira temerosa, pero no más! Tengo que aclarar las cosas con ella, quiero demostrarle que confío en ella como ella en mí.

-bi…bien vamos- me dijo mientras me seguía en dirección a mi oficina junto con Kota.

Caminamos hasta mi oficina y en cuanto estuvimos ahí, cerré la puerta para poder hablar con tranquilidad, por suerte el pelinegro pareció entretenerse mirando mis cosas, así podría hablar mejor con Nico.

-Nico, lamento mi actitud en la tarde, realmente lo siento….es solo que aquella pregunta me conmociono bastante- le decía primeramente a Nico quien me dedico una sonrisa.

-está bien Maki, no debí hacer preguntas extrañas, es solo que…realmente tenia curiosidad de saberlo, yo también lo siento-me decía ahora ella, yo le devolví la sonrisa …y ahora venía lo peor, pero tenía que hacerlo, puedo confiar en ella!

-la razón…de eso…..más bien de mi actitud ante esa pregunta, es porque ocurrió algo que me a costado superar hasta ahora, realmente…doloroso…pero, quiero confiar en ti…..puedes escuchar lo que tengo que decirte?-le decía a Nico quien me miraba con seriedad y atención.

-puedes confiar en mí, te escucho-me respondía ella con seguridad y mirándome con aquellos hermosos ojos carmín, dándome confianza y tranquilidad.

-la verdad Nico, hace dos años…..yo…iba a casarme.

* * *

><p><strong>asi que se picaron leyendo...seria una pena que...alguien...los dejara en la mejor aparte :3<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 te confió esto a ti

**bueno antes que nada lamento no haver subido el capitulo ayer, pero tenia mucha tarea para hoy :P la escuela primero, que se le va a hacer ñ_ñ bueno en fin aqui les dejo este cap que espero y les guste :3**

* * *

><p>-la verdad Nico, hace dos años…..yo…iba a casarme.<p>

.

-cuando estaba estudiando todavía medicina, mi padre no dejaba de hablar sobre que tenía que ser más social y relajarme un poco de vez en cuando, que el hecho de enfocarme tanto en mi carrera tampoco era bueno, sin embargo nunca hice caso a las constantes llamadas de atención que me procuraba casi diario, me sentía un tanto molesta con el todavía por solo darme un futuro con la medicina.

Era tan solo un día normal para mí, cuando….cuando conocí a ese hombre.

Mi padre, quería que conociera a ese muchacho, él era tan alto como yo, de un cabello lacio pero suave y un poco largo, un cabello castaño obscuro que quedaba muy bien con su piel blanca y unos orbes turquesa, unos que eran tan profundos y llenos de misterio.

''_Buenos días señorita Nishikino, un gusto conocerla por fin''_

Sin embargo a mí vista solo era un inútil intento más de mi padre por conseguirme una pareja, al menos eso fue lo que pensé….

Discutí con mi padre muchas veces al respecto, cada día que salía del hospital, él estaba allí esperando para hablar conmigo, yo no lo entendía tenía tan solo veintiún años….

Cada día era lo mismo, él estaba ahí, un día de tantos decidí hablar por primera vez con él.

_¿Por qué me persigues? no deseo nada contigo…._

…_.porque siempre e deseado conocerte, Nishikino-san…_

.

decidí hacerlo, decidí conocerlo…mi padre siempre me dijo que no era un mal hombre…que siempre que él le hablaba de mí se emocionaba, entonces yo solo pensé en ser más amigable con el, tal vez si fuera haci, tan solo…el me dejaría en paz…..

''_Nishikino-san, vayamos a cenar algo''…._

''_Nishikino-san! Luces muy bien hoy!''…._

''_Nishikino-san…..anímate''…_

''_Nishikino-san….no llores…..tu padre es duro porque te ama''….._

_._

Paso un año, y el ser solo conocidos nos llevó a formalizar una amistad, me di cuenta que mi padre tenía razón, él era un buen hombre, era un gran amigo, era una gran persona, ahora no temía salir y encontrarlo fuera del hospital, ahora me alegraba saber que mi amigo estaba fuera esperando por mí para salir a caminar, o a comer, o simplemente a conversar un momento.

''_¿qué razón es la que te llevo a querer conocerme?''_

''_la persona que el doctor Nishikino siempre menciono, sonaba como una interesante y linda mujer, incluso si muchos dicen que seas un tanto egocéntrica y seria, yo te quiero por ser tu misma''_

Y fue ahí donde engancho mi corazón, alguien a quien desprecie, evite, conocí, y estime se presentaba frente a mí, y de la nada ahora hacia que mi corazón se acelerara cada vez que lo tenía cerca de mí, me hacía estar llena de calidez y llena de confusiones a la vez.

Poco después, el resulto sentirse de la misma manera que yo, el también sentía algo más por mi…eso me lleno de felicidad.

''_siempre…..no importa lo que pase…estaré a tu lado….mi hermosa Maki''_

_._

Un año más transcurrió en el cual comenzamos una relación, ahora mi deseo de verlo cada día, crecía y crecía…una noche, solo decidimos salir a cenar, el parecía nervioso y entusiasmado a la vez…era un restaurante bastante elegante.

''_dime…¿cuál es tu más grande deseo?''_

''_mi más grande deseo…es tener una familia con la mujer perfecta''_

''_ya veo…que tan lejano crees que se encuentre tu sueño?''_

''_no muy lejano…. En realidad esta cada día mas alcanzable''_

''_¿Qué quieres decir?_

''_Maki…..¿te casarías conmigo?''…_

Fue la mejor noche…al menos eso creí en ese entonces, me sentía viva, llena de vida, me sentía cálida…y amada, sin embargo….la felicidad no duro mucho.

.

Ese último día, llovía, él había salido con sus amigos y yo volvía a casa en mi auto, realmente era una lluvia muy tormentosa, era difícil mirar entre la tormenta, decidí frenarme y esperar en la orilla a que la lluvia se calmara un poco, después de todo faltaba unas semanas para casarme…yo hablaba por teléfono con Hanayo….cuando un auto se impactó contra el mío, todo se volvió negro para mi.

.

Cuando desperté, estaba en una camilla en un hospital, la enfermera a mi lado en cuanto me miro llamo a un doctor, yo trate en incorporarme pero un fuerte dolor me lo impidió, un dolor sobre mi vientre, tenía ocho puntadas sobre él.

''_hija! Por fin despertaste…..creí que ya no lo arias…..''_

''_¿a qué te refieres?...¿cuánto tiempo llevo así?''_

''_llevas…..una semana''_

Me resulto increíble, y…..desafortunado, en cuanto se supo que desperté, Hanayo, Honoka y Rin estaban ahí, mi madre, y otras personas más que se preocuparon por mí, pero no lo encontré a él…no estaba a mi lado.

''_papa…..donde está el?''_

Y en cuanto hice aquella pregunta, el rostro de mi padre oscureció, yo temía lo peor, estaba realmente asustada, no sabía que pasaba….

''_el dejo una carta para ti…..antes de irse''….._

''_¿Qué?...irse?''…_

Lo más rápido que pude, abrí aquella carta, y comencé a leerla, tratando de conservar la calma, que estaba pasando a mi alrededor?

''_espero que estés bien primeramente, y que te recuperes pronto, me ha costado bastante asimilar las cosas, y hasta cierto punto las cosas dejaron de funcionar para mí, me encuentro triste…..porque te perdí…y aún más triste porque mi sueño ahora se volvió inalcanzable a tu lado,….puedes pensar lo que desees de mí, que soy un egoísta o cobarde incluso, pero mi más grande sueño es tener una familia….cosa que tú ya no puedes darme…siempre di mucho por ti, ahora quiero hacer las cosas por mi….te deseo suerte._

_Espero puedas perdonarme algún día._

No entendía sus palabras, lo único que escuchaba era mi corazón quebrarse en mi interior, ¿Por qué?...me preguntaba a mí misma mientras dejaba correr mis lágrimas, mi padre solo me abrazo.

''_no lo entiendo en absoluto….¿porque cree que no puedo darle una familia?''_

Sin cambiar siquiera un poco la expresión de dolor y pena en mi padre, miro la sutura en mi vientre, y dejo salir la verdad más cruel que mis oídos hayan escuchado….

''_salvamos tu vida…sin embargo el precio fue, que ya no podrás engendrar vida''_

Fue entonces cuando volví a la cruda realidad,….preguntándome por qué…todo lo que me hace feliz, como el…..como M's tiene que terminar ….mal…..y en mi caso….en soledad…

.

Nico me miraba con seriedad, con pena…..y muchas otras cosas más, mientras yo luchaba por no dejar caer una sola lagrima, no logre contenerme.

-Maki….yo…lo lamento tanto…..-la escuche decirme, pero se sentía un poco bien dejar salir aquello…pero aun dolía…..no por él, sino porque nunca tendré una familia…pronto sentí una pequeña pero cálida caricia sobre mi mano derecha, al alzar la mirada me encontré con unos violetas ojos mirándome.

-Onnechan, no llores…..no estás sola, mi mami y yo nunca te abandonaremos-eran las increíbles palabras de un niño de cinco años,…para mi…..

Mire a Nico un momento, ella solamente me dedico una sonrisa y coloco su mano sobre la mía también, rápidamente dirigí mi mirada a aquella tan igual, que también me sonreía con inocencia, me levante a la par con Nico y la abrase con fuerza, mientras el pequeño se unía a nuestro abrazo también.

-perdónenme por ser tan idiota…-fueron mis únicas palabras que decía a ambos pelinegros a los cuales abrazaba…..nuevamente me sentía aliviada y cálida…..

-oh! Miren eso que nostálgico!-escuchamos una voz más en la oficina rápidamente dirigimos la mirada y se encontraban todas las chicas a excepción de Eri y Umi justo en la entrada.

-ustedes…..cuanto tiempo llevan ahí?-escuche decir a Nico con sorpresa y solo se miraron unas a otras.

-desde que entraron a la oficina-nos respondió Kotori…..eso significa que todas escucharon lo que le conté a Nico?

Me senté nuevamente en mi silla con una mirada triste y apenada nuevamente, lo que todas notaron de inmediato.

-somos tus amigas sabes…..incluso si nos separamos por un largo tiempo, todas estamos aquí justo ahora, escuchando, apoyando y guardando con silencio lo que te ocurrió, no lo entendemos, porque solo tú sabes el dolor que implico aquello, pero…..si te apoyamos, recuerda…_si algo puede ser roto, también puede ser reparado_….-me daba sus sabias palabras Nozomi mientras me dedicaba una de esas cálidas sonrisas que siempre animaban a aquel que escuchara sus palabras.

-_pero…..eso no significa que al arreglarlo quede igual… _después de todo nadie quiere a su lado a alguien que no puede darle una familia, es algo que me costó decirles…y que aún me causa malos sueños, pero ahora….sé que estaré bien, porque no estoy sola, las tengo a ustedes- les dedicaba a ellas quienes también me dedicaron una sonrisa más.

-bueno nosotras ya debemos irnos, mañana hay que trabajar-decía Rin despidiéndose y saliendo de la oficina.

-es verdad, mañana Kotori-chan y yo iremos a visitar a Umi-chan- ahora decía Honoka junto a Kotori saliendo también de la habitación y despidiéndose.

-te llamo después Maki-chan- finalizaba Hanayo saliendo también.

-que estén bien, nos vemos el miércoles señorita y….señora-decía Nozomi causándome gracia a mí y enojo a Nico.

-Señora!?...igual me veo más joven que tú!-replicaba con molestia Nico a Nozomi quien solo le guiño un ojo y salió de la oficina.

-Mami es una señora?-decía el pequeño mirándome con curiosidad causando más irritación en su pelinegra madre.

-No soy una señora!-le contestaba a su hijo con replica mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-claro que lo eres, pero igual sigues pareciendo una niña-le contestaba yo mientras retiraba mis gafas y tallaba mis ojos que ya estaban cansados.

Miraba un poco borroso debido a que frote mis ojos, levante la mirada buscando la de Nico quien no se había quejado por mi comentario anterior .cuando pude ver con más claridad, ella estaba mirándome…so…son…..sonrojada?….!

-….que?…..¿porque me miras haci?- le preguntaba tratando de no sonar apenada o avergonzada por su fulminante pero a la vez cálida mirada….nada no contestaba solo me miraba….Kota ahora si te agradecería que nos molestaras…

-lo siento….Maki, es solo que…..hace mucho que no miraba la auténtica mirada….-me decía mientras aun conservaba su vista en mi…..

-…¿la auténtica mirada?-le preguntaba quedándome con algo de duda en sus palabras, pronto note como se sobresaltó y retiro con brusquedad su mirada de la mía dándome la espalda.

-qui…..quiero decir…tu mirada!...tus ojos violetas-contestaba con voz un poco nerviosa, y por alguna razón me hacía feliz verla sonrojarse.

-mami, ¿porque estas ruborizada?-escuche al pequeño interrumpir, interrumpe en el peor momento como siempre….*suspiro*

Ese pequeño niño causando incomodidades a ambas desde que lo conocí por primera vez….y ahora qué? Ella no dice nada, yo no sé qué decir, pienso demasiado supongo….

-bueno…supongo tengo que irme, mañana tengo que trabajar…y….bueno tu estas trabajando justo ahora…bueno, adiós- al fin rompía ella el silencio y no el pelinegro.

-de acuerdo, vayan con cuidado- me despedía de manera normal hacia los dos pelinegros

-adiós onnechan- agregaba unas palabras más Kota mientras abrían la puerta de mi oficina para marcharse.

-Nico!...-llamaba antes de perderla de vista, ella se giró para mirarme, note que sus mejillas aun lucían un poco sonrojadas.

-que pasa Maki?-me respondía parada en la puerta con normalidad.

-gracias por escucharme…y….bueno…..gracias por estar a mi lado-le dedicaba aquellas palabras con cariño a la de ojos carmín quien me dedico una sonrisa tan agradable y verdadera, y después, se fue junto a aquel pequeño paquete de ojos violetas, tanto como los míos.

.

Estaba sentada en mi silla mirando hacia la gran ventana que estaba justo detrás del escritorio, la ciudad era realmente hermosa de noche, iluminada, cada luz correspondía a una persona, que tenía un hogar al cual llegar, un hogar donde su familia estaría esperando por ella…..una familia eh?

Mi celular sonó, rompiendo con mi tranquilidad, enseguida conteste sin siquiera mirar el número de entrada.

-buenas noches, quien habla?-contestaba con formalidad y escuchaba una extraña respiración del otro lado de la línea la cual me causo un poco de escalofríos.

-…Ma….Maki?, soy Umi….estas ocupada?-me respondían dejándome tranquila nuevamente.

-…seguro…..¿porque respiras de esa manera?...te duele la sutura?- le preguntaba a Umi quien continuaba respirando de la misma manera.

-no es eso, es solo que….bueno, me siento nerviosa con Eri aquí, pensé que solo vendría a cuidarme durante el día, pero planea quedarse a dormir-me contestaba, aunque….¿qué tiene que ver conmigo?

-y cuál es el punto? No es eso mejor para ti?- le contestaba con ironía a Umi.

-no lo entiendes verdad? Ella está preparando la ducha ahora mismo y piensa meterse conmigo…y…..yo…..yo no podría!- me contestaba con completa vergüenza en su voz Umi…aunque sigo pensando ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?

-bueno, y cuál es el problema?-volvía a insistir yo con irónica voz.

-necesito que…le digas que puedo ducharme yo sola!, así no tendré que aguantar toda esta vergüenza de verla de esa manera!- me daba su ridícula razón….para esto llama nada más?

-ha tan débil te crees?...en fin querías hablar conmigo en el hospital no?- le cambiaba el tema ya que me resultaba algo incómodo.

-…..bueno, sí, la verdad lo que quería hablar contigo es sobre Nico-me decía con voz un poco más seria esta vez, rápidamente despertó mi interés.

-bien te escucho-le respondía curiosa yo.

-bueno, lo único que quería decirte es que evites preguntarle cosas innecesarias- me respondía Umi de una manera algo misteriosa, despertando aún más mi interés.

-a que te refieres con ello?-hacia una pregunta más a Umi.

-si quieres intentar algo con ella, te aconsejo que mejor bayas despacio, tampoco le ha ido muy bien en el pasado-me respondía Umi conservando aquel tono de seriedad en su voz, mientras tanto yo, con cada palabra me intrigaba más.

-tu sabes…que paso con ella? – volvía a interrogar a la morena de la otra línea.

-después de que ella se fuera de M's yo fui la única que tuvo contacto con ella, incluso yo fui quien la llamo el día que nos volvimos a reunir, yo lo sabía todo-me contestaba nuevamente Umi….entonces….ella puede decírmelo!

-tu sabes….¿tú sabes quién es el padre de Kota?-preguntaba con sorpresa y ahora me sentía impaciente.

-…..si, yo sé quién es. aunque nunca conocí a su hijo, ya me lo había mencionado antes de reunirnos pero nunca había visto a Kota es por eso que me sorprendió hoy cuando lo conocimos, ahora….si de verdad ella te importa, mantén alejado ese tema por completo, de otra manera la perderás-me advertía….. ¿Porque?...yo confió en ella! Le conté lo que me ocurrió…y ella no puede hacerlo también?!

Antes de siquiera preguntar algo más, escuche una voz extra al otro lado de la línea, probablemente Eri….

-Umi! Esta lista la ducha, vamos-escuche a la clara voz de la rusa quien interrumpió nuestra platica.

-p…..p…p…..po….pon….ponte una camisa encima!- fueron las únicas palabras que escuche por parte de Umi…que demonios pasa ahí?

-qué más da? igual me quitare lo demás, deja ese teléfono y vamos-fue lo último que escuche y la línea se cortó….*uf que le sucede a todo el mundo?

Solo sentía una cosa en ese momento y era enojo, enojo por confiarle secretos a Nico…pero, ¿Por qué ella sigue sin confiar por completo en mí? Tengo que hablar con ella lo más pronto posible.

.

No dormí absolutamente nada durante la noche ya que tuve que tomar el lugar de mi padre, realmente estaba acostumbrada a eso, pero continuaba siendo algo pesado, aparte, a cada momento lo único que pasaba por mi mente era poder hablar con Nico… necesito café, ya son las ocho de la mañana y no he comido nada.

Me dispuse a bajar a comprar un poco de café, topándome con mi padre, gracias al cielo!

-hija, gracias por cuidar mi puesto, puedes irte a casa, te cubrirán este día de acuerdo?-eran sus hermosas palabras diciéndome que podría irme a dormir un momento el día de hoy, sin esperar respuesta me marche velozmente a casa y en cuanto llegue me recosté en el sofá lista para descansar.

.

Estaba sentada en la sala mirando a la ventana el atardecer, cuando sentí algo tocar mis hombros, era una escena tan familiar que me causaba miedo…..y enojo, al girarme….quien tocaba mis hombros era….

Tú!...¿¡qué haces aquí!?

-quería verte Maki-

-para qué? Para burlarte de mí?

El solo me miraba, con aquellos despreciables ojos verdes, mientras sonreía…..la luz de aquel atardecer pronto se convirtió en obscuridad, y el único ruido que escuchaba era el de mi corazón latir de una manera acelerada…..ahora lluvia…..que está pasando!?

''_siempre…..no importa lo que pase…estaré a tu lado….mi hermosa Maki''_

Tras esas palabras mire a mis espaldas y lo que vi fue un auto correr a toda velocidad hacia mí, sin yo poder moverme todo se volvió obscuro y solo escuche el estruendo de aquel auto estrellarse…

.

Me levante de manera un poco violenta del sofá y agitada….mire a mi alrededor…..estaba…..soñando? coloque una de mis manos sobre mi pecho, y latía con fuerza…maldición…..otra vez! Olvídalo, solo olvídalo…

Me levante a tomar un poco de agua, en la cocina estaba la ama de llaves preparando la cena.

-buenas tardes mi señora, descanso bien?-la escuche preguntarme mientras bebía un vaso con agua.

-si…gracias, que hora es?-le preguntaba mientras dejaba aquel vaso en el fregadero.

-son las tres de la tarde-me contestaba, yo me quede pensando tal vez Nico este en casa, ire a verla….tal vez, pueda preguntarle algo.

Sin decir nada más me cambien de ropa y me dirigí en mi auto a casa de Nico, porque?...me siento tan ansiosa….otra vez…será que yo, realmente quiera algo con ella?...o vamos deja de pensar en tonterías, ella tiene un hijo, así no puedo hacer nada…..espera! no quiero hacer nada! Yo no sigo teniendo sentimientos hacia ella…solo es cariño, eso! Si solo cariño.

Llegue a aquella casa, me baje del auto y me acerque a tocar la puerta, pero, nadie abría, sin embargo escuchaba el ruido de una televisión, insistí en tocar de nuevo cuando note que la ventanilla del buzón se abrió dejando ver unos violetas ojos mirándome.

-ha! Kota…..soy Maki-le decía al pelinegro al otro lado de la puerta, quien no tardo en abrir.

-hola onnechan, mama no está en casa, está trabajando- me contestaba el niño…..tal vez este con alguien más.

-ya veo, quien está cuidándote?- le preguntaba por pura curiosidad.

-nadie, estoy solo en casa-me respondía con normalidad lo cual me sorprendió un poco.

-Nico te deja aquí solo?-le preguntaba algo desconcertada, porque aria Nico algo tan tonto?

-bueno, el tío Kotaro suele cuidarme pero ahora tuvo labores escolares extra y no pudo venir, no le dije a mama porque estaría preocupada-me contestaba el pelinegro…de una manera un tanto madura, aunque…

-ya veo,…..quieres, que me quede contigo?-le preguntaba, ya que el hecho de mirarlo solo en casa, me recordaba a mi infancia, yo también lucia aquella mirada triste en mis ojos.

-de verdad!?...pero onnechan tiene trabajo también-me preguntaba el pequeño mientras me miraba a la vez con ojos de cachorro….es igual a la mirada de Nico pero en otro color…..como negarme a esa mirada…

-bueno, hoy tampoco tengo trabajo que hacer, entonces que dices?-le proponía a el quien me dedico una brillante mirada y entro corriendo rápido a su casa, poco después salió con un suéter encima y una mochila…baya.

-listo! Vámonos onnechan!-me decía entusiasmado y tomaba mi mano, era tan pequeña…y suave, como las de su madre, no pude evitar pensar en sus manos tomando las mías, durante nuestra juventud, durante M's, y el día de ayer…

Creo que….hice bien en venir, no estoy con ella, pero, tengo parte de si misma tomando mi mano ahora mismo, ese pequeño pelinegro, Kota.

* * *

><p><strong>que pasara con estos dos que son tan desiguales e incluso an tenido ciertas fricciones?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 lo sabia, aun te amo

**bueno gente aqui les dejo el cap de la semana, disculpen si tardo al subirlo, es que ya ando en semana de parciales y hahahaha D: bueno en fin espero que eles guste nos leemos**

* * *

><p>Pensé en llevarme bien con ese pequeño, tal vez llevarlo de paseo o a comer o yo que sé, sin embargo las cosas no salieron como yo esperaba, en general es igual de problemático que su madre cuando estábamos en la preparatoria, es inquieto, habla de más, y encima de todo es igual de orgulloso y travieso que ella, es como tener que lidiar con Nico otra vez…*suspiro*<p>

En fin, él está ahora mismo jugando con el botón del vidrio de mi auto, solo lo he llevado en el auto y ya estoy perdiendo la paciencia…*suspiro*

-onnechan, a donde me llevas?- me preguntaba mientras seguía subiendo y bajando el vidrio con aquel botón.

-a donde tú quieras, un parque, a comer no lo sé, dime que quieres hacer? le preguntaba yo temiendo a su respuesta.

El parecía no tener idea de a donde quería ir, solo me miraba pensativo, cuando me miraba de esa manera me estremecía, era tan igual a mi mirada que era muy extraño.

- entonces vayamos al supermercado- me decía por fin…que quiere hacer un niño de cinco años en un supermercado?

En fin incluso temí en preguntar para que quería ir ahí, solo me dirigí al mercado más cercano para llevarlo, después de todo él quería estar ahí.

Llegue y me estacione, cuando bajamos del auto el enseguida se colocó a mi lado y tomo mi mano para entrar.

-bueno ya estamos aquí, que es lo que quieres hacer?- le preguntaba intrigada, el sin decirme nada camino hacia…..el…..pasillo de….medicamentos? qué demonios? Camine hacia aquel lugar para ver al pelinegro.

-Kota? Que es lo que quieres?- le preguntaba mientras lo miraba hurgando entre unos paquetes de vendas.

-mama se lastimo ayer mientras cocinaba, cuando llegue del trabajo le pondré una venda para que se sienta mejor- me contestaba mientras tomaba aquel paquete y me sonreía, tan igual a la sonrisa de Nico.

-….bien, eres un buen chico-le contestaba yo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa también.

Bueno me trajo hasta aquí para algo bueno supongo, es un pequeño que aprecia mucho a su madre, después de todo es a la única persona en quien puede confiar y a la única que tiene.

-bueno nos vamos?- le decía yo mirando hacia donde se supone que él estaba…pero…no está!, donde esta!?

Comencé a entrar en pánico, si algo le pasa Nico va a matarme…..Nico! no sabe que me lleve a su hijo sin avisarle!...tranquila primero tengo que encontrar a Kota.

Camine por un par de pasillos mirando hacia los lados, de arriba abajo…nada! No está, como es que un niño puede desaparecer tan rápido? Sentía lo mucho que latía mi corazón, estaba nerviosa ya había dado 2 vueltas enteras por dentro del mercado y no lo encontraba por ningún lado, de pronto escuche una alarma sonar, era aquella alarma de incendios con la que todo supermercado cuenta, eso me lleno aún mas de pánico.

Pronto lo vi! Corriendo hacia mí de una manera un poco torpe, y sin dejarme hablar solo tomo mi mano nuevamente jalándome para que corriera también.

-Kota! Que paso?- le preguntaba yo asustada mientras el insistía en que corriéramos.

-onnechan! Corre porque ya apreté el botón- me decía con nervios en su voz, ahora tras sus palabras me calme de inmediato y todo aquel pánico se convirtió en vergüenza e irritación.

Sin palabra alguna solo camine con la cabeza baja mientras los que atendían la tienda me miraban mal.

-cuide las manos de su hijo señora-escuche decir a uno de los trabajadores causándome más vergüenza…trágame tierra!

Bien acabo de pasar posiblemente una de las mayores vergüenzas en mi vida gracias a esta pequeña bestia que por andar jugueteando apretó un botón de alarma que no debía apretar.

Estaba sentado dentro del auto junto conmigo, yo estaba cansada, como es que Nico puede lidiar con esto a diario?

-Kota….si un botón dice ''apriete en caso de incendio'' tú que debes hacer?- le preguntaba con seriedad y con cierto tono molesto en mi voz al pelinegro.

-apretarlo solo si hay fuego-me contestaba en tono arrepentido.

-bien…ahora…..-antes de decir algo, el me miraba nuevamente con ojos de cachorro, no…..no no no! No me mires así!

-perdóname onnechan…yo no sabía que era ese botón…-se disculpaba mientras sus ojos se posaban cristalinos….no…..no llores!

-e…está bien!, vayamos…..a otro lado, si! a dónde quieres ir ahora?-hablaba rápidamente para evitar que llorara, el solo se puso pensativo de nuevo….es igual de…..ha me rindo!

-está bien cualquier lugar, siempre y cuando sea con onnechan- por fin me decía, pero para ser sincera no ayudaba mucho su respuesta, a donde le gusta ir a los niños?...un museo?

Si lo llevo ahí podría romper algo, y no quiero ser avergonzada otra vez…..ya se, lo llevare a ver algunos videojuegos, tal vez le gusten.

Sin más conduje hasta una gran plaza donde había gran número de aparatos electrónicos, él estaba maravillado, mirando de un lado a otro, la seguridad aquí es muy buena dudo que pueda hacer algo tonto o rompa algo, se miraba muy divertido, yo solo cuidaba sus espaldas para que no le pasara nada, note que se quedó mirando un videojuego portátil por un largo rato…

-Kota, te gusta ese?-me acercaba y le preguntaba al pelinegro que solo asintió.

-es bonito-era su única respuesta, sin embargo no dejaba de mirarlo, yo solo sonreí ante eso.

-qué te parece si compras un helado por haya?, yo te espero aquí-le decía al pequeño quien asintió con una sonrisa, bueno, traigo mi tarjeta de crédito es más que suficiente para pagar esta cosa.

Me apresure, y antes de que el volviera compre ese aparato.

-guarda esto, está bien?-le decía a el quien miro la caja dudoso.

-qué es?-me preguntaba mientras trataba de observar que había dentro.

-no mires dentro! Ábrelo cuando estés en casa, de acuerdo?- le condicionaba yo al pequeño y volvimos nuevamente al auto.

Ya se estaba haciendo tarde, tenía que llamar a Nico y decirle que Kota estaba conmigo y que lo llevaría a mi apartamento para que no estuviera solo, pero primero tenía que llegar a mi casa.

.

Para suerte mía aquel pelinegro se había estado más quieto durante el camino en el auto y cuando llegamos a mi apartamento se quedó en la sala sentado.

-puedes esperar aquí?-le preguntaba al pequeño quien solo asintió, parece que observaba la caja que le había dado en la plaza electrónica.

Sin esperar respuesta solo mande un mensaje de texto a Nico, quien no tardó mucho en responder con un gracias, y sin más volví a la sala a buscar a Kota….NO ESTA!

Como es que desaparece de la nada!...ok esta vez estamos en mi apartamento no será difícil encontrarlo….no! ya sé dónde está!

Corrí hasta mi cuarto de instrumentos y efectivamente él estaba ahí dentro…muy muy adentro, tal vez si movía algunas cajas podría llegar hasta el.

_Kota, que haces aquí adentro?- le preguntaba mientras trataba de caminar entre todo lo que tenía ahí.

-que es M's?-lo escuche decir…al escuchar aquello me detuve en seco, lo mire por un momento y señalaba una de las cajas que estaban hasta atrás…todos mis recuerdos de M's estaban ahí.

-M's…gracias a M's tu madre y yo nos conocimos-le contestaba con suavidad al pequeño quien poso una expresión alegre y enérgica en su rostro.

-de verdad? Que hay dentro?-me preguntaba nuevamente el pequeño, yo con cuidado me acerque hasta ahí y tome la caja trayéndola conmigo.

Caminamos juntos hasta la sala nuevamente y ya estando ahí abrí con cuidado la caja, en la cual había primeramente una foto de todas juntas…..que nostalgia.

-oh! Esta niña se parece a mama, y está a ti onnechan, o y está a la vocalista de Fight!- me decía el mientras miraba aquella foto…..Nico, nunca le hablo de M's?

-no se paren, somos nosotras…..nosotras éramos Idols- le contestaba al pequeño quien me miro sorprendido.

-mami y tu eran Idols?- preguntaba el aún más asombrado.

-School idols, junto a las demás chicas incluso Honoka…nosotras nueve éramos M's-le contestaba con una sonrisa a el quien comenzó a mirar más cosas dentro de la caja, había posters, botones, discos y algunos videos.

-quiero ver cantar a mama!- me decía tomando uno de los videos y dándomelo, yo solo asentí y me levante a poner aquel disco, aunque realmente no sabía de qué era.

El video comenzó, éramos nosotras dando un ensayo, solo éramos siete al parecer era aquel que Nozomi tomo para el concejo estudiantil en aquel entonces, era curioso, Nico apenas se había unido a M's en aquel video.

Pasaron algunos mas, donde estábamos tonteando, o dando pequeñas prácticas, era triste y a la vez cálido mirar eso, me recordaba tantas cosas, una vibración me sobresalto, era mi celular.

-dame un momento Kota voy a contestar- le decía al niño quien estaba más que maravillado mirando la pantalla.

Revise quien llamaba, era Nico.

-qué pasa?-le preguntaba contestando la llamada.

-acabo de salir de trabajo, voy para tu apartamento de acuerdo?- me decía un poco agitada.

-de acuerdo te espero entonces-finalizaba y colgaba, en cuanto guarde mi celular volví a la sala, y lo que vi en la pantalla me causo conmoción.

_Saa!_  
><em>Daisuki da banzaai!<em>  
><em>Makenai yuuki Watashitachi wa ima wo tanoshimou<em>  
><em>Daisuki da banzaai!<em>  
><em>Ganbareru kara Kinou ni te wo futte Hora mae muite<em>

Había olvidado que Honoka me había grabado a escondidas, sin embargo era lindo, recordar lo feliz que me hacía componer para M's, para todas…..

-onnechan canta muy bonito! Y sabe tocar el piano!- me decía con una alegre y sorpresiva expresión en su rostro.

-bueno…..tocaba, ahora ya no tengo tiempo para eso- le contestaba con cierto tono melancólico al niño.

-yo sé que onnechan aún debe saber, porque no lo intentas?-me preguntaba, o más bien me pedía Kota….aquella mirada tan igual a la mía y a la vez tan igual a la de su madre…era hasta cierto punto imposible de negarle algo a esa tierna mirada, sin embargo que debía hacer? ¿Realmente puedo tocar?

-bien, lo intentare, pero primero tendrás que ayudarme a quitar algunas cajas que están sobre el piano, de acuerdo?-le condicionaba a Kota quien enérgicamente sonrió y corrió hacia el cuarto emocionado….*suspiro* todo lo que hago por ver esa sonrisa.

.

**-Nico POV-**

Estaba por llegar al apartamento de Maki, me sentía molesta con ambos, Kota por no decirme que Kotaro no podría cuidarlo hoy, estuvimos de suerte que Maki no trabajo hoy y Maki por llevárselo de casa sin decirme antes, por cierto que estaría haciendo ella por haya?

En fin comencé a subir aquel elevador, realmente me sentía algo cansada, ya que el trabajo había estado un poco pesado el día de hoy.

Pronto llegue al tercer piso y camine hacia aquel departamento, estando cerca, pude escuchar…..no es cierto….lo que estoy escuchando es…..un piano!

Sin preguntar siquiera entre y camine hacia aquella melodía que reconocí de inmediato, sobre la mesa de la sala note también una caja que decía….M's!.

Continúe caminando al piso de arriba, note que el sonido provenía del cuarto donde Kota rompió un jarrón, incluso había cajas fuera de él, sin embargo no importaba, yo solo deseaba llegar a aquel lugar.

Como si fuera un deja vu, ahí estaba ella, en aquella posición en la que siempre acostumbro a tocar, con sus ojos levemente cerrados y una sonrisa de paz y pasión al tocar, nunca creí volver a ver esa escena en mi vida, sin embargo ahora estaba ahí, frente a mi….causándome un montón de emociones al verla, mover ligeramente sus dedos.

_Tokidoki ame ga furu n da Kaze de miki ga yureru_  
><em>Issho ni iku n da Minna no yume no ki yo sodate<em>

_Saa!_  
><em>Daisuki da banzaai!<em>  
><em>Makenai yuuki Watashitachi wa ima wo tanoshimou<em>  
><em>Daisuki da banzaai!<em>  
><em>Ganbareru kara Kinou ni te wo futte Hora mae muite<em>

Mi corazón latía, hace cuanto tiempo que no me sentía así?...ese antiguo sentir que solo Maki me provocaba, estaba nuevamente presente en mi…..otra vez?...no no puedo volver a sentirme haci,….ahora no.

Pronto escuche como termino aquella melodía y suspiraba, siempre lo hacía cuando terminaba de tocar, yo solo me acerque con una sonrisa en mi rostro, era lo único que sentía en ese momento.

-mama!-escuche a mi pequeño decir mientras corría hacia mí y me abrazaba.

-Nico, cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?- escuche a Maki preguntarme, esa mirada…esa mirada que tanto me gusta.

-ah!...bueno….desde hace un rato, pero no quería interrumpirte compositora- le conteste en broma, ella solo me sonrió.

-onnechan tiene una voz muy bonita verdad?- me dijo nuevamente Kota, yo lo sabía…más que nadie.

-aunque ya no puedo hacerlo como antes- la escuche decir mientras se levantaba de aquel asiento y se dirigía hacia nosotros.

-no seas modesta, aun lo haces increíble, realmente me tienes sorprendida-le contestaba yo a ella quien solo se rasco la cabeza mientras sonreía.

-también me mostro videos de M's- dijo mi hijo….espera….no le habrá mostrado aquellos vergonzosos videos!

Mire a Maki con algo de sorpresa y vergüenza, ella me miraba confundida, la cosa es que no quiero que mi hijo me mire haciendo tonterías cuando era joven.

-ven vayamos abajo!- me dijo Maki caminando fuera de aquél cuarto, yo la seguí algo apresurada, no quería que fuera tarde para que pasaran aquellas tonterías.

Al bajar….y para desgracia mía, ahí estaba justo las cosas que no quería que vieran.

-Nico Nico Nii! Hare Nico Nico Nii su corazón!-

Me quede en seco, Kota estaba justo frente al televisor mirando con completa atención, a mis espaldas esperaba alguna palabra de Maki.

-Pff….Ni….Nico-escuche La risa de Maki….demonios….. Que vergonzoso!.

-Cállate! Deja de burlarte!- le grite a Maki quien cubría su boca…..esta mujer

-perdona….es que aún no puedo creer que tu….haha- dejaba salir por fin su risa

-ya basta! Solo era una niña entiendes!? Deja de reírte Nishikino Maki!-le gritaba, ya que no dejaba de reírse por otro lado Kota…..también se reía de mis tonterías.

-Mami ¿Por qué hacías tonterías como estas?- preguntaba mi queridito hijo…..y ahora que le digo?

-no importa, Maki también hacia cosas estúpidas…como eso de creer en santa cuando tenía quince años!- dejaba salir, de igual manera Kota no creía en eso.

-oye! No te metas con santa entiendes? Al menos yo no hacia la Nico sonrisa- me contestaba ahora de igual manera que yo mientras se acercaba en manera de reto…..nuevamente volvíamos en el tiempo, con una de aquellas riñas que teníamos casi a diario durante nuestra juventud.

-entonces tu no digas nada al respecto, y yo no diré nada sobre santa- le contestaba con una sonrisa y acercándome también en forma de reto.

-¿Por qué están tan cerca?-escuche a Kota…cerca…cerca?... Cerca?! ELLA ESTA MUY CERCA!

Note como sus mejillas se comenzaron a sonrojar e incluso yo misma sentí las mías comenzar a calentarse y en sincronía nos alejamos con brusquedad.

-e…es tu culpa Nico!- ser quejaba ella, mi culpa? Nos quedamos calladas por un momento, porque actuábamos como niñas? No pude evitar reírme al recordar que esto era lo que siempre hacíamos, pelear por cosas sin importancia.

-no haz cambiado nada, Maki-le dije con suavidad mientras la miraba, ella me miro de reojo y después me sonrió

-igual tu, sigues siendo entrometida y grosera- me contestaba, baya y es ella quien me lo dice.

-no quiero escuchar eso de ti, en fin…..traje un poco de comida del trabajo, quieres probarla?-le ofrecía a ella quien solo me sonrió y asintió.

Cenamos los tres juntos, se sentía bien, note que ella y Kota se portaban un poco diferentes entre sí, eran más apegados, menos tímidos el uno con el otro…ellos dos, a las dos únicas personas que he amado de verdad en mi vida….

Pero, Maki no puede saber eso…..porque no soportaría que ella se alejara de mi…no otra vez, porque…..después de tanto tiempo, después de todo lo que ha pasado….

.

Yo sigo amándola en secreto.


	6. Chapter 6 dulce y amargo contacto

**bueno gente si este cap les parece algo flojo a algunos pues pido disculpas lo acavo de escribir todo xD (notese que son las %:59 de la tarde en horario mexicano) esque ando en parciales y pues eso es mas importante, ja no voy nada mal con las calificaciones que me han dado hasta ahora (aunque se que no les interesa eso xD)**

**bueno sin mas les dejo este capi que espero y les guste bye :3**

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado un mes desde que nos volvimos a juntar, todo había ido bien, de maravilla, durante mis descansos pasaba tiempo con Nico y Kota, a veces también nos acompañaban las demás, pero prefería pasar tiempo libre solo con ellos dos, por alguna razón me hacían muy feliz cada semana saber que mi descanso se acercaba porque pasaría tiempo con ellos, incluso que el pequeño Kota hiciera travesuras o nos molestara de vez en cuando, incluso eso me hacía feliz, era como tener una familia….<p>

Pero para desdicha mía hoy estaba sin mucho que hacer en la oficina por lo que decidí leer un poco más la novela de Umi.

**.**

**.**

**Descubrir tantas verdades tras de ti conmocionan mi corazón, hacen que de alguna manera me atemorice y a la vez reconforte mi razón, tu belleza en acompañamiento de tu baile me deja sin aliento, orgullo tuyo, un bello talento?...ahora mi deseo se vuelve más grande, porque, aunque dura te muestres, y ahogues tu frustración sé que en ti hay una ilusión.**

**Déjame acercarme a ti bella rosa de fragante olor, que con ingenuidad caí a tu favor.**

**Déjame confiar y amarte, mi bella luz que vino a mi rescate…..**

**.**

Realmente deja mucho ver sus sentimientos, aunque ninguna de nosotras pudo darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor ni lo que sentía….por Eri.

.

Pronto mi cabeza volvía a esos dos cabezas dura, no había duda que eran madre e hijo, había tratado de hablar con Nico, aun quería hacerle muchas preguntas, pero el trabajo no me ayuda mucho, aun me siento confundida, hay tantas cosas que Nico aún se niega a decirme, pero como Umi me dijo, si quiero acercarme más a ella, debo evitar todas esas cuestiones…..yo quiero más de ella?...realmente volveré a ese sentimiento?

No puedo volver, ella tiene un hijo, solo sería un estorbo, además, ella nunca me vería de esa manera, nunca lo hizo….solo se burlaba de mí, me hacía enojar con sus tonterías y muchas otras cosas terribles.

El sonar de mi contestadora me saco de mis pensamientos, alguien me buscaba. Deje el libro que leía sobre mi escritorio y me dispuse a contestar.

-Mio que pasa?- contestaba al llamado.

-Sonoda-san la busca, le permito el paso?-me preguntaba la joven ayudante.

-sí, déjala entrar- contestaba a la chica y colgaba aquel aparato, que hace Umi aquí?

No paso mucho para que Umi se hiciera presente en la oficina, se supone que debía estar en cama, solo habían pasado cinco días desde que se accidento.

-buenas tardes Maki, como te va?- me saludaba la morena quien traía su brazo sujeto.

-normal, como te sientes?-le preguntaba mientras le indicaba que podía sentarse, lo cual ella hizo.

-de maravilla- me contestaba mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa.

-baya eso significa que Eri te ha estado cuidando ''muy bien''- le contestaba con tono pícaro, solo buscaba molestarla un momento.

-no!...no es por eso…..ella solo…es amable-me contestaba avergonzada y sonrojada.

-seguro, es tan amable que entra a la ducha contigo, se sincera, se a propasado contigo?- le preguntaba con toda intención de avergonzarla más.

-no seas tonta!...porque debería hacerlo?-me contestaba molesta y aún más roja.

-bueno, solo pensé, en fin que se te ofrece?- le preguntaba a Umi

-bueno la verdad no hay una razón en especial, solo quería hablar sobre, Nico- me decía ella….porque?...quiero decir justo logro sacar a esa tonta de mi cabeza y Umi viene a recordármela?

-que hay con ella?- le preguntaba fingiendo desinterés.

-pues últimamente no he hablado mucho con ella, pero ayer fue de visita, y luce bastante feliz, el pequeño de alguna manera también lo parece, hace tanto que no la escuchaba así…todo es gracias a ti Maki, que has hecho para ponerla haci?-me contestaba Umi, de alguna manera sus palabras me alegraban yo era la razón de que Nico estuviera alegre?...era un gran orgullo saber eso.

-bueno no es la gran cosa sabes- le contestaba a Umi evadiendo mis sentimientos…..no puedo.

-Maki quiero que me contestes con sinceridad-me decía Umi, me comenzaba a poner nerviosa.

-seguro, que es?-le contestaba un poco insegura.

-tu,….tu aun quieres a Nico ¿verdad?-me hacía una pregunta peligrosa Umi.

-cla….claro que no! Ella es una mujer! Y no solo eso, ella….tiene un hijo-replicaba a Umi…soy, una mentirosa, soy lo peor.

Umi se quedó callada un momento, mirándome con detenimiento a los ojos, eso me ponía aún más nerviosa, sin embargo trataba de conservar mi seriedad y compostura.

-mientes….Maki, estas mintiendo-dejaba salir Umi…ella, como es qué?

-y como estas tan segura?-le preguntaba mirando hacia otro lado, cruzándome de brazos.

-lo sé porque, la manera en que la miras, es la misma, con la que yo….miro a Eri, ahora te lo preguntare de nuevo Maki ¿todavía quieres a Nico?- me miraba con seriedad esta vez Umi, comenzaba a sentirme acorralada…

-yo…..no lo sé,…solo sé que, no hay oportunidad alguna, porque los sentimientos de ese pequeño está en juego también-le contestaba con desgane a la morena.

-es obvio que si la quieres a tu lado, también tendrás que cargar con su hijo, pero no es algo que también deseas?- me decía Umi…yo realmente podría?!

La mire con sorpresa, realmente tenía sentido, pero, qué pensaría Nico si lo intento? Ella quería darle ese tipo de ambiente a su hijo? No es correcto, un niño no puede ver a su madre salir con otra mujer…

-Umi, ¿crees que está bien ponerle ese tipo de ejemplo a un niño?-le contestaba con seriedad mientras le dedicaba una mirada nuevamente.

-no hay reglas que te indiquen como debes educar a un niño, la educación se da conforme los padres creen que está bien y está mal, lo que desean que su hijo aprenda y lo que no, ¿no crees?-era su contestación, pero, eso que significaría para ella?

-tal vez tengas razón, pero a todo esto, no vamos a ningún lado, porque ella no me ve de esa manera, solo soy la persona con la que peleaba y discutía en su juventud, soy la engreída que iba in paso delante de ella, soy su rival y su amiga…solo eso-le contestaba con desgane nuevamente a la morena quien me miro un poco avergonzada y un tanto insegura.

-Maki, hay algo que tú no sabes, Nico….solo se lo contó a Nozomi, y a mí porque lo note con el tiempo…-me decía despertando mi completo interés, ¿Qué cosa es?

-no te quedes en suspenso ¿quieres? Solo dilo, ¿Qué es lo que no se?- le preguntaba ahora con voz firme e insistente.

Umi se guardó aquello por un momento, y me negaba la mirada, mientras mi ansiedad e inquietud crecían a cada segundo.

-en ese entonces tal vez no era muy notorio, pero ahora es tan obvio, siempre has sido una mujer muy inteligente, Maki… de verdad no imaginas lo que voy a decirte?-se reprimía nuevamente a decirme aquella cosa, ahora comenzaba a perder la paciencia, pero, por alguna razón mi corazón latía con rapidez.

-Umi, por favor solo dilo- decía mientras tomaba su mano la cual descansaba sobre mi escritorio, casi rogando una vez más porque me dijera lo que sea que tenía que decirme, pronto note que ella se vio un poco más confiada.

-bien…Maki, la verdad es que Nico, desde siempre te a…..-

.

Y como si el destino estuviera en mi contra, la puerta se abría de una enérgica manera, dejando ver a una rubia mirándome con una sonrisa notoriamente fingida, Umi y yo dirigimos la mirada rápidamente a Eri quien se acercaba caminando, percatándose de nuestras manos y la novela que leía hace unos minutos atrás.

-Umi no lo hagas!- entro rápidamente Eri a la oficina y sin tocar, al parecer había algunas enfermeras también fuera de la oficina.

-Eri…..¿tú qué haces aquí?- preguntaba algo confundida.

-Umi, no puedes jugar a ser cupido entiendes, esto no nos incumbe- nuevamente hablaba Eri a Umi ignorando por completo mis palabras.

-si yo estuviera en su lugar, querría que me lo dijeran- le contestaba Umi a la rusa.

-pero no lo estas, no puedes ponerte en su lugar porque tú no sabes que es lo que se siente estar en una situación así-le contestaba Eri a Umi, note como Umi se puso cabizbaja y apretó los puños pronto note que Umi se levantó rápidamente dándole la cara a Eri, ahora se ponía un ambiente algo pesado e incómodo.

-que no lo se?...dices que no lo se?...tu que sabes todo lo que e pasado?! Tú eres quien no lo sabe, tú eres la que no entiende por más que lo intento, quiero ayudarlas porque no quiero que sufran todo lo que yo e sufrido gracias a ti- contestaba Umi molesta, al parecer ya había explotado después de tantos años.

-….Umi…yo…..-se quedaba sin palabras Eri….pero….porque tenía que pasar esto justamente en mi oficina?

-no importa, después de todo tu eres la que no entiende…..te llamo después Maki, lo lamento- finalizaba Umi mientras caminaba y salía de mi oficina, Eri trato de seguirla pero yo la detuve.

-qué le pasa a Umi?...yo solo no quería que ella se metiera en problemas contigo, no lo entiendo- me contestaba confundida, realmente no lo sabe?

-sabes, por primera vez cumpliré con algo a ella, vez esta novela?-le mostraba aquel libro y se lo entregaba.

-qué es esto….espera ¿Umi lo escribió?-me preguntaba mientras miraba aquella portada.

-ella siempre, escribe sobre ti, deja desenvolver sus sentimientos de un pasado, y tal vez de un presente, alrededor de ti, ¿eres tan ciega para no darte cuenta?- le preguntaba, ella solo cubrió su rostro con una de sus manos después me miro.

-yo….no lo sabía, de haberlo hecho, estaría a mi lado justo ahora…lo siento, me voy a casa-finalizo sin más la rusa y salió de la oficina ya que algunas enfermeras estaban fuera observando.

Solo deje salir un suspiro, porque tanta conmoción en mi oficina? el personal y algunos pacientes miraban hacia acá, y mucho peor aún, Umi no dijo nada al final…Nico…..ella siempre me a…?...no puede ser, no es verdad, ella no estaría enamorada de mí nunca.

.

Ya era algo noche tenía que volver a casa y descansar, mi madre había perdido las llaves de mi auto por lo que tuve que volver a pie, eso me ayudaría a tomar algo de aire y asimilar mejor las cosas, cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar, era Hanayo quien llamaba.

-hola que pasa Hanayo?-le preguntaba a quién me llamaba.

-Maki-chan, las chicas quieren pasar el rato mañana, puedes venir?-me preguntaba con normalidad.

-mañana? Quisiera descansar un poco, tu sabes, tengo papeleos y dirigir un hospit…..-y una enérgica voz interrumpió mi charla.

-Nico-chan va a venir también Nya!-era la voz de Rin, wow ase cuanto que no decía Nya?...espera! Nico ira?

-bueno supongo puedo dejar esos papeles para después, cuenta conmigo-finalizaba dando mi respuesta.

-bien entonces estemos mañana frente al templo, bien? Que tengas linda noche- finalizaba Hanayo colgando la llamada.

Conque mañana eh? Tal vez pueda armarme de valor y preguntarle algunas cosas a Nico, ahora que hemos estado conviviendo más tal vez confíe un poco más en mí.

.

Llegue a casa de inmediato y me acosté a dormir, no deseaba otra cosa más que descansar, después de todo mañana podría ir con las chicas y pasar un buen rato junto a ellas.

A la mañana siguiente en cuanto me levante tome algunos archivos del hospital y comencé a trabajarlos, tratando de organizarlos lo más posible para que en la noche llegara a terminarlos, no me percate cuando la ama de llaves llego, solo me dejo una taza de café en mi escritorio.

.

-señorita son las cuatro y media, no tiene que prepararse para salir?-la escuche decirme…..cuatro y media!?

-ha gracias me voy ahora mismo-rápidamente me levante de mi asiento y me dirigí a la duche, para desgracia mía tuve que asearme con agua fría, estaba tan distraída que no prepare el baño, en fin, tome las prendas más cercanas que encontré y me vestí, enseguida de ello baje con prisa a la calle y tome un taxi que me llevara al templo.

.

Pronto las vi a todas ahí incluso Eri y Umi, que sino mal recuerdo ayer habían discutido en mi oficina pero hoy parecía que estaban bien…..tal vez lo arreglaron ya? Bueno ahora Nico….ella, hoy venia sin Kota, eso me hacía sentir un poco triste, pero a la vez feliz porque podría estar con ella sin interrupciones.

-lo lamento chicas, estaba ordenando unos papeles y cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde- les decía a ellas quienes solo rieron

-es extraño que Maki-chan llegue tarde-me decía Rin mirándome con pereza.

-bueno, ya que estamos todas aquí porque no nos vamos?- decía Nozomi sonriente.

-de acuerdo y a dónde vamos?- preguntaba Honoka, es verdad ni yo lo sabía.

-pues…..sinceramente siempre e querido tomar algunas copas con ustedes, nunca antes lo he hecho, que tal si lo hacemos por primera vez?- dejaba salir su interesante idea Nozomi, algunas se miraron con curiosidad y otras con sorpresa.

-es verdad! Ya somos adultas por qué no?- decía Rin uniéndose a la idea.

-pues yo anteriormente lo hice en un brindis con mis padres, pero nunca con ustedes haci que está bien- contestaba Honoka también apoyando la idea de Nozomi.

-bueno yo constantemente pruebo todo eso, ya que lo usamos en la cocina- contestaba Nico también.

-pues por mi bien-se agregaba Kotori también, bueno ya son mayoría.

-decidido, vayamos a mi apartamento podremos conversar con tranquilidad también ahí- ofrecía Honoka con una sonrisa…..oh su apartamento es muy cómodo.

Sin más Rin, Kotori, Eri y Nozomi fueron a comprar aquello mientras Honoka, Hanayo, Nico Umi y yo nos dirigimos al apartamento de Honoka el cual era muy lujoso, después de todo es la Idol del momento.

-hey Maki ya habías bebido antes?-me preguntaba Nico sentándose a mi lado cuando entramos al apartamento de Honoka.

-la verdad no, pero si es con ustedes está bien supongo- le contestaba dedicándole una sonrisa.

-espero y lo resistas- me decía de manera intimidatoria, causándome una risita.

-no soy una niña, por supuesto que lo resistiré, estoy completamente sana- le contestaba con orgullo, ella salo rio.

.

No tardaron en llegar las demás, aunque creo que se sobre pasaron con todo lo que habían comprado.

-hey planean beber todo esto?- preguntaba Hanayo a las demás.

-créeme sobrara mucho de esto, además solo es para probarlo no?-contestaba Nozomi a Hanayo.

Honoka trajo nueve copas de cristal, y sirvieron aquella bebida, al probarla sabia un poco dulce, no era tan amargo como pensaba.

-baya que es esto?-le preguntaba a cualquiera de ellas.

-es sake de manzana, es rico verdad?-me respondía Nico mientras daba un sorbo.

.

Comenzamos una plática normal, todas parecían bien, y a mi parecer ya habían bebido bastante pero no notaba cambios en ellas, tal vez sean resistentes.

-hey Maki, te sientes bien?-escuche que me preguntaba Umi acercándose un poco.

-yo….creo que si ¿Por qué?- le preguntaba a ella quien solo trato de no reírse.

-es que tienes una expresión adormilada-respondía en su lugar Kotori.

-estoy bien, continuemos-les decía sin mucho interés a eso y continuamos bebiendo.

.

Ahora todo se sentía extraño…..yo me sentía extraña, mis mejillas ardían, y ahora era un poco difícil escuchar con claridad lo que las demás decían.

Nozomi parecía algo desorbitada también.

-Nozomi-chan ya no deberías beber más-decía Hanayo a Nozomi quien solo le dedico una sonrisa.

-sí, quiero volver a casa con normalidad- la escuche decir….aunque no estaba muy segura.

-Maki-chan cuanto has tomado?-escuche a Honoka acercarse a mí y tocar mi frente.

-lo suficiente como para darle sabor a un pavo, deberías parar-dijo Nico acercándose a mi…..muy cerca!

-Maki-chan? Porque no dices nada?-escuche a Hanayo preguntar.

-yo solo quiero dormir un poco- les respondía con voz torpe, muy bien razonaba todo lo que miraba y escuchaba pero mis acciones eran un poco torpes.

Trate de levantarme pero me tambaleaba un poco.

-Nico-chan porque no la acompañas a la habitación de huéspedes, será mejor que descanse un momento ahí antes de volver a casa, eso fue mucho para ella- dijo Honoka con gracia mientras le daba unas llaves a Nico.

-de acuerdo, vamos Maki, quieres que te ayude?-preguntaba Nico ofreciéndome su mano, yo solo la sujete con suavidad y nos dirigimos a aquella habitación que menciono Honoka, tal vez sería mejor para mi dormir un poco, después de todo no fue buena idea.

Al entrar a aquel lugar se veía lujoso, me recordaba a la habitación de mis padres.

Continúe caminando y me recosté con ayuda de Nico sobre la cama, sentía que mi cuerpo estaba muy caliente…no volveré a hacer esto!

-Maki, quieres que prenda el aire acondicionado?- me preguntaba Nico mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama.

-por favor- le contestaba afirmando lo que me decía.

Ella solo hizo lo que le pedí, después se acercó a mí y retiro mis gafas, fijando sus ojos carmín en mi mirada…..eran tan brillantes.

-Maki-chan, tal vez no recuerdes esto cuando se te pase la bebida, pero quiero decírtelo, puedo?-me preguntaba, yo solo la miraba con los ojos entre cerrados.

-hum? Nico estas sonrojada….-eran las palabras que salían de mi boca, mirando efectivamente su sonrojo.

Ella se inclinó poco a poco sobre mi…cada vez estaba más cerca y podía olfatear un suave y dulce olor, que está pasando?... pronto sentí una cálida suavidad contra mis labios…..y mi corazón latir con fuerza…ella…..me beso!?

Tan cálido y corto fue aquel contacto de sus labios contra los míos….estoy alucinando verdad? Solo estoy teniendo una extraña fantasía….o soñando?

-Te amo…Maki-chan…-


	7. Chapter 7 dime lo que sientes

**hola gente aquí les traigo este cursi capitulo que me dio diabetes escribir xD (je según yo no soy cursi pero uff al escribir es otra historia)**

**bueno aclarando cualquier duda antes de que lean, en Japón los matrimonios entre personas del mismo sexo son ilegales y si alguno de los maritales tiene un hijo este queda en custodia de el gobierno a algo así me pareció leer.  
><strong>

**bueno sin mas aquí les dejo este cap y si recibo un buen numero de reviews en este cap les subo el siguiente el viernes :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Eri POV<strong>

Después de que Nico acompaño a Maki a aquella habitación nosotras continuamos platicando, aunque yo desde que llegue al templo me sentía un tanto incomoda, Umi no me a dirigido palabra alguna y a estado bien con las demás, y para ser sincera…..duele…..duele su indiferencia, pero es mi culpa después de todo…no sabía sus sentimientos, la noche anterior, como Maki me lo dijo, analice aquellos libros que había leído de ella, realmente soy una tonta…es más que obvio todo lo que sus redacciones narran, ella…..desde cuánto tiempo lleva teniendo esa clase de sentimientos por mí?

-bueno, aunque no es un chico muy listo es la persona que mi hermana eligió, él es muy agradable-escuche decir a Honoka.

-baya quien pensaría que la pequeña Yukiho ya sentó cabeza? Decía Hanayo con una sonrisa.

-y que hay de ti Honoka-chan?- esta vez preguntaba Kotori con curiosidad a su mejor amiga.

-heh?!...yo no he pensado en eso todavía, soy un espíritu libre- decía con orgullo Honoka

-más bien, nadie te ha pedido nada porque eres todavía muy infantil-decía despiadada mente Rin.

-no quiero escuchar eso de ti Rin-chan!- contestaba molesta Honoka, realmente aún son infantiles.

-qué hay de ti Eri-chan?- esta vez escuche a Hanayo preguntarme….que debía contestar?

-ha ella es tan popular entre los chicos, incluso el hijo de uno de los directores de la agencia tiene el ojo puesto en Eri-chan- contestaba por mi Kotori, causándome algo de vergüenza, e inconscientemente enseguida dirigí mi mirada a Umi quien no le tomaba el mínimo interés al tema…tal vez esta sea mi oportunidad.

-siempre e rechazado todo tipo de propuestas e insinuaciones, porque ya hay alguien a quien guardo en mi corazón-dije mientras miraba firmemente a Umi, ella se percató de ello sin embargo no me miro en absoluto.

-hohohoh y cómo es?-preguntaba con mucho interés Honoka, tal vez eran las copas de más las que me habían dado valor, no lo sé, solo sabía que estaba dispuesta a dejar salir mis sentimientos.

-es una persona educada y responsable desde que la conocí, es seria pero dulce…se avergüenza con facilidad y no es capaz de decir sus sentimientos de frente….pero dedica su amor con sinceridad y pureza, una calidez incomparable que me hace sentir cosas extrañas en el estómago, y cuando posa sus hermosos ojos marrón sobre mis ojos me da toda la seguridad de que su amor es verdadero, así es la persona que amo- finalizaba aquello sin despegar un momento mi mirada de Umi, por primera vez en el día ella me miro, sus ojos lucían tan inseguros pero llenos de esperanza.

No escuchaba sonido alguno en la habitación solo existían nuestras miradas entrelazándose, sentía que mis mejillas irradiaban calor, y podía ver que sus sonrojadas mejillas indicaban lo mismo, ella entendía lo que yo quería decirle, y con lentitud aparte la mirada.

-pero, he sido una completa idiota con esa persona, nunca me di cuenta de que nuestros sentimientos, eran mutuos, y ahora ella no quiere verme, no la culpo-finalizaba aquello mientras serbia una copa más de sake.

-y no piensas remediarlo? Quiero decir, ¿Qué le dirías si estuviera aquí contigo de frente?- me decía Honoka animadamente y con voz curiosa.

Yo solo sonreí, era la oportunidad más perfecta que tenía hasta ahora de dejar salir mis sentimientos por Umi, unos que hace años atrás trate de olvidar, sin más me di la vuelta y le dedique una mirada nuevamente.

-pues le diría….que es la más extraordinaria persona que he conocido, que cada noche se adueña de mis sueños y me arrulla con el recuerdo de su ternura, que cada día que podemos hablar sin importar en como haya sido, es perfecto si puedo escuchar su voz….-dejaba salir aquellas palabras mientras me acercaba a ella, incluso si las demás observaban, no me importaba en lo más mínimo, en cuanto estuve tan cerca de donde se encontraba sentada me agache para quedar por completo de frente a ella, mirando sus hermosos ojos marrón y el evidente sonrojo que adornaban sus mejillas.

-pero más que cualquier cosa, le daría las gracias por amarme tal y como soy, por haberse enamorado de la verdadera yo y nunca perder ese sentimiento, por serme fiel hasta en pensamiento y….que yo también la amo- finalizaba mientras miraba aquellos ojos marrón ponerse cristalinos y a la vez su hermosa pero leve sonrisa.

-Eri…..-la escuche susurrar, yo solo le devolví la sonrisa y me incorpore nuevamente mirando a las demás quienes traían una expresión de asombro y emoción.

-Eri-chan eso fue tan romántico!-decía Honoka emocionada mientras no nos quitaba la mirada de encima.

Note solo como Nozomi nos observaba en silencio mientras sorbía un poco de café, y mientras bajaba su taza de vuelta me dedicaba una sonrisa y asentía, en aprobación.

-y bien? Cuál es la respuesta de Umi-chan?-dejaba salir Rin un tanto inesperada.

-¿Qué?...quiero decir,…yo no…..entiendo-tartamudeaba Umi, parece que también la sorprendió la pregunta.

-vamos tengo cara de idiota pero hasta yo entendí lo que ocurrió aquí, fue la más tierna confesión de amor que he visto haci que…..-finalizaba Rin con orgullo, realmente lo notaron, pero no me importaba yo sé que ellas seguirán a mi lado….ahora solo es decisión de Umi.

-yo…. Lo siento, tengo que irme-decía inesperadamente Umi levantándose y tratando de salir…..¿porque?...yo solo era sincera…¿Por qué me deja aquí?

No lo pensé ni por un momento solo fui tras ella, dejando a las demás con dudas en su mente y expresiones estupefactas, corría a todo lo que podía tras de ella entre la obscuridad de la noche, no la perdía de vista gracias a la iluminación ocasional de algunas lámparas.

-Umi! Por favor espera!-le grite en un intento de que se detuviera…..gracias al cielo ella se detuvo en la obscuridad.

En cuanto llegue a ella busque su mirada, pero ella me la negaba, estaba completamente ruborizada, con lentitud yo tome su mano y con la otra cuidadosamente también sujete su otra mano la cual aún le causaba dolor por su accidente

-Eri…no podemos, no está bien, lo nuestro está prohibido, ya somos adultas deberíamos saberlo bien-eran sus primeras palabras….eso significa que ¿me está rechazando?

-Umi, _¿prohibir el amor? ¿Cómo?_- le contestaba mientras posaba ahora una de mis manos sobre su mejilla y levantaba con lentitud su rostro, era tan linda.

-Eri!-dijo mientras ahora me abrazaba, eran tan cálido y a la vez dulce, era el momento perfecto, lo único que podíamos escuchar era, la tranquilidad de la noche y nuestras respiraciones.

-perdóname, por no haberme dado cuenta antes, yo…..quería evadir mis sentimientos, pero no quiero callarlo más, quiero tenerte a mi lado Umi-confesaba nuevamente, mientras le dedicaba una mirada.

-yo….lamento no haberlo dicho antes, te amo Eri- me dedicaba aquellas palabras al fin mirándome y sonriéndome también.

Yo con lentitud bese su mejilla, después de todo era Umi a quien besaba y sabía que se avergonzaba con facilidad, esperare a que ella quiera hacerlo.

-también te amo Umi- finalizaba aquella conversación diciéndole cuanto la amaba.

Sin embargo decidimos no volver a casa de Honoka, tendríamos la noche, solo para nosotras dos.

**Eri POV END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Te amo…..Maki-chan…- escuche aquellas palabras de Nico.

Fue como si sus palabras tuvieran el poder de bajarme el alcohol y rápidamente me incorpore quedando sentada en la cama mirándola con un evidente sonrojo en mi rostro mientras posaba mis dedos sobre mis labios.

-Ni….Nico…yo…quiero decir….¿qué es lo que acabas de decir?- preguntaba con dificultan mientras entre cerraba mis ojos ya que no traía mis anteojos y aun me sentía mareada.

-hum? ¿Decir qué?-preguntaba juguetona mientras me daba la espalda.

-tu acabas de decir que…..espera…..fue broma verdad?...no iras enserio….-le contestaba mientras posaba una de mis manos sobre mi cabeza, no me sentía muy bien.

Ella se quedó por un momento de espaldas, y con lentitud se giró dándome una sonrisa, poco a poco caminaba acercándose a mí y se inclinó un poco sujetando mi mano.

-no deberías levantarte de golpe Maki-chan….solo recuéstate y relájate- me decía recostándome nuevamente…..pero…!

Ella se inclinó más sobre mí, su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío nuevamente, y me miraba manteniendo aquella sonrisa en su rostro…solo podía sentir cuan fuerte golpeaba mi corazón contra mi pecho.

-Nico….. ¿Qué estás haciendo?... ¿Nico?- trataba de hablarle, pero no respondía, solo me miraba con aquellos intimidadores pero hermosos ojos carmín.

-Dije que te amo, Nishikino Maki, ¿feliz?-me decía sin retirar un momento la mirada de mí, era verdad! Lo que escuche era verdad!

Trate de hablar, pero ella nuevamente poso sus labios sobre los míos, sentí como una de sus pequeñas manos levantaba mi camisa un poco, mientras la otra se posaba sobre mi abdomen a la vez que acariciaba mi piel, era tan suave, …..¿qué debo hacer? Debo corresponder aquel Beso? ...debo tocarla también?

Estaba siendo víctima de aquel dulce veneno, estaba comenzando a dejarme llevar, quería hacerlo, quería estar con ella, quería sentirla…quería más.

Sin pensar más en ello también deje que mis manos vagaran bajo su camisa, como pensé, era tan suave, su piel era tan caliente, y aquel ligero aroma dulce…..era irresistible.

-Maki….siempre quise hacer esto….contigo….-dijo entre aquel beso, yo no podía articular palabra alguna todavía, solo continuaba con aquello, con lentitud comenzó a dirigir sus manos un poco más debajo de mi abdomen, pero se detuvo y se separó de mi un momento mirando donde tocaban sus manos con asombro.

Al ver esa expresión de asombro supe que lo que miraba y tocaba, era esa horrible y trágica cicatriz en mi vientre, mi mente fue invadida por aquel día lluvioso, aquellas amargas y dolorosas palabras de mi padre:

''_salvamos tu vida…sin embargo el precio fue, que ya no podrás engendrar vida''_

Tras ese recuerdo, esas palabras, la imagen del pequeño Kota se hizo presente en mi mente también….. Inconscientemente y con brusquedad aleje a Nico lo más rápido posible de mí, incluso casi se cae de la cama, yo solo cubría aquella cicatriz sobre mi vientre, y respiraba con dificultad.

-Maki….lo siento, creo que, me sobrepase…yo no quise verla, solo…..-trataba de explicar…..sin embargo….

Ella trato de acercarse nuevamente a mí, yo me levante de golpe al otro lado de la cama y la miraba con enojo.

-no me toques!…solo…..déjalo haci…pero por favor….no me toques…..-finalizaba todo ese momento que inicio tan bien, y termino así, ella solo me miro con tristeza y con ojos cristalinos.

-Maki, no me digas eso…..yo, no solo fue por el momento, de verdad….te amo, siempre lo he hecho-me decía mientras caminaba unos pasos más cerca de mi nuevamente.

-no seas egoísta!...¿porque no piensas en los demás?...solo te dejaste llevar realmente- le contestaba aun molesta.

-Maki, si no sintieras lo mismo que yo, de inmediato me hubieras rechazado…..pero seguiste, comenzaste a hacer lo mismo que yo, aceptaste besarme! No tienes por qué decirme egoísta, si tú también lo deseaste- me contestaba también en tono de molestia, esta tonta de verdad no lo entiende…..

-no estoy hablando de mi…me refiero a Kota!... ¿porque no piensas en tu hijo? Crees que le gustaría ver a su madre con otra mujer?!...es el ejemplo que quieres darle a un niño de 5 años?...si la ley aquí lo supiera te lo quitarían… ¿eso quieres?- le decía con voz elevada a ella quien se quedó con una expresión sorprendida….

-Kota…yo…no lo pensé….-eran sus únicas palabras mientras aún se mantenía sorprendida.

-Nico…..yo quiero…..de verdad quiero…..pero, no soportaría que te alejaran de Kota por mi culpa, no quiero que eso ocurra, la soledad es amarga y cruel…..-dejaba salir con dolor en mi voz…quería llorar, después de tantos años, porque ahora es cuando me dice que me ama?

-Maki, yo no quiero eso, él es la persona que más amo en este mundo, pero…..tu eres la otra persona más importante en mi vida, y no solo mía, Kota también te quiere como no te lo imaginas, tanto que ni siquiera le ha importado saber quién es su padre, así que Maki…..por favor…..acéptanos, déjanos arrancar esa amarga soledad que envenena tu alma, déjanos hacerte sentir lo que es tener una familia que espera por ti cada noche, déjanos demostrarte lo mucho que nos importas- me decía aquellas palabras que conmovían mi corazón y que a la vez me causaban aún más ganas de llorar.

Me mantuve callada, mirándola fijamente con inseguridad y con miedo, yo quiero estar con ambos, los quiero…estoy dispuesta a arriesgar todo por ellos…..¿qué debo hacer?

El celular de Nico sonó sorprendiendo a ambas, ella rápidamente contesto aquella llamada, mientras yo conservaba mi mirada en ella,…me alarme cuando su expresión se posó preocupada.

-¿Qué? Bien mama gracias voy para haya-la escuche finalizar aquella llamada y mirarme con preocupación.

-Kota tiene fiebre alta-me dijo ella preocupándome también.

Sin decir nada ambas salimos apresuradas de aquel cuarto, las demás seguían ahí a excepción de Eri y Umi y nos miraron sorprendidas.

-chicas que pasa?-preguntaba Kotori.

-Kota tiene fiebre alta, tengo que irme-le respondía Nico rápidamente y se encaminaba a la salida.

-más bien, tenemos que irnos-les respondí y le dedicaba una mirada a Nico, quien me sonrió levemente y se apresuró a salir al igual que yo, nos dirigíamos hacia su casa, donde la madre de Nico cuidaba a Kota.

.

Bajamos del taxi que nos llevó hasta ahí y enseguida entramos ambas apresuradas, Kotaro también estaba ahí sentado en la sala….cuanto había crecido, pero no es lo importante, entramos a la habitación del fondo y ahí estaba la señora Yazawa sentada en la orilla de la cama junto a Kota.

-Mama, como está el?- preguntaba Nico acercándose a su hijo.

-está mejor, le bajo un poco desde que te llame-le contestaba ella a Nico y después me miro con curiosidad.

-bu…buenas noches, soy Nishikino Maki, no sé si me recuerde- me presentaba a la señora Yazawa quien me sonrió.

-por supuesto, eres la chica del piano no es haci? Baya que maduraste, bueno los dejo Nico, tu hermano y yo tenemos que volver -me contestaba con una sonrisa y después le decía aquello a Nico mientras salía de la habitación dejándonos a los tres.

Yo me acerque a la cama junto a Nico para ver cómo estaba Kota, si podía ayudar lo aria sin duda, incluso si tenía que ir al hospital por medicamentos.

-él es como un ángel cuando duerme- le decía a Nico en voz baja sin retirar mi mirada del pequeño que dormía.

-él es mi ángel, mi pequeño-me respondía ella mientras acariciaba la cabeza del pelinegro.

De alguna manera se sentía bien, estar al lado de ambos, era lo que me llenaba de vida, eran mi felicidad, y mi razón de seguir adelante.

-humm…..mama?-escuche la voz del pequeño Kota quien parecía despertar.

-cómo te sientes cariño?- le preguntaba ella a su hijo quien le dedico una sonrisa.

-mejor, porque ya estás aquí-le respondía el pequeño a su madre, ella tomo su mano y la beso, era una escena hermosa la que podía presenciar, pronto el pelinegro me miro también.

-onnechan! También vino a verme!-decía Kota feliz mientras me miraba, yo me acerque a él y también tome su mano.

-por supuesto, siempre que me necesites, estaré aquí, siempre a tu lado y no dejare que nada malo…..les pase…..yo los protegeré-afirme tomando la mano de Nico también quien se sonrojo ante el contacto de nuestras manos pero me miraba feliz, al igual que yo….aceptando sus sentimientos y dejando salir los míos, dándome cuenta, que todo este tiempo, a pesar de todo lo que viví seguía amándola en gran manera, y que estábamos dispuesta a superar esto juntas.

-onnechan siempre estará con nosotros?-me preguntaba el niño, sonriéndome, esa sonrisa que me recordaba tanto a la de su madre cuando éramos jóvenes.

-te lo prometo- le contestaba sin soltar su mano y dedicándole la más sincera sonrisa llena de confianza y verdad.

Esta vez…no será como la promesa de la playa…esta vez será real, y la cumpliré a toda costa.

.

Me quede a lado de Kota tratándolo, hasta que se quedó dormido, en cuanto se durmió, Salí de la habitación junto con Nico, ambas nos miramos dedicándonos una leve sonrisa y no decíamos absolutamente nada, pero era un silencio cómodo y tranquilo.

-bueno, Nico…tengo que volver a casa está bien?- le decía a ella quien no me dio respuesta, solo le dedique una última mirada y le di la espalda, sin embargo sentí un leve jalón del borde de mi camisa, al girarme con suavidad ella sostenía el borde, y me miraba con timidez y ruborizada.

-Maki-chan…..ya es algo tarde y es peligroso que estés fuera… ¿quieres quedarte?- me ofrecía ella, yo….al ver esa linda expresión no pude negarme.

-gracias Nico-le contestaba afirmando aquello y la seguí hasta donde ella me indicaba, era una habitación, de hecho era la habitación frente a la de Kota donde ella me llevo, al abrirla un dulce y suave aroma embriago mi nariz, no cabía duda era su habitación de ella.

Ella solo me indico que pasara lo cual hice tratando de no hacer ruido para despertar al pequeño.

-puedes sentarte si quieres- ella me dijo mientras se quitaba su abrigo y lo guardaba dentro de un gran armario.

Yo con tranquilidad lo hice, me senté y recargue mi cuerpo en la cabecera de la cama, me sentía cansada después de todo, e incluso había olvidado mis gafas en casa de Honoka, lo cual me mantenía con un poco de dolor de cabeza, pronto sentí que ella también se recostaba recargando su pequeño y esbelto cuerpo sobre mi pecho, nuevamente mi corazón comenzaba a golpear con fuerza, ella acerco su oído contra mi pecho y se quedó en silencio.

-así como tu corazón late con fuerza, el mío late de igual manera ahora mismo ¿puedes sentirlo?-me decía tomando una de mis manos y llevándola hacia su pecho, era verdad, su corazón latía tan fuerte como el mío.

-Nico…..lamento mi reacción cuando estábamos en casa de Honoka, la verdad es que esa cicatriz aun me trae amargos recuerdos-le decía mientras posaba mi mano sobre su cabeza y la acariciaba.

-fue mi culpa, yo…..actué sin pensar, pero, me alegro de haberlo hecho, porque ahora podemos estar así, compartiendo calor-me contestaba acurrucándose más sobre mí.

-yo, prometo que mi pasado no afectara más lo que tú y yo acabamos de iniciar, lo prometo, y esta vez será real-le contestaba, dando un suave y pequeño beso sobre su frente.

Ella me miro entre la obscuridad, solo un pequeño destello de luz de la luna hacia que pudiéramos distinguir nuestro rostro en aquella obscura habitación, era un panorama hermoso el que tenía frente a mí.

-Ne Maki….desde cuándo es que….¿desde cuándo te sientes así por mí?-me preguntaba ella sin despegar su mirada de la mía,

Yo lo pensé un poco, bien recordaba aquello.

-recuerdas cuando, le dijiste a tus hermanos que éramos tus bailarinas de apoyo?-le decía yo desde aquel momento que supe que la amaba.

-si, es vergonzoso recordar cuan orgullosa era- me respondía ella con una pequeña risita.

-al ver, la dedicación con la cuidabas de ellos, al saber que solo eran tu madre y tu contra el mundo,…..me hizo darme cuenta lo fuerte que eres y lo mucho que te esfuerzas por salir adelante…que a pesar de las decepciones que tuviste, nunca te dejabas vencer, entonces pensé…. ``porque ella pese a su situación, puede seguir sonriendo de una tan hermosa manera`` y ¿Por qué me hacía sentir inquietud en mi estómago el verte sonreírme?...cuando tomabas mi mano y me llevabas a donde quiera que fuera…..¿porque me provocabas solo tu esas sensaciones?...entonces fue cuando lo supe, supe que te habías adueñado de mi corazón, incluso después de que se graduaran yo seguí amándote…y lamentándome por qué nunca fui sincera con mis sentimientos…-finalizaba con voz serena, ya no dolía admitirlo, porque ella estaba justo ahí a mi lado.

-Maki-chan…..no tenía idea-me decía ella igualmente con voz serena y sin dejar de mirarme.

-¿qué hay de ti? ¿Cuándo comenzaste con este sentimiento?- ahora yo era quien le preguntaba curiosa.

-siendo sincera…..no sé cuándo comenzó, solo sabía que eras la persona con quien más me gustaba estar, incluso si solo peleábamos…para mi incluso eso era especial… pero me percate de ello el día de la graduación, había algo en mí que me hacía sentir extraña, lo que me dolía mayormente no era dejar M's, sino….saber que ya no podría estar más a tu lado, entonces entre en un estado de negación, no podía sentirme de esa manera hacia ti, por eso…..fui la primera en alejarse….sin embargo nunca pude olvidarte, después de todo _eres mi primer amor, fue duro y dolió de verdad, fue difícil aceptarlo, pero al final creció y en eterno se convirtió, aunque ahora ame de otro modo….nunca se comparara_- finalizaba ella con ternura, conmocionando a mi corazón, era una alegría inexplicable la que me invadía, quería quedarme así por siempre disfrutando de sus palabras y calor.

-Nico….quiero preguntarte algo….tengo temor de hacerlo…..pero…..de verdad me intriga, ¿puedo preguntarlo?-le decía a ella quien se quedó quieta por un momento.

-temo a lo que preguntaras…..pero seré justa contigo y responderé con la verdad-me contestaba, ella imagina lo que le preguntare…..y está en lo cierto.

-Nico….yo quiero saber…¿Por qué estás sola con Kota?- una pregunta que meses atrás indagaba en mi cabeza al fin se la hacía a Nico…..ella se quedó quieta nuevamente y hundió su rostro en mi pecho, evitando que la mirara, idiota…idiota!...soy una idiota….Umi me dijo que no lo hiciera….

-está bien Maki-chan, no me afecta…porque eres tu quien lo pregunta, es solo que me pesa recordar cuan idiota fui en ese entonces y todos los errores que cometí por nada, lo único de lo que no me arrepiento es de tener a mi hijo….pero si de haber conocido a su padre- la escuche decirme, pero aún mantenía su rostro oculto en mí.

-Nico…-fue lo único que exclame, esperando a que ella prosiguiera.

Nuevamente se quedó callada un momento, solo escuchaba nuestras respiraciones, no había ningún sonido más profanando….

-muy bien Maki, todo empezó cuando tenía 21 años…-

* * *

><p><strong>NO ME ODIEN! xD<strong>


	8. Chapter 8 Usui!

**bueno como prometí, capitulo en viernes! uf por poco y no lo subo jejeje es que ando enferma X_x pero bueno aqui les dejo la historia de Nico aunque no es completamente clara, pero eso se acarara mas adelante**

**sin mas espero y les guste :3 y si lloran o algo me dicen va? xDDDDD**

* * *

><p>-muy bien Maki, todo empezó cuando tenía 21 años…-<p>

.

.

**Nico POV**

Yo había terminado la universidad, y buscaba mi objetivo que siempre tuve en mente, aquel que siempre fue mi más grande sueño…convertirme en una Idol, sin embargo mis posibilidades no eran muchas debido a que mi madre aun pagaba los estudios de mis hermanos, sin embargo hacia lo posible para lograr mi meta, pero también tenía un plan B en mente en cualquier caso de que mi intento de ser una Idol, por cualquier cosa fracasara.

Había estado intentando en muchas audiciones, a cada momento y oportunidad que tuviera frente a mí, hacia tolo lo posible…pero en todos lados fracasaba, me sentía devastada, pero no derrotada.

Un día mientras salía de una última audición totalmente decaída me quede parada bajo la sombra de un árbol cerca de aquella agencia, lo único que pasaba en mi mente era el porque me había alejado de mi amado M's …..solo por un sentimiento que pensé nunca seria correspondido…y a mi mente solo venias tú, Maki… tu mirada, tus hermosos ojos violeta…el pensar en ello causo que derramara un par de lágrimas, fue así como ese trágico momento causo que conociera a tan detestable persona….

-señorita Yazawa, no debería llorar…-escuche aquella voz y al mirar de quien provenía era un hombre alto, vistiendo un uniforme de guardia de seguridad, un cabello castaño muy obscuro y un poco largo, y con gafas obscuras quien me ofrecía un pañuelo.

-no estoy llorando…¿Quién eres tú y como sabes mi nombre?- le respondía yo a él, negándome a tomar aquel pañuelo y a mirarlo a los ojos.

-se tu nombre porque lo escuche en las audiciones dentro de la agencia, y….porque no podría olvidar a la miembro más encantadora de M's-me contestaba el llamando un poco mi atención, aun recordaban a M's!...pensé.

-no me hables de M's, eso ya no existe más, ahora déjame sola- le conteste sin mucho interés e incluso un tanto indiferente, pero el continuaba observándome.

-bueno, aparte de linda eres grosera-dejo salir aquellas palabras, que lograban irritarme más, después observe como retiro sus gafas obscuras y al verlo….me quede en shock…..no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían….a pesar de que no eran unos ojos tan grandes como pensé, o como los imagine…..eran violetas….un color que creí único de ti, eso llamo por completo mi atención.

-¿Por qué….tu?...-trataba de preguntarle el porqué de esos ojos violetas, pero aún estaba sorprendida.

-normalmente uso las gafas para cubrir la cicatriz bajo mi ojo izquierdo…es molesto que la mires así- me decía el, mal interpretando las cosas yo ni siquiera había notado esa pequeña marca bajo su ojo.

-ni siquiera lo había notado…..es solo que ese color…me recuerda a alguien…-finalizaba aquella conversación, dispuesta a irme ya de aquel lugar, solo deseaba sacarte de mi mente y el guardia frente a mí no me ayudaba mucho, de hecho lo empeoraba.

-Soy Shiori Usui! Cuando quieras aquí me encontraras Yazawa!-me grito mientras yo caminaba, solo lo mire de reojo y continúe, lo único que pensé de el en ese momento fue, es lindo…..pero un idiota.

.

Durante la noche estaba leyendo un par de revistas donde pudiera encontrar nuevas audiciones, estaba definitivamente dispuesta a dar todo por poder convertirme en una Idol….no me rendiría, nunca lo había hecho y esta no sería la primera vez.

Tras semanas de practica por fin me sentía lista para aquella audición, llegue a la agencia y me topé con Usui vigilando la entrada.

Como es qué?...¿él trabaja aquí?...porque este sujeto tiene que estar aquí precisamente el día de mi audición?

Trate de entrar por otros lados, pero por desgracia ese era el único sitio por donde yo podría pasar y con temor me acerque, evidentemente era inevitable que él no me notara, cuando trate de acercarme el impidió el paso.

-baya mira que tenemos aquí, Yazawa viene por otra ronda ehehe?-decía el de una manera egocéntrica, me resultaba molesto en muchas maneras.

-tengo el formulario de registro así que déjame pasar-eran mis palabras hacia el quien solo rio.

-bien, adelante-me contestaba con una sonrisa pícara, el hecho de ver esos ojos con aquella expresión causo incluso que me sonrojara…imaginaba cosas innecesarias.

-con permiso-finalizaba yo apresurándome a entrar y tratando de ignorarlo, no podía distraerme, yo solo necesitaba concentrarme en mi audición.

-Yazawa!...acábalos, suerte!- solo lo escuche exclamar aquello, dándome ánimos, de alguna manera se sentía bien…alguien, aunque fuese un idiota pretencioso me apoyaba.

.

La audición…..fue un éxito…..por fin….después de tantos intentos por fin me aceptaban para darme un debut.

-antes de que salgas a un escenario, debemos prepararte muchacha, cuantos años dices que tienes?- me preguntaba una mujer en aquella recepción.

-21, aunque ya había hecho este tipo de cosas antes-le contestaba a ella quien me dedico una sonrisa.

De entre las sombras, aparecía otra vez el…Usui, como era que venía a su antojo por todos lados?

-tienes buen material aquí , ella es una antigua miembro de las School Idols de Otonokizaka, ganaron el segundo Love Live- eran sus palabras de El hacía aquella mujer quien al escucharlo se sorprendió.

-de verdad? muy bien entonces quedas contratada muchacha, tendrás que presentarte todas las mañanas, para analizar que debemos mejorar, y tres horas más durante las tardes para la planificación y las practicas, no sé cuánto tiempo llevara esto pero te aseguro que serás la Idol perfecta- me decía esas dulces palabras aquella mujer, por fin, pensé que mi sueño se haría realidad…eso pensé….

.

Cada día que se ponía, me hacía tan feliz ir y practicar, vocalizar, ser entrenada para ser una Idol de calidad, y conforme pasaba el tiempo también comenzaba a convivir con Usui, el era de alguna manera alguien a quien llegue a considerar especial….hasta cierto punto.

-Quieres dejar de verme? Me distraes!-

-Perdón señorita Idol perfecta, yo también trabajo aquí!-

.

En ocasiones era gracioso y me animaba a su manera cuando me sentía cansada o fatigada durante las prácticas.

-últimamente no has practicado verdad Yazawa?-

-¿porque lo dices?-

-es que has engordado, principalmente hacia los lados-

-Eres un idiota!-

.

Cuidaba de mí, durante las tardes, el nunca permitía que otros de los trabajadores y bailarines se me acercara, ya que solo querían divertirse.

-hey Nico-chan vamos por unas copas, bienes?-

-ella no tiene tiempo para beber, se está esforzando en cumplir su sueño, así que ya puedes irte-

-no te metas Usui, ella no trae tu nombre escrito como para que la sobreprotejas de esa manera-

-no es tu problema-

.

Él estaba ahí cuando lo necesitaba, aunque en muchas ocasiones no logre entender las razones del porque asía todo aquello…..siempre me preguntaba ¿Por qué me apreciaba tanto?

-cuando sea una Idol, nunca decepcionare a mis fans-

-eso es imposible-

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-muchos de tus fans se sentirían mal si tú en algún momento te casaras-

-no digas tonterías, seré una Idol, no tengo tiempo para el amor…..además….eso no pasara-

-tu eres quien dice tonterías, es más que obvio que alguien flechara tu corazón y querrás que esa persona este a tu lado-

-eso es imposible…-

-no te entiendo-

-no hace falta que lo entiendas, solo…..es imposible estar al lado de la persona que amo….-

.

El tiempo transcurría, cada día estaba más cerca de mi meta, y al igual que eso, Usui y yo nos convertimos en buenos amigos, a pesar de que peleábamos a cada momento.

-ese color es tan ridículo-

-es mi color favorito, no es ridículo!-

-acaso eres una niña para estar tan fascinada con el color rosa?-

-claro que no, es solo que tú no tienes sentido de la moda-

.

El siempre, trato de apoyarme…o eso pretendía….

.

.

.

Un año de arduo entrenamiento, de esfuerzo absoluto y de desvelos transcurrió, comenzaba a sentirme un tanto molesta por el hecho de que no sentí llegar a mi meta, haci que me dirigí a hablar con la directora de la agencia sobre mi debut, al entrar, ella me dedico una sonrisa.

-Yazawa-san que bueno que estas aquí, precisamente iba a buscarte-

-de verdad?, bueno que se le ofrece-

-te tengo una buena noticia y una mala, cual quieres escuchar primero?

-la buena, supongo-

-tus arduas prácticas dieron frutos, te has convertido en un gran material, por eso, tengo casi listo tu contrato con la agencia, y pronto comenzaras con las grabaciones para después presentarte-

Esas palabras eran tan dulces y me traían tanta felicidad, por fin después de todo un año de prácticas, por fin daría mi gran debut.

-eso es increíble!...pero…..cual es la mala?-

-bueno, hubo un contratiempo con algunos papeles que aún no están certificados así que solo tendrás que esperar 3 semanas más, sé que estas ansiosa, pero solo espera un poco más, la fama está casi en tus manos-

-bien….esperare ansiosa-

Me sentía increíble, solo un poco más y al fin cumpliría mi sueño, me encontraba fuera de la agencia bajo la sombra de un árbol mientras llovía un poco, era como hace un año atrás había fracasado, pero esta vez había triunfado…..sentí de repente como las manos de alguien cubrían mis ojos, y yo me sobresalte girándome de inmediato.

-¿pero qué?... ¿Usui?-

-lo lograste Yazawa, me siento orgulloso de todo el esfuerzo que pusiste en ello-

-gracias Usui, me alegra que me apoyaras desde el principio-

-no es nada, después de todo te mereces eso y más-

-sabes, muy pronto estaré en la sima…..tal vez, ahora si tenga el valor y la firmeza de enfrentar mis sentimientos-

-tus sentimientos?-

-si, después de tanto tiempo seré sincera…..buscare a la persona que siempre he amado y le diré lo que siento-

-…..tu….eres idiota?-

-¿por qué me llamas idiota?... ¿cuáles tu problema?-

-tanto tiempo llevas aferrada a alguien que de seguro ni siquiera te recuerda-

-y tú qué sabes?...estoy segura que aún le importo…..pero bueno que puedes opinar tú al respecto? , solo te jactas de ti mismo-

-claro que lo sé!...yo…..-

-….. ¿Usui?…-

-Yo….yo te quiero Yazawa….-

-pero….. ¿Porque ahora Usui?-

-no importa….solo olvídate de esa persona que no supo apreciarte… por favor…..sal conmigo!-

-yo lo lamento….no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos…perdóname Usui-

-pero…. ¿Porque? … yo de verdad te quiero, porque no lo puedes aceptar?

- solo pienso en ti como un buen amigo… sería injusto que estuviera contigo sin sentir amor…..eso solo te lastimaría, y no quiero lastimarte de esa manera-

-me estas lastimando ahora!... porque….¿porque te aferras a alguien que nunca te amara?-

-ya basta! No puedes obligar a alguien a enamorarse….. De verdad lo siento-

-no, nadie me rechaza de esa manera…..me escuchaste? Nadie! Lo lamentaras Yazawa-

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que me dijo… antes de irse corriendo….me sentía mal, sus palabras me habían herido, y no solo eso…el hecho de perderlo, también dolía.

.

Al día siguiente durante la tarde, los chicos de la agencia habían preparado una fiesta para celebrar mi debut que pronto se acercaba, incluso llame a Umi, para que nos acompañara, trate de llamar a Usui, pero no respondió en absoluto.

-salud, por nuestra futura estrella-

-Salud!-

.

La tarde pronto se convirtió en noche, y un simple brindis llevo a mas bebida, algunos estaban completamente perdidos y yo solamente conversaba con Umi, cuando uno de los bailarines se acercó.

-Nico-chan, llego esta botella de parte de un amigo tuyo-

-ha gracias, quieres probarla Umi?-

-no gracias, con lo bebí en el brindis es más que suficiente-

-bueno, creo que yo solo la probare-

Ese….fue la peor decisión que pude tomar…..tras esa copa….no recuerdo muchas cosas en concreto sobre esa noche, pero lo que nunca olvidaría de aquel momento es…el rostro de Usui lleno de frialdad y furia entre la oscuridad de la noche….

.

Desperté en mi apartamento, no me sentía muy bien, ni sabía lo que había pasado, traía mi cabello suelto y mi cuerpo solo estaba cubierto por las sabanas de mi cama, miraba a mí alrededor buscando una respuesta, pero todo estaba como normalmente.

Mire a mi lado y había una nota, sin dudarlo la tome de inmediato y la abrí, al ver aquellas palabras escritas en ese papel, mi cuerpo se llenó de miedo y pánico…..

-_te dije que lo lamentarías-_

Me sentía terrible, como alguien a quien considere mi amigo se había aprovechado de mi y me había hecho algo tan horrible?...pero eso solo había sido el comienzo.

.

Cuando la fecha de la firma de mi contrato llego al fin, yo me sentía mareada y con nauseas, pero no podía faltar, era un día sumamente importante, así que solo tome unas aspirinas y me dirigí a la agencia con el temor de encontrarme con Usui, pero…..él no estaba ahí.

Me sentía más tranquila de no verlo, pero aún me sentía enferma, y decidí a apresurarme para la firma de mi contrato, cuando entre a la oficina encontré a la directora ordenando unos documentos.

-buenos días, ya estoy aquí-

-buenos días Yazawa-san, te vez enferma ¿pasa algo?-

-no es nada, solo me siento con un poco de nauseas-

-bueno entonces apresurémonos para que puedas ir con un doctor-

Antes de siquiera poder acercarme más, mi estómago no lo soporto y devolví todo, la directora se sintió angustiada por lo que decidió llevarme con un médico.

-cómo se siente señorita Yazawa?-

-un poco mejor-

-ella se pondrá bien?-

-bueno, tengo los resultados del análisis que acabamos de hacerle-

-¿y bien? ¿Qué es lo que tengo?-

-usted…está embarazada-

Fue una noticia que me dejo en shock…no podía creerlo, simplemente no terminaba de razonarlo.

La directora me llevo de vuelta, yo aún estaba incrédula, no había articulado palabra alguna, y por lo pronto la directora lucia seria tras todo aquello, por lo que decidió hablar conmigo.

-Yazawa-san sabes la gravedad de esto?-

-yo…..ni siquiera…

-lamento tener que decírtelo, pero no puedo darte un contrato en este estado-

-pero…después de todo este tiempo….yo…..-

-de verdad lo siento, pero como Idol que fuiste en tu juventud, sabes que esto no está socialmente aceptado, que imagen darás a la agencia?-

-pero…..trabaje tan duro por este día…-

-de verdad lo siento Yazawa-san…..lo siento-

.

El, el hombre que me apoyo, y que considere un buen amigo me arrebataba mi más grande sueño, fue cuando pensé que realmente nunca fue mi amigo, porque nunca me hubiera hecho tal atrocidad.

.

No podía ocultarle nada a mi madre, tenía que decírselo, sabía que ella estaría de mi lado sin importar que y que me daría el mejor consejo que pudiera escuchar.

-no te rindas, nunca te has rendido, así que saldrás adelante, yo pude hacerlo sola con cuatro hijos, tú también podrás-

-pero es de ese desgraciado!...es del hombre que me arrebato mi sueño-

-y que piensas hacer?-

-no lo quiero madre…no quiero a este bebe…..-

-Nico…pero también es tuyo, yo sé que no tienes el corazón para desacerté de él, porque a diferencia de muchas personas, tu eres alguien de buenos sentimientos, tu no buscas hacer daño…..tu entregas sentimientos verdaderos, y sin importar que, me siento orgullosa de ti-

Mi madre, de alguna manera, evito con sus palabras que hiciera algo de lo que me pude arrepentir toda mi vida y le agradezco que lo haya hecho.

.

-esos nueve meses fueron duros, me sentía incomoda, irritada, era horrible lo mucho que mis emociones cambiaban, pero entonces recordaba…..que valía la pena cargar con todo por mi hijo.

El día que lo tuve en mis brazos por primera vez, y me miro, fue tan increíble y a la vez emocionante, pero también melancólico….sus ojos tenían el mismo color que los de su padre, pero…..no se parecían en nada a los de él. Era un inesperado y milagroso parecido a la mirada de mi primer amor, a esa dulce y seria mirada ligeramente rasgada, mis lágrimas corrían, no sé si de emoción, o por el dolor del recuerdo….no lo sabía, solo sabía que ahora tenía lo más valioso en el mundo justo en mis brazos.

**Nico POV END**

.

Finalizaba Nico su triste historia que me dejo con un nudo en la garganta, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, Nico….ella sufrió tanto….. Perdió tanto a manos de un miserable… no podía reaccionar, solo miraba al vacío, pronto sentí que ella separaba su rostro de mi pecho y me miraba.

-Maki… ¿estás bien?- la escuche decirme con voz tranquila.

Rápidamente la abrase, tan fuerte como pude, solo quería sentirla en mis brazos no quería separarme de ella ni un solo momento.

-nada de eso importa, nunca te abandonare….siempre estaré a tu lado, siempre te amare, y are que cada día sea el más feliz para ti y para Kota…are que todos esos años en los que me mantuviste presente en tu mente valgan la pena- eran mis palabras que salían por si solas, solo sentí como ella me devolvió aquel abrazo con la misma intensidad.

-Maki-chan….tonta…..te aras responsable de tus palabras…-la escuche decirme, al mirarla desviaba su mirada sonrojándose, era encantadora.

Lentamente la acerque más a mí y por primera vez para mí, fui yo quien la beso, un beso corto, pero que transmitía lo que sentía en ese momento y después la abrase nuevamente.

-hay que dormir…..mañana hay trabajo por hacer-finalizaba yo acomodándome por completo, ella hizo lo mismo y sin nada más que decir nos perdimos en el cansancio y la oscuridad de aquella hermosa noche.

.

Un destello de luz golpeaba contra mis rostro, causando que despertara, trate de moverme pero un peso sobre mi lo impedía, solo frote mis ojos y al observar que era aquello, observe a la mujer más hermosa descansando junto a mí, o más bien sobre mi…

No quise despertarla por lo que no me moví, pero escuche algunos pasos, lo cual me alarmo…que tal si era la madre de Nico? O Kotaro?...o peor aún Kota!

Por suerte pronto se dejaron de escuchar lo cual causo un suspiro de alivio en mí, note pronto como Nico se movió y también despertaba mirándome con ojos perezosos.

-buenos días señorita jefa de cocina, no se le hace tarde?- le decía yo mirándola con una leve sonrisa.

-pero apenas son las 7:00 am, más bien no se le hace tarde a usted señorita cirujana?-me decía ella….Diablos! Es verdad tengo que estar ahí a las 8:00!...aunque no haría mal llegar un poco más tarde.

-ha puedo llegar a la hora que yo quiera, soy la jefa- le contestaba ahora yo de una manera perezosa a Nico, pero la verdad era que no quería separarme de ella.

-la vida de alguien no puede esperar recuerdas?- me contestaba ella volviendo mis antiguas palabras en mi contra.

-ha bien ya voy, pero…primero déjame levantarme-le contestaba indicándole que aún seguía sobre mí, ella solo rio.

-muy bien lo que ordene- bromeaba y antes de levantarse nuevamente me beso de una manera rápida, causándome un sonrojo.

El abrir de la puerta nos sobresaltó a ambas al mirar en conjunto hacia la entraba el pequeño Kota venia corriendo en pijama hacia nosotras con una sonrisa muy evidente, sin darnos cuenta siquiera ya estaba arriba de la cama y se lanzaba hacia nosotras de un brinco.

-ah las vi! Vi a mama darle un beso a Onnechan!-

…pero…ahahahaha esto no puede ser! Trágame tierra!

* * *

><p><strong>ja ese Kota es travieso xD bueno nos leemos el lunes :3<strong>


	9. Chapter 9 mi heredero

**bueno gente lamento si este cap es un poco mas corto a los que normalmente acostumbro es solo que ando ocupada ya saben la escuela y examenes jajaja que por cierto patee traseros olimpicos xDDDD**

**bueno ya sin mas que disfruten este cap**

* * *

><p>Me encontraba en la oficina muy pensativa, y preocupada a la vez, Kota nos encontró en el momento menos indicado<p>

.

-ah las vi! Vi a mama darle un beso a Onnechan!-

.

Me preocupa que él vaya a contarlo a más personas, o a alguien en la escuela, si eso se llegara a saber…..no quiero ni imaginarme a Nico siendo separada de Kota…..y por mi culpa.

Por otro lado, después de tanto tiempo al fin Nico me confió lo que ocurrió tiempo atrás y la razón de por qué ese pequeño está en el mundo, me cuesta pensar que nunca atraparon a ese desdichado hombre, ya que lo que cometió fue un crimen…..pero más crimen aun el hecho de abandonarla a su suerte sin importarle el bienestar de su hijo….no, Kota no es su hijo, Kota no tiene padre, Nico ha hecho ambos papeles, a él no le hace falta un padre teniendo a una madre como Nico.

Aun así, siento que debería hacer algo para encontrar a ese sujeto y hacerlo pagar, él tiene que pagar las consecuencias de su crimen, tiene que pagar por lastimar a mi Nico… y cuando eso pase, seré yo quien se haga responsable de ese pequeño junto a Nico.

Yo cambiare las cosas de ahora en adelante y me asegurare de que ambos sean felices.

El tocar de alguien en la puerta me saco que mis pensamientos, era extraño que alguien viniese a esa hora.

-adelante-conteste con normalidad, dejando ver a mi padre quien entraba sonriéndome.

-buenas tardes, como va todo Maki?- me preguntaba el mientras se acercaba y se sentaba.

-he tenido un buen día, no ha habido atenciones graves- le contestaba mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-ya veo, necesito hablar contigo- me decía con voz serena y despertando curiosidad en mí.

-de acuerdo dime que es lo ¿qué pasa?- le preguntaba mientras ahora lo miraba fijamente.

-la verdad me siento preocupado, el tiempo está pasando muy rápido, es como si apenas ayer te viera sentada frente a un piano tocando erróneamente y con lentitud y ahora eres toda una mujer- me decía él aunque ciertamente no entendía a que quería llegar con eso.

-en ese entonces solo tenía 4 años, y es verdad el tiempo vuela y no se detiene, pero ese es el ciclo de la vida- le contestaba yo tratando de entender su conversación.

-yo me estoy haciendo viejo, por una parte me siento tranquilo, pero por otra me pregunto ¿Qué pasara con la familia?- me decía el, ahora sus palabras me confundían cada vez más.

-padre….¿a qué quieres llegar con todo esto?- dejaba salir mi inquietud mirándolo con duda.

-bueno, yo como cabeza de familia pasado, necesite a un sucesor, cuando te tuvimos me quite ese peso de encima, porque pensé que el futuro de la familia seguiría y estaría asegurado, pero después ocurrió tu accidente, y aquella preocupación volvió, desde entonces no se ha vuelto a ir- me decía el de una manera más clara su inconveniente.

-suficiente, sabes que detesto que me recuerdes eso- le contestaba con voz un poco irritada.

-pero no puedes evadir la realidad por más dura que sea, así que te lo preguntare directamente ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando ya no puedas continuar con esto?- me preguntaba mi padre firmemente dejándome ver una realidad que ni siquiera había contemplado

La verdad era que ni siquiera lo sabía, no sabía cómo contestar a esa pregunta, que es lo que necesitaba hacer?

-quiero que lo tomes en cuenta Maki, por favor- finalizaba el y se disponía a salir de mi oficina dejándome bastante pensativa en ese sentido, ¿qué debería hacer? Fue lo que mayormente me estuve preguntando la mayor parte del día.

.

Ya era hora de irme a casa, me sentía cansada mentalmente le di muchas vueltas al tema y no llegue a absolutamente nada, solo subí a mi auto y me dirigí a mi apartamento.

.

-no necesito seguir pensando en esto, es completamente ridículo, lo dejare por hoy- me dije a mi misma mientras entraba a mi apartamento, notando que las luces estaban prendidas y…emanaba un aroma…muy….apetecible.

Al caminar hasta la cocina me encontré primeramente a un pelinegro lavando un par de tomates y a la mayor probando lo que cocinaba.

-ha! Onnechan bienvenida- me dijo Kota mirándome y dedicándome una sonrisa sin dejar de hacer lo que hacía.

-Maki, quería sorprenderte antes de que llegaras pero, creo que se me hizo algo tarde en el trabajo- me decía Nico también dejando ver aquel lindo detalle

-no hacía falta que hicieras esto- le contestaba con algo de pena en mi voz.

-yo solo, quería hacerlo-me contestaba de igual manera y me sonreía.

-no está bien!- escuchamos al pequeño quejarse mientras nos miraba, lo cual llamo nuestra atención.

-¿qué pasa? ¿Qué anda mal?-preguntaba Nico a su hijo quien no cambio expresión alguna en su rostro.

-¿Dónde está el beso de mama?- preguntaba el niño…que esta?...¿qué?

Sus palabras nos dejaron en silencio a ambas y con un evidente sonrojo en nuestros rostros, él es tan indiscreto!...y …..¿Porque lo dijo?...

-¿Por qué…..c…crees que ella debería darme un beso?-le preguntaba a Kota con voz nerviosa y muy avergonzada.

-porque las personas que se quieren se besan ¿no? Justo como en la mañana!-me respondía sin ninguna mala intención Kota, causándome más vergüenza.

-bueno, no crees que sería mejor que esta vez fuera Maki quien lo haga?- ahora hablaba Nico….¿QUE?

Con rapidez me acerque a ella para hablarle sin que Kota escuchara.

-oye, que pretendes? Lo de la mañana fue un accidente, que Kota lo acepte no significa que tenga que verlo-le susurraba a ella quien solo rio.

-bueno a el le gusta solo molestar- me contestaba con gracia en su voz.

-claro, se nota que es tu hijo- le contestaba con voz irónica ella solo puso mala cara.

-sí, pero se nota que a convivido lo suficiente contigo-decía ella de igual manera en voz irónica.

Dirigí mi mirada a Kota y nos miraba con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro, era casi igual a la…..a la mirada complisitiva de Nozomi, aquello me causo un escalofrió.

Rindiéndome por completo siendo Madre e Hijo contra mi rápidamente solo di un beso sobre la mejilla de Nico, me sentía completamente avergonzada.

-bien! Onnechan se ganó la cena de hoy- me decía el pequeño riendo y llevándole los tomates que lavaba con anterioridad a su madre.

-porque no vas y te sientas un momento ya casi esta esto, bien?- me decía Nico dándome la espalda y continuando con aquello.

Yo solo me dirigí al escritorio que tenía cerca y saque algunos papeles y radiografías que tenía que revisar todavía, junto con un par de herramientas que necesitaban limpieza y esterilización, quería adelantar esto antes de cenar con Nico y Kota y sin más comencé con eso.

Pasado un par de minutos note que el pequeño miraba mis cosas con curiosidad, era una muy linda mirada curiosa.

-Onnechan, esto que es?- me preguntaba el mientras señalaba algunas radiografías.

-son radiografías, estas sirven para ver el esqueleto de las personas y si tienen algún hueso roto o algo enfermo- explicaba con palabras sencillas a Kota quien observaba cada vez más curioso.

-y esto que es?- me preguntaba sobre más cosas que comenzaba a observar entre mis papeles.

Era interesante las preguntas que me hacía tras cada papel que observaba y su expresión de asombro tras cada explicación e imagen que se postraba ante sus ojos, olvide por completo lo que hacía por mostrarle y explicarle algunas cosas a Kota, era fascinante….era como si por primera vez me apasionara mi profesión.

-el trabajo de onnechan es muy interesante-me decía el tras una serie de explicaciones.

-eso crees?-le contestaba yo a él con gracia, percatándome que tan entretenidos estábamos que el estaba sentado sobre mis piernas mirando a placer todo lo que quisiera sobre mi escritorio.

-si, porque onnechan salva la vida de las personas y hace que los enfermos se sientan mejor-me contestaba el con una sonrisa, sus palabras me hacían sentir muy bien, me daban tranquilidad y me hacían sentir orgullosa de lo que hacía.

-oigan ustedes dos vengan a sentarse a la mesa para cenar- nos llamaba Nico asomándose desde el comedor llamándonos a ambos.

Sin más nos dirigimos a tomar la cena que Nico había preparado, era un muy bien plato detallado y tenía muy buena vista, no conforme con eso olía delicioso.

-increíble, se nota que sabes hacer muy bien tu trabajo- le decía a ella quien solo me dedico una sonrisa.

-si es por ti vale la pena el esfuerzo, además, soy yo quien lo cocino! Claro que se ve apetitoso- me contestaba con orgullo en su voz, justo como en los viejos tiempos.

-seguro, seguro anda siéntate también- le decía devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Justo como lucia sabia, era muy rico, después de todo tenía el toque Yazawa, y era aún más agradable el saber que había hecho esto para mí.

-y dime que tal estuvo el trabajo hoy?- le preguntaba yo a ella comenzando con una conversación.

-pues bien, nada fuera de lo común, mucho calor, grasa y comida a reventar, pero las visitas estuvieron un poco concurridas, que hay de ti, no traías muy buena cara cuando llegaste- me decía ella mientras sorbía un poco de agua.

Fue entonces ahí cuando lo que mi padre me dijo volvió a mi mente, y yo no podía darle una solución a aquel conflicto.

-bueno, tuve una discusión con mi padre-le contestaba a ella quien me miro preocupada.

-¿paso algo malo?- me preguntaba con voz curiosa.

-no tengo ganas de hablar de eso por ahora-finalizaba ese tema con un suspiro de cansancio.

-ya veo, espero puedas decírmelo después- me contestaba con suavidad en su voz, eso era lo que me daba la confianza total en ella.

-qué hay de ti Kota, ¿cómo te fue en la escuela?- preguntaba a Kota quien me sonrió con orgullo.

-yo soy el mejor en todas las clases!- me respondía casi victorioso, igual a su madre, pronto escuche una risa proveniente de Nico que miraba burlona al pequeño.

-¿así? y matemáticas e inglés?- ahora preguntaba ella al pelinegro quien cambio su expresión a una que evadía nuestras miradas.

-no voy a reprobar- era su respuesta de el casi en un susurro, lo cual me causo gracia pero, ciertamente no estaba bien.

-eres igual que Nico, debes reforzar tus conocimientos en esas dos materias, ya que son muy importantes- le decía al pequeño quien me dedico una leve sonrisa nuevamente.

-onnechan es buena en matemáticas e inglés?-preguntaba el niño curioso.

-así es, yo puedo ayudarte con eso si quieres-le brindaba mi apoyo al pelinegro quien se alegro.

.

El resto dela cena transcurrió con normalidad, aunque ya se hacía algo tarde y me preocupaba que se fueran tarde, me pregunto si ella querrá quedarse.

-Nico, ya es tarde, quieren quedarse?-preguntaba a ambos, y sin recibir respuesta de Nico cota corrió asía su mochila.

-me pondré mi pijama-contestaba el con entusiasmo y se dirigía a arriba con sus ropas para dormir, Nico solo suspiro en respuesta.

-gracias, Maki-me decía ella mientras retiraba su abrigo y tomaba su bolsa.

.

Caminamos juntas arriba y llevamos a Kota para una habitación que tenía extra, el podría descansar en ese lugar con total tranquilidad, justo en la habitación de al lado se encontraba la mia.

.

Por fin después de un largo rato de estar acompañándolo se quedó dormido, fue entonces cuando Nico y yo volvimos a mi habitación.

-puedo prestarte algo para que duermas, si quieres volver con Kota puedes hacerlo- le decía yo entregándole algunas prendas para dormir.

-esto me quedara enorme- me contestaba con gracia ella.

-lamento mi tamaño de acuerdo?- le contestaba con gracia también mientras retiraba mis gafas y me sentaba sobre la cama.

Nos mantuvimos calladas por un momento, estoy segura que ella está pensando en lo que discutí con mi padre justo como yo en ese momento, aunque presiento que no quiere preguntármelo por pena.

-Sabes, hoy mi padre llego a la oficina preguntándome que planeo hacer con la sucesión de la familia- tomaba yo la iniciativa de entablar el tema que prometí le contaría.

-¿la sucesión de la familia?- me preguntaba ella, sin entender en concreto lo que decía.

-sí, él está preocupado porque….bueno, yo no puedo tener hijos, y soy hija única, le preocupa que no haya un sucesor después de mi- le contaba lo que pasaba a Nico quien me miraba con seriedad.

-y que le dijiste?-me preguntaba nuevamente ella.

-yo, no le di una respuesta, no supe dársela…no sé qué hacer Nico…..yo, no puedo darle un heredero- decía con voz preocupada y triste a la vez.

Ella se mantenía calla escuchando mi problema, al mirarla, note que estaba pensando, ella…va a ayudarme? Pero ¿Cómo?

-Maki…. ¿no pensaste en Kota?- era su respuesta la cual me sorprendió en gran manera.

-¿Qué? Kota es tu hijo…..quiero decir, él ya tiene tu apellido….no es posible….-eran mis prontas palabras que me mantenían sorprendida.

-es verdad, pero a falta de un padre él puede tener un tutor o una tutora, eso posibilita ambos apellidos, claro para un solo documento, no quiero que pienses que quiero aprovecharme de eso, solo quiero ayudarte- me contestaba ella con voz un poco tímida…ella me da el grandísimo Honor de ser tutora legal de su hijo?

-no! Yo no pensé en eso para nada, tú no te aprovecharías de nadie…pero….es que me cuesta aceptar esto que estás diciéndome-era mi respuesta que aun evidenciaba sorpresa.

-te lo propongo porque….ahora somos tu familia ¿recuerdas?...estaremos ahí cuando lo necesites y estoy segura que a Kota le ara feliz, el siempre a estado interesado en el cuerpo humano y ese tipo de cosas….además….. Confió en ti porque, siempre estarás a nuestro lado cierto? Tu….nunca nos abandonaras- eran sus palabras que me dedicaba con toda seguridad y cariño

-Nunca me apartare de su lado, se los prometí a ambos- le contestaba acercándome y abrazándola dejando que su cuerpo compartiera su calidez con el mío.

-entonces….aceptas?- me preguntaba ella devolviéndome el abrazo.

-acepto….gracias Nico, no sabes cuánto significa esto para mí-finalizaba retirándome un poco y mirándola a los ojos, pronto ella solo me sonrió.

-bueno, vayamos a dormir, Mañana hay trabajo por delante- finalizaba aquella platica caminando hacia la cama, pronto yo la seguí, recostándome también, ahora me sentía completamente tranquila y en paz, completamente en paz.

.

Al día siguiente tuve que levantarme más temprano ya que recibí una llamada informándome que tenía que hacer una cirugía lo antes posible , por lo que deje que ella y Kota se quedaran durmiendo y me fui al trabajo lo más apresuradamente posible, antes de salir de casa deje una nota a Nico.

Conducía algo veloz de camino al trabajo y para mi mala suerte me pase un alto, como si eso no bastara pronto escuche una patrulla tras de mi ordenando que me detuviera lo cual hice.

Impaciente esperando a que el policía se acercara a mi ventanilla, mire de reojo y ahí venia el, un hombre casi de mi estatura, con gafas obscuras y cabello castaño se acercó a la ventanilla.

-baya bonitos ojos, bueno señorita se pasó un alto en mi zona-me decía el, de una manera un poco informal a mi parecer.

-mire, soy doctora hace un momento me llamaron para una emergencia- le contestaba afirmando efectivamente que había cometido una falta.

-de acuerdo, si ese es el caso puede irse- me decía el mientras anotaba algo sobre su libreta.

-muchas gracias- agradecía rápidamente mientras encendía mi auto de nuevo.

-oficial Shiori a sus órdenes señorita-finalizaba el…..Shiori?...donde escuche ese nombre…..al escuchar el nombre de ese hombre un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo…..donde lo escuche?...de inmediato deje de lado aquello tenía algo más importante que hacer ahora mismo, y sin volver la mirada atrás me encamine de nuevo hacia el hospital.

.

.

.

Tras aquella cirugía, el resto de mi día había transcurrido con normalidad, bastante diría yo, y para ser sincera estaba incluso aburrida, pronto una llamada en mi celular se hizo presente, era….Honoka?

-que pasa Honoka?-contestaba mi celular con voz aburrida.

-Maki-chan las chicas y yo hemos estado hablando y se nos ocurrió algo innovador-me contestaba con una voz bastante enérgica Honoka, que pasa?

-de acuerdo dime que es-le contestaba yo con intriga a su entusiasmo.

-después de 10 años….queremos hacer una presentación nosotras 9 como M's-

* * *

><p><strong>una aclaracion antes de, cuando a un Niño se le nombra un tutor legal con todo y documento este no pierne su primer apellido a este solo se le conoce con dos apellidos , en este caso seria tanto Yazawa como Nishikino, pero originalmente concerba su apellido original, el cual es Yazawa :3<strong>


	10. Chapter 10 bienvenidos a la familia

**gente este cap es un poco corto me disculpo por eso, mi computadora esta fuera de servisio xD (no enserio) y mi memoria murio por lo que no puedo escribir en casa y vuelvo a los internet , en fin espero que les guste y no se apresuren este fic sera un poco mas largo que los anteriores aun tendrar que leer por un rato :3 sin mas que disfriten este cap y disculpen las faltas de ortografia es por que me apresure mucho a escribir.**

* * *

><p>Estuve pensando la mayor parte de mi día laboral sobre lo que Honoka me dijo…con que volver a presentarnos como M's? sinceramente no creo que sea lo más correcto quiero decir, nosotras ya estamos grandes, somos adultas, somos profesionales en nuestros trabajos, ser una Idol ya no va con nosotras, al menos eso es lo que creo, además lo más seguro es que nadie recuerde a M's.<p>

Por otro lado no se qué es lo que opine Nico al respecto, supongo que ella estará fascinada con la idea, y bueno, si realmente es así , pues yo también apoyare la idea.

-Maki? Estas escuchando?- me saco de mis pensamientos una voz masculina en la oficina.

-lo lamento padre, solo pensaba-le respondía a mi padre dentro de la habitación.

-y bien? Dime quien es el heredero que decidiste?-me preguntaba, después de todo para eso lo había llamado.

-es el, su nombre es Yazawa Kota- le mostraba una foto de el que guardaba en mi celular, y la expresión de mi padre al verla fue un asombro total.

-Maki…..¿porque el?…..quiero decir…..¿que significa esto? Porque el se parece a ti?- preguntaba confundido mi padre y yo me sentía más que orgullosa de ello.

-aquí está el papel que me indica como tutora legal- le entregaba aquel papel que me había apresurado a sacar para quitarme de encima a mi padre.

-eso significa que lo adoptaste?-me decía mi padre aun sin entender por completo.

En ese momento me quede en blanco….¿que debía decirle ahora? ¿Que era el hijo de mi novia? Fue entonces cuando un nuevo conflicto se presento en mi cabeza, ¿Cómo se lo diría?

-no lo adopte, pero sabes…..quiero explicarte esto más tarde, hoy descansas en la noche no? Entonces déjame explicártelo con mayor detenimiento hasta la cena, traeré a Kota….y a su madre, para que puedas entenderlo- le decía y le daba la espalda a mi padre, me sentía nerviosa sin embargo no ocultaría lo que pasaba en mi vida con Nico, eso no estaría bien.

-muy bien, pero espero y sea algo bueno, por lo pronto me siento un poco más tranquilo, me llevare este documento, te veo en la cena- finalizaba mi padre y se disponía a irse.

Tras aquella platica con mi padre, tuve un día difícil y muy apresurado, incluso realice una cirujia, y al salir de aquella sala afuera me esperaba Nico ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

-Nico, que te trae por aquí?-le preguntaba mientras retiraba el cubre bocas que aun cargaba.

-estoy algo inquieta, Honoka quiere que nos presentemos nuevamente- me decía ella mientras caminaba más cerca de mi.

-precisamente de eso quería hablarte, creo que esa idea seria maravill- y antes de poder terminar ella me interrumpió.

-no voy a hacerlo Maki-decia ella de manera firme causándome una gran sorpresa…..¿porque ella se niega?

-pero….crei que tu querrías hacerlo, quiero decir…..tu siempre quisiste ser una Idol- le decía aun intrigada tras su respuesta, deseaba saber la razón de su negación.

-y todavía preguntas ¿por qué?-me contestaba algo molesta.

-la verdad no lo entiendo del todo Nico- le contestaba confundida tras su respuesta.

-así que ¿esta es la atención que me prestas?- me decía en voz alta llamando la atención de algunos pacientes y del personal alrededor causando que me apenara.

-Nico no alces la voz estas en un hospital y además estas llamando la atención ¿podrías esperar en mi oficina? Allí podremos hablar bien de acuerdo?- le decía a ella quien solo me miro molesta y asintió.

Indique a una de las enfermeras que la llevara allí en lo que yo esterilizaba mis manos y retiraba la ropa que había usado anteriormente en la cirugía.

En cuanto termine me dirigí apresurada a mi oficina donde seguramente ella estaría esperándome, al entrar ahí ella estaba sentada sobre el escritorio y…traía mi caja de cigarrillos en su mano.

-que hace esto en tu oficina?- me decía ya un poco más calmada.

-los consumo de vez en cuando para calmarme o cuando trabajo con papeleos- le respondía mientras tomaba mi bata y me la ponía nuevamente.

-se supone que eres doctora- me contestaba dejando aquella dentro de su bolsa, saia que me los quitaría.

-lo lamento- le contestaba algo apenada y caminaba hacia mi silla lista para comentar lo que la molestaba.

-no importa, y bien?-me preguntaba ella aun sobre el escritorio mirándome dudosa.

-pues….bueno…. no es que no te preste atención, es solo que realmente no entiendo la razón del por que te niegas, quiero decir, volveremos a hacer lo que hacíamos 10 años atrás, lo disfrutabas no?- le decía, esperando que no se molestara nuevamente.

-Maki-chan…no quiero que me encuentre otra vez- era su rápida respuesta.

-¿Quién?...acaso…..hablas de…-me quedaba con cortas palabras, estaba esperando que no dijera aquel nombre.

-Usui…no quiero ni siquiera que e acerque a mí y mucho menos a Mi hijo- me decía ella haciendo énfasis en Mi hijo, soy tan tonta debí imaginarlo.

-eso no pasara, yo no permitiría eso, y de ser así, yo misma me encargaría de que lo refundan en prisión, el no podría acercarse a ti, sin antes pasar sobre mí.

Tras esas palabras me levantaba y me acercaba a abrazarla, ese bello y cálido contacto que tanto me llenaba de vida, sentí pronto sus pequeños brazos rodearme también y su pecho contra el mío sentía su rápido latir.

-Maki-chan….. no soportaría que te pasara algo-la escuchaba susurrar mientras aun me abrazaba.

-estaré bien, y ustedes dos también lo estarán, no dejare que toquen a mi familia-le respondía mientras me alejaba y la miraba con una sonrisa.

-entonces….¿ Aceptas?- le preguntaba mientras la miraba dudosa.

-muy bien, lo haré…gracias Maki-chan- me agradecía mientras se acercaba con lentitud y posaba sus labios contra los míos, era un beso que enseguida correspondí.

Pensé que solo sería un beso rápido pero ella no se separaba de mi, al contrario se acercaba cada vez mas presionando su cuerpo contra el mío, ella aun se encontraba sentada sobre mi escritorio y yo estaba de pie frente a ella, supongo que debería disfrutar este pequeño momento.

Poco a poco comenzó a bajar besando mi cuello…..yo….no podía hacer esto en el trabajo, en mi oficina, sin embargo no podía detenerla…..seria nuevamente como aquella vez en casa de Honoka?

-e…espera! Tengo otra cosa que decirte- le contestaba separándola lentamente, ella me miraba nuevamente confundida y molesta.

-oh vamos y ahora ¿por qué?- me preguntaba molesta y cruzándose de brazos.

-bueno….le comente a mi padre sobre Kota y…..estoy dispuesta a decirle lo que ocurre con nosotras- le decía firmemente.

-así que se lo dirás, pues está bien, deben entender que ya eres una adulta- me contestaba con normalidad, así que….no le molesta?

-qué bueno que lo tomas así, pero la cosa es que quiero que tu y Kota estén en la cena hoy, donde le diré lo que pasa a mis padres- le contestaba aun con firmeza y confianza en mi voz.

-entonces….tengo que volver a casa para arreglar a Kota y arreglarme….espera….es con tu familia…debería buscar algo más elegante?- de la nada comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

-esta bien como sea que bayas, de igual manera te veras linda- le contestaba con una sonrisa en mi rostro causando un rubor a ella, sin mas se bajo del escritorio y camino hacia la salida.

-tonta… te veo después- finalizaba dedicándome una sonrisa también y saliendo de mi oficina, bien no me queda más que esperar a que sea hora de salir del trabajo.

.

Después de tanta labor en el trabajo tuve que volver a mi apartamento para cambiarme y estar lista para cenar con mis padres y con Nico, se supone que pasaría por ella y por Kota antes de llegar a casa de mis padres.

Me vestí como casualmente lo hacía y sin más me dirigí a mi auto para después recoger a Nico, en cuanto llegue ahí los vi a ambos, lucían bastante bien, y al ver mi auto acercarse se apresuraron a salir de aquel cercado.

-lo lamento esperaron mucho?- preguntaba bajando la ventanilla del auto.

-para nada, nos vamos ya?-preguntaba Nico mientras se acercaba, sin mas ambos subieron al auto y con velocidad nos dirigimos hacia casa de mis padres.

.

Al estar ahí, Kota fue el primero en bajar y correr hacia la entrada con entusiasmo y una infantil y evidente sonrisa en su rostro.

-wow aquí es donde Onnechan creció?- preguntaba el emocionado.

-si, aunque no fue la mejor infancia pero, aquí fue- le contestaba mientras me acercaba y acariciaba su cabeza.

Pronto abrí el gran portón verde y caminamos en el jardín, mire a Nico que se había quedado un poco atrás, se notaba nerviosa, ya que sus manos temblaban un poco y su mismo rostor la delataba.

-tranquila, todo estará bien, ellos lo entenderán- le daba mis palabras de ánimo, pronto ella me miro y asintió.

Sin dar vuelta a tras caminamos hacia la entrada e ingresamos dentro de la casa, nos recibió uno de los sirvientes tomando y guardando bolsas y otras cosas que nos estovaran durante la cena.

Con normalidad nos dirigimos directamente al comedor, y ahí estaban mi madre y mi padre sentados a la mesa frente a un gran banquete que obvio no terminaríamos.

-Maki y compañía, bienvenidos- escuche decir a mi madre dedicándonos una sonrisa.

-tomen asiento por favor- mencionaba ahora mi padre, sin mas tomamos un lugar en la mesa, era ahora el momento de decírselo a mi padre.

-bueno padre, primeramente quiero presentarte a Yazawa Nico, la madre de Kota- les presentaba a Nico a mis padres quienes la miraban dedicando una sonrisa cortes.

-muy bien es un gusto Yazawa-san- hablaba mi padre mientras ajustaba sus gafas.

-el placer es mio- contestaba ella aun con voz nerviosa, sin pensar tome su mano bajo el mantel y le dedique una mirada rápida, tratando de darle confianza.

-de acuerdo, ahora es cuando escucho tus razones Maki- afirmaba mi padre y guardaba silencio dispuesto a escuchar mi explicación.

-muy bien, esto será un poco largo, pero es la decisión que tome y espero que la aceptes, de no ser asi, no pienso retractarme de ella- finalizaba aclarando y dejando mi acuerdo, mi padre solo asintió.

-escogí a Kota como el siguiente, no solo por el parentesco, son porque es un pequeño que ha llegado a ser bastante especial en mi vida, tanto como ella, confió rotundamente en la decisión que tome así como ella tiene la confianza de otorgarme la tutoría de su hijo-daba mi decisión a mi padre quien asintió y proseguía escuchándome, ahora era el momento de decirle aquella otra cosa que era necesaria.

-padre ahora tengo que decirte que ella, lo aceptes o no, es mi pareja- finalizaba aquello, sentí como pronto la mano de Nico me presiono un poco y la mirada de sorpresa en mis padres que se quedaron en shock un momento.

No sabia que pasaría ahora, no estaba segura de que es lo que dirían o pensarían, o si lo aceptarían, sin embargo no me importaba en lo mas mínimo lo que ocurriera, no me retractaría, ahora yo era la cabeza de familia después de todo.

-pequeño Yazawa, ven aquí un momento- fueron las palabras de mi padre, Kota me miro confundido, y yo solo asentí en respuesta de aquello, por lo que el se levanto y camino hacia mi padre.

-que piensas de Maki?- le preguntaba repentinamente mi padre a Kota causando confusión en Nico y en mi, por lo que esperábamos ansiosas una respuesta.

-onnechan es buena conmigo y con mama, nos cuida y nos quiere, y a veces me da un dulce extra después de comer, por eso la quiero mucho- contestaba el delatándome frente a Nico quien me miro molesta.

Rápido aquella molestia se fue cuando escuchamos la risa de mi padre, miramos con confusión asía donde el se encontraba, cuando termino de reir le dedico una sonrisa a Kota y poso una de sus manos sobre la cabeza del pelinegro.

-tu mirada es encantadora hijo, es un gusto dejar esto en tus manos- le decía mi padre al pequeño tras sus palabras Nico y yo nos llenamos de alivio y alegría a la vez, mi padre lo había aceptado!

-gracias….gracias padre- eran mis palabras hacia mi padre quien me dedico una leve sonrisa.

-querida por que no le muestras al pequeño el jardín?- decía mi padre a mi madre, indicando que se lo llevara de aquí. Ahora vendría la charla con Nico y conmigo.

Mi madre solo asintió ante la petición de mi padre y se llevo al pequeño hacia el jardín quedando a solas los tres, hablaríamos como adultos justo ahora.

-bien Maki, sabes a lo que te estás arriesgando siendo ustedes dos quienes estén a pendiente de un niño, estas consciente de que pasaría si las descubren no es así?- me decía mi padre con palabras más serias en su voz.

-estoy más que dispuesta a evitar que eso pase, por eso, es que estoy aquí, para hacerte saber cuánto me importan ellos dos- le contestaba a mi padre con voz más seria también.

-por otro lado, eres una adulta, y sabes completamente que hacer con tu vida, asi que no hay mas comentarios de mi parte, solo, espero que ese pequeño llene mis expectativas, tanto como la buena impresión que me dio- finalizaba mi padre levantándose un momento de la mesa.

-no se arrepentirá señor Nishikino- esta vez fue Nico quien hablo a mi padre con voz firme, estoy segura que ella sabia las capacidades de su hijo.

-muy bien Yazawa-san…..Ah una cosa mas…-decia mi padre a Nico quien asintió en respuesta.

-cuida de Maki y bienvenida a la familia- finalizaba mi padre dedicando una sonrisa a ambas y dejándonos completamente claro su aprobación a mi pequeña familia que me hacia tan feliz.


	11. Chapter 11 mi reflejo enemigo

**LO SIENTO! tarde mucho en actualizar lo se pero hubo un problema con mi computadora :P en fin aqui les traigo este cap que espero y les guste de verdad lamento esto y espero comprendan :3**

* * *

><p>Estaba más tranquila ahora, me encontraba trabajando en el hospital, ahora la única cosa que divagaba a cada momento por mi mente era…..que haríamos con la presentación? O más bien era, el cómo haríamos aquella presentación, la verdad ha pasado muchísimo tiempo y siendo sincera hay canciones que ni siquiera recuerdo.<p>

El día de ayer Honoka nos llamó, y dijo que nos reuniéramos para hablar sobre aquello, al final decidimos que nos reuniríamos en casa de Nico, ahí podríamos hablarlo con tranquilidad y quedar completamente de acuerdo, por ello tenía que apresurarme y no dejar ningún pendiente en el trabajo, después de todo al día siguiente descansaría, y quería tener el día libre y completo para esos dos pelinegros que tanto amo.

Para mi gran suerte el resto de la tarde transcurrió con normalidad aunque tuvimos un gran número de pacientes ese día pero afortunadamente mi turno terminaría a la hora acostumbrada por lo que no me preocupe.

.

Al fin era completamente libre, ya estaba por subir a mi auto para ir a casa después de todo ya era un poco tarde y no quería ser la última en llegar a la reunión.

Pronto mi celular comenzó a sonar y me apresure a contestarlo, ya que el número era de Nico.

-Nico? Que pasa?- le preguntaba mientras encendía mi auto.

-vas a tardarte todavía?- me preguntaba algo quejumbrosa.

-acabo de salir del hospital no te apures enseguida voy para haya- le contestaba con voz suave pretendiendo que se calmara un poco.

-du acuerdo trata de no tardar mucho, ya casi todas están aquí y Kota está un poco inquieto sin ti aquí- me decía ella con voz más apacible.

-tu tranquila, ya voy para haya de acuerdo?- le contestaba mientras arrancaba mi vehículo

-de acuerdo conduce con cuidado, bien?- finalizo ella colgando el celular.

Me dispuse con toda tranquilidad a casa, no me demore mucho, antes de darme cuenta ya estaba a un par de cuadras de casa, de entre la obscuridad note a tres chicas, eran nada más y nada menos que Hanayo, Honoka y Rin quienes se aproximaban también a casa de Nico.

-hey quieren un aventón?- les preguntaba mientras me acercaba a la banqueta y bajaba mi ventanilla.

-ho! Maki-chan, gracias- me decía Honoka subiendo a la parte del copiloto del auto y Rin y Hanayo en la parte trasera.

-baya te vez muy bien desde que frecuentas con Nico-chan- me decía Hanayo con noto incitativo.

-tú crees? Le contestaba un poco nerviosa tras ese tono travieso en su voz.

-no será que Maki-chan y Nico-chan…?- se quedaba a medias Rin con su frase que sonaba aún más traviesa.

Me quede callada un momento, ahora que lo pensaba no les havia dicho que Nico y yo comenzamos a salir desde ya hace un par de meses atrás, pronto una voz en mi cabeza que me decía ''eres la peor amiga del mundo´´ se hizo presente en mi cabeza, ellas siempre estuvieron ahí para mi y yo no pude si quiera decirles una pequeñez como esta?

-Maki-chan?- me saco de mis pensamientos la voz de Honoka nuevamente.

-saben, ustedes son las únicas que sabían que era lo que sentía por ella en mi juventud y todo lo que sucedió en mi vida después, así que…..creo que puedo confiar en ustedes en cualquier situación verdad?- por fin me animaba a romper con el silencio, ellas se miraron unas a otras un momento y asintieron.

-claro que si, después de todo somos tus amigas-me decía Hanayo dedicándome una sonrisa.

-además, siempre te hemos apoyado a lo largo de todo este tiempo-también contestaba Honoka con voz enérgica.

-si, si, vamos solo afloja lo que tengas que decirnos Maki-chan- eran las enérgicas palabras también de Rin quien parecía muy ansiosa.

Bien, esto no debe ser tan difícil no?...ellas son mis amigas y lo que sucede en mi vida no cambiara nuestra amistad'….solo tome con profundidad algo de aire y lo deje salir.

-pues la verdad es que…..Nico y yo, comenzamos una relación desde hace cinco meses atrás-dejaba salir al fin aquello que tanto les causo dudas a mis amigas.

Ellas solo se miraban las unas a las otras con sorpresa nuevamente en silencio mientras yo trate de mantener mi vista en el camino y sentía mi rostro ruborizarse con gran fuerza.

Y tras el silencio los abrumes se hicieron presentes de aquellas tres en el interior del auto…causándome más vergüenza en ese preciso momento.

-con razón se te veía tan feliz últimamente, así se hace Maki-chan!- eran las palabras de Hanayo asía mí.

-ahora Maki-chan tiene una familia de verdad- exclamaba Rin….si, ahora los tenia a ellos.

-espero todo marche bien para ustedes Maki-chan…..porque….. ¿Sabes lo que pasaría si las descubren con Kota, verdad?- esta vez me dijo Honoka con voz un poco más seria…..¿porque siempre me dicen eso?... se bien que nos quitarían a Kota si nos descubren…..no hace falta que me lo recuerden a cada momento!

-yo…lo sé, pero…amo tanto a esos dos que daría lo que sea por ellos….sacrificaría cualquier cosa para que estén a salvo y juntos….pro más que nada por verlos sonreír- finalizaba con voz apacible, mientras ellas me miraron casi como si fuese un cachorro.

-waahaaa yo quiero a una Maki-chan también!- finalizo Rin con aquel comentario toda aquella platica seria…..esta vez…. Se lo agradezco.

.

.

.

Sin darme cuenta siquiera y entre tanta platica con ellas ya habíamos llegado a casa de Nico, enseguida de eso bajamos y nos dirigimos a dentro, cuando abrí la puerta el primero en recibirme era Kota, como de costumbre.

-Onnechan! Gracias por el trabajo, mama está en la sala con las chicas- me decía el dándome un abrazo, tras aquello se aproximó a saludar a mis acompañantes también.

.

Precisamente me asome a la sala y ya todas las demás estaban ahí, ellas en cuanto nos vieron llegar al resto nos saludaron.

-buen trabajo Maki- me decía Nico mientras me servía una taza con Te a mí también.

Yo solo me quite mi bata blanca, mi gafete y me deje caer en uno de los sillones soltando un gran suspiro.

-pareces cansada Maki-chan- me decía Nozomi quien era la persona sentada a mi lado.

-lo estoy pero…valió la pena, tengo todo el día de mañana libre- le contestaba dedicándole una sonrisa.

Sin esperarlo Kota se acercó a mí con un gesto molesto en su rostro y haciendo un mofin con su mejilla en cuanto se paró frente a mí se cruzó de brazos como si fuera a protestar por algo.

-¿Por qué Onnechan no a saludado a mama con un bes….-antes de que terminara su impertinente frase cubrí su boca de manera espontánea.

-Ko…Kota!...tienes dulce en la mejilla- decía mientras aún mantenía i mano cubriendo su boca.

Mire rápidamente a Nico quien se ruborizo ante la metida de pata de Kota, obviamente las demás nos miraban algo confundidas, yo solo mire a Nico y su mirada me decía ´´debemos decirles´´

Así tenía que ser, teníamos que confiar en nuestras amigas y decirles la verdad, bueno Honoka, Hanayo y Rin ya lo sabían, ahora solo faltan las demás, en respuesta solo asentí a Nico y me levante.

-saben….antes de hablar sobre la planificación de la presentación, quisiéramos decirles algo Nico y yo- me levantaba y decía aquello, pronto note como Umi esbozo una sonrisa en su rostro, de seguro ya imagina lo que diré.

-la verdad chicas es que Maki y yo comenzamos a salir desde hace cinco meses atrás- se levantaba ahora Nico y decía aquello con tanta seguridad….era la primera vez que la miraba tan segura.

Las demás cesaron un momento guardando silencio, dejándonos a ambas ansiosas esperando su respuesta.

-la verdad…Umi y yo también comenzamos a salir desde hace tiempo atrás- se levantaba también repentinamente Eri con voz firme también, wow no lo sabía.

-no creo…que haya….pro…..problema con eso- se escuchó un hilo de voz por parte de Umi quien parecía muy avergonzada tras aquella situación.

-no debería haberlo, la sociedad no puede decidir a quién puedes amar…no puede prohibir el amor, aunque ellos tengan la costumbre de enamorarse del género y no de la persona, ustedes no están equivocadas, porque, aunque las cosas se hayan dado así pueden tener la certeza de que conservaran a las personas que aprecian a su alrededor…..después de todo….somos sus amigas- dejaba salir aquellas animadoras palabras Nozomi.

Miramos a nuestro alrededor nuevamente y las demás solo nos dedicaron una sonrisa tanto a nosotras dos como a Eri y Umi….. Podía confiar ahora por completo.

-entonces….no besaras a mama?- preguntaba Kota rompiendo con aquel silencio nuevamente y causando la risa de todas en aquella sala.

.

.

.

Tras aquel extraño pero placido momento por fin nos dispusimos a discutir sobre la presentación, después de todo era nuestro objetivo principal ahora.

-la verdad pensamos en cantar solamente seis canciones, pero no podemos decidir cuáles serían apropiadas- decía Umi mientras tomaba una hoja y un lapicero para anotar.

-en definitiva tiene que estar Bokura no live kimiyo no Life fue la primera que cantamos las nueve juntas después de todo- decía Honoka con su voz llena de energía.

-también debe estar STAR DASH! Después de todo es de las que más gusto- esta vez decía Rin con total seguridad en sí.

-no se olviden de Snow Helation esa fue nuestra carta de triunfo contra A-rise- esta vez se animó a decir Nico mientras sentaba a Kota sobre sus piernas.

En ese momento se me vino algo a la mente realmente antes de separarnos por completo…..yo había compuesto una canción que nunca salió al público…..tal vez…..ellas quieran intentar cantarla.

-chicas…..recuerdan…Kaguya no shiro de odoritai?- les preguntaba a ellas entre su conversación, tras escuchar ese nombre observe diversas expresiones.

-oh! La recuerdo es tu canción erótica?- preguntaba Honoka con gracia.

-no es erótica!...solo…..un poco candente, estaba pensando en que tal vez podríamos cantarla, ¿Qué opinan?- les preguntaba yo nuevamente a lo que muchas dudaron.

-no tendremos el tiempo suficiente, Kotori y yo tenemos que tomar un vuelo a Suecia y permanecer dos semanas haya por una pasarela- me decía Eri algo desanimada.

-y cuando volaran?- preguntaba Umi.

-dentro de una semana-respondía ahora Kotori.

Fue entonces cuando comenzamos a desanimarnos, realmente no sabríamos si podríamos tener otra oportunidad después, y M's no es M's sin nosotras nueve….

-lo intentaremos de todos modos!- dijo Honoka con total seguridad.

-pero no podremos ensayar una nueva coreografía y practicar para las demás, algunas de nosotras ni siquiera recordamos la letra- respondía Umi a Honoka quien se mantuvo firme.

-chicas todas nosotras pudimos hacer algo grande en tan solo un año como Idols….fuimos las numero uno! Podemos con esto- seguía animándonos Honoka.

-es verdad! M's nunca hubiera llegado hasta donde llego sin ideas como esas- decía esta vez Nozomi de una manera animada, y cuando Nozomi se única a la idea…todas lo hacíamos porque sabríamos que ella elegía bien.

-bien! Tenemos una semana para lograrlo chicas, daremos uno de los mejores conciertos!- finalizaba Honoka muy animada.

.

.

.

Después de que quedáramos de acuerdo para aquella presentación todas se fueron y por fin tenía algo de tiempo para esos dos pelinegros.

-hey Kota te parece si vemos una película?- hablaba al unísono esperando respuesta del pequeño, y al girarme para buscarlo estaba recostado sobre el sillón durmiendo…..ha….niños!

-si tu oferta sigue en pie, yo la acepto- esta vez me dijo Nico a mis espaldas y con una sonrisa.

-de acuerdo, pero déjame llevar a Kota primero a su habitación- le decía a ella, pronto me aproxime al pelinegro y lo levante llevándolo a su habitación para que descansara.

.

Cuando baje las escaleras de regreso note a Nico en aquel sillón esperándome, traía un par de fundas de películas en sus manos y note como observaba una en especial que parecía traer una portada muy cursi a mi parecer…..hahaha, románticas no!

-podemos ver esta si tu quieres- le decía tomando aquella funda cursi que no deseaba ver, pero por complacerla elegí.

-me parece fantástico- me dijo ella posando una gran sonrisa en su rostro, si una película cursi era lo que hacía falta para ver esa boba sonrisa en su rostro…..valía la pena.

Pronto puse aquella cinta pero para ser sincera no parecía muy interesante, después de un par de minutos deje de prestarle atención a aquel film y en mi mente lo único que había era un ''que termine ya´´…sin esperarlo sentí como sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y acerco su cuerpo hacia mi dejándome sorprendida.

-que…..que cosa haces?- preguntaba algo confundida yo, ella se mantuvo sin mirarme y sin responder por un momento.

-recuerdas…lo que paso en casa de Honoka?-al fin me decía causándome un sonrojo inmediato.

-pu….pues si….¿qué hay con eso?- le preguntaba un poco insegura.

-la verdad Maki-chan…..tu y yo ya somos adultas, llevamos once años de conocernos…y…somos pareja, yo….quiero dar un paso más en esta relación, sabes a que me refiero?- me decía ella por fin mirándome…..esa mirada era tan…lasciva!

-tu….estas…..pidiéndome ¿sexo o matrimonio?- le preguntaba confundida, nerviosa y avergonzada, ella me miro un momento y después soltó una risa.

-si tú quieres lo segundo, tú me lo pedirás…lo primero….yo te lo pido- me decía con completa seguridad, y sin más se levantó y se sentó sobre mis piernas quedando completamente frente a mí y sin más comenzó a besarme, sus labios nuevamente comenzaban a perderme, y mi mente solo divagaba pensando en que pasaría si nos vieran…..y peor aún si ese alguien fuera Kota! Pero….no podía detenerla…..pronto sentí como comenzó a bajar besando ahora mi cuello mientras una de sus manos tocaba mi piel cajo mi camisa.

-Ni…..Nico-chan?... espe…- trate de decir pero eso solo causo que ella fuera más apresurada bajando aquella mano un poco más, yo pensé que ella comenzaría a tocar más haya pero se detuvo…..tocaba aquella cicatriz que terminaba al borde de mi pantalón entonces se separó un poco de mí y me miro, sus mejillas eran adornadas con un hermoso rojo.

-Maki-chan…yo no quiero que esto sea señal de tristeza para ti- me decía esta vez bajando la mirada a donde su mano tocaba.

- esto…..será muestra de que te amo…con todo y lo que traes arrastrando de tu pasado, yo quiero ser la persona que haga pedazos tu tristeza…..-fueron sus palabras y antes de dejarme proseguir, volvió a besar mi cuello y poco a poco bajo hasta llegar a mi vientre donde solo deposito un beso sobre aquella marca….tras eso…..nunca la volvería a ver como algo malo…gracias a ella, ya no lo era.

Esta vez ella me dio el valor suficiente para aceptarlo, si ella me aceptaba tal y como era….¿porque yo no me aceptaba a mí misma?

Sin más me abalance sobre ella dejándola completamente recostada sobre el sofá y la bese esta vez yo.

-wow que rápido te mueves sabes?- me decía ella mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa traviesa.

-no has visto nada aun…- finalice tanta charla.

Cuanto tiempo transcurrió? No lo sé, yo solo disfrute de aquella calidez, aquel contacto, dejando que el aroma de su piel embriagara mi nariz, que su aguda voz resonara en mis oídos acompañado del placer y el dolor de sus manos aferrándose con fuerza a mi.

.

.

.

Un rayo de luz golpeo contra mi rostro, al abrir mis ojos miraba el blanco techo…..aquello de anoche….¿solo fue un sueño?...trate de moverme pero algo me lo impidió y al mirar…..era….ERA!

-M…Maki…ya amaneció?- me decía Nico soñolienta y recargada sobre mi pecho desnudo, entonces…..no fue un sueño!, note que lo único que cubría nuestros cuerpos era una sábana.

-tu….¿cuándo trajiste una sábana?- le preguntaba a ella quien sonrió maliciosa y se levantó sentándose y cubriéndose con la sabana.

-cuando subiste a dejar a Kota la traje aquí- me contestaba sin vergüenza alguna.

-espera…..¿sabías que te diría que si?- le preguntaba sorprendida esta vez, ella solo se levantó y se dirigió a las escaleras.

-no, solo fue una coincidencia- contesto y con una risa se fue…ha porque soy tan predecible?

.

.

.

Para suerte mía o al menos eso creo, Kota no se levantó hasta tarde, tomamos el desayuno e hicimos algo de limpieza, supongo terminamos algo temprano así que planeábamos que hacer ese día, hasta que alguien llego a tocar en la puerta y me dirigí a abrir.

-buenos días ustedes tres- llegaba saludando Rin y siendo la primera en entrar después de que abriera la puerta.

-espera! ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- les preguntaba algo confundida tras su presencia de todas ellas ahí.

-les recuerdo que solo tenemos una semana para ensayar- entraba también Eri

-pero hoy es el único día que podemos pasarlo tranquilo- esta vez era Nico quien se quejaba de la intromisión de las demás.

-somos ocho contra dos así que resígnense- decía Nozomi triunfante.

-ocho? Pero si nosotras solo somos nueve- dijo Nico confundida, y ante aquella respuesta Nozomi solo señalo a Kota quien tenía la mano levantada sonriendo.

-bien, ustedes ganan- dije rindiéndome por completo a las practicas.

.

Durante todas las tardes aquella semana, estuvimos esforzándonos al máximo para cumplir con la meta propuesta por todas nosotras, incluso mi padre recorrió los horarios entre nosotros dos para que pudiéramos ensayar más temprano.

Cada día, cada practica me traía nuevamente a M's, regresaba a mi primer amo…..la música, nuevamente estaba a lado de las personas que me dieron su amor y cariño…..mi amado M's

Fue tan conmovedora aquella semana que se pasó volando y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estábamos en aquel día.

La escuela fue el lugar que decidimos utilizar para aquella pequeña presentación, Kotori había hablado con su madre, y la señora Minami accedió de inmediato a ofrecernos el patio principal para cantar, era un placer para ella tenernos nuevamente ahí, al menos eso fue lo que ella dijo. Todo estaba listo, hasta el frente estaba Kota sentado en una silla ansioso de vernos salir.

-chicas ya es hora, recuerden que solo lo hacemos porque queremos, solo eso- nos decía Honoka antes de salir y todas concordábamos con eso.

-despues de diez años M's regresa!- exclamo Nozomi emocionada, después de todo ella siempre amo M's.

Notamos incluso como las alumnas actuales de Otonokizaka salían de sus salones para conocer al tan llamado M's que salvo a su escuela diez años atrás.

-M'S MUSIC STAR!-exclamamos todas al mismo tiempo y enseguida nos dispusimos a cantar con el corazón.

**Bokura no live kimi to no life**

**Tashika na ima yori mo atarashii yume tsukamaetai  
>Daitan ni tobidaseba O.K. MAI RAIFU<br>Nozomi wa ookiku ne  
>Se nobi datteba Takaku tooku<br>Mabushii ashita dakishime ni yukou  
>Zenbu kanaeyou<strong>

**Sou da yo Shinjiru dake de  
>Gungun mae ni susumu yo, kimi ga!<strong>

**Kotaenaku de ii n da wakaru kara  
>Mune ni egaku basho wa onaji<br>Nando demo akiramezu ni Sagasu koto ga bokura no chousen  
>Genki no ondo wa sagaranai<br>Atsui mama de habataiteku  
>Akogare wo kataru kimi no<br>Yuzuranai hitomi ga daisuki…Daisuki!**

.

Los curiosos comenzaban a venir, jóvenes, adultos, todo tipo de personas había allí viéndonos cantar y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo el campus estaba repleto de gente con luces de colores aclamándonos….no olvidaron a M's.

-muchas gracias a todos por estar aquí! Realmente nosotras solo planeamos cantar aquí, pero es increíble que todos ustedes estén aquí y ahora, sin olvidarse de M's y a pesar de que ahora yo pertenezca a Fight, siempre seré una Musa de corazón!- decía Honoka parando un momento para animar al público no planeado que teníamos en frente, fue tanto el impacto de nuestro regreso que incluso una camioneta de una televisora se hizo presente en la escuela.

Era una sensación increíble, una que no sentía desde hace diez años, al lado de mis amigas…..al lado de mi amado M's.

-para finalizar esto, nosotras queremos presentarles una canción que nunca escucharon- decía Honoka tras el micrófono, nos dedicó una mirada y despues asintió-

-Kaguya No shiro de Odoritai!- dijimos todas al mismo tiempo y emprendimos aquella difícil canción.

.

**Kaguya no shiro de odoritai**

**Oide! Oide! Yuuwaku no Dance again  
>Oide yo oide! Kaguya no shiro he<br>Deai ga ayatsuru MISUTERII  
>Kiken na PERUSONA<strong>

**Odorou! Odorou! Owaranai Dance beat  
>Odorou yo Odorou! Kaguya no shiro de<br>Yozora wo kiritoru REEZAA BIIMU  
>Watashi to mite yo?<strong>

**Mabayui hoshi ga terasu omoi  
>Koyoi no yume yo towa ni<br>Asu no koto wa wasuretai no**

**Watashi wa akai bara no hime yo Yasashiku sarawaretai  
>Sotto sasayaite imi arige ni me wo sorasu<br>Anata wa shiroi tsuki no NAITO Fureta te ga mada atsui  
>Nogasazu ni dakishimete<br>Kono kiseki wo koi to yobu no ne**

**.**

Tras el final de aquella canción, la bruma llegaba a su fin, sin embargo los aplausos y aclamaciones seguían presentes, realmente tenía ganas de llorar, pero de felicidad, era increíble.

La gente, o al menos algunos de ellos se acercaron para conversar con nosotras, busque con la mirada a Nico y se dirigía con Kota afuera, al verme solo me hizo una señal de que lo llevaría a comprar algo de agua y yo solo asentí.

-Onnechan!- escuche una voz suave pero madura, me era conocida, al girarme me topé con una chica rubia y alta acercarse a Eri y a Umi….ella es…..Arisa?

-Arisa! Que es lo que haces aquí?- pregunto Eri a su hermana.

-lo vi en la televisión y quise venir aquí, pero creo que llegue algo tarde no?- le respondía ella a su hermana algo decepcionada, y como por inercia su mirada se dirigió ahora hacia Umi.

-So…sonoda-san….te vez…..muy bien! Sigues siendo una hermosa persona- le decía Arisa a Umi quien enseguida se sonrojo ante aquel alago.

-tu…tú crees?- contestaba Umi apenada y sonrojándose.

-siempre lo creí- contestaba Arisa tomando la mano de Umi causando un sonrojo aun mayor e inesperadamente a su hermana fruncir el ceño ante su acción.

-trate de hacer ningún comentario ante eso, y por otro lado me decidí mejor a buscar a Nico quien ya se havia demorado un poco, camine hacia la salida donde la pude ver abrazando a Kota…..pero…su expresión era….de miedo?...que sucede?

Me acerque un poco más y pude ver a un hombre parado frente a ella hablando y haciendo ademanes era tan alto como yo, de una tés un poco más morena y cabello castaño obscuro dándome la espalda, y en cuanto ella se percató de mi presencia trato de correr hacia mí pero ese sujeto la toco con brusquedad de la mano y la hizo volver.

-Maki!- fue lo único que exclamo y tras ver aquella acción tan brusca de aquel sujeto contra la mujer que amo fue suficiente para enfurecerme y como si mi cuerpo actuara solo corrí con todo lo que pude y con mi mano derecha lo golpee causando que soltara a Nico y callera sentado.

-¿estás bien Nico?- le preguntaba a ella resguardándola a mis espaldas junto con Kota y sin dejar de mirar a aquel sujeto que cubría su rostro por aquel golpe que le propine.

-lo estoy….solo vámonos ahora mismo de aquí!- me decía ella con voz un poco nerviosa, le dedique ahora una mirada a ella y parecía más asustada ahora. Inesperadamente me volví a ese hombre tas escucharlo reírse.

-la princesa escarlata golpea muy fuerte eh?- dijo el mientras me daba la espalda y se levantaba tomando unas gafas obscuras del piso…..princesa…escarlata?...solo mis fans me llamaban así…..

¿Quién eres y que es lo que quieres?- pregunte con voz molesta.

las demás tras todo aquel escandalo llegaron corriendo y al ver la expresión de Umi al ver a aquel sujeto…causo que de verdad comenzara a preocuparme, nuevamente dirigí mi mirada a él y al verlo….quede en shock…ese color…tan frio, lleno de rencor…y violetas…no es verdad! No puede ser!

-mi nombre es Shiori…Shiori Usui….. y lo que quiero, es a mi hijo de vuelta- fueron las palabras de ese maldito….el…mi reflejo enemigo.

* * *

><p><strong>wahahaha le pegaron es su carita! hahahahaha :3<strong>


End file.
